Soul of Fire
by leo0074
Summary: The battle at the Ravines of Time was far from being the end, as an unexpected chain of events that nobody could foretold took place, marking the beginning of the next chapter in the story of Natsu Dragneel. The story of a soul made of fire. I don't own Fairy Tail or Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody and welcome back to this little project of mine! Welcome to Soul of Fire!**

 **For those who read the previous version of this story and are confused, then allow me to clarify. I was not very satisfied with how the execution of the previous story was going, so I gave it much more thought and come up with a much better beginning, or at least one that I feel happier with. So please, give it a try.**

 **Anyway, this is basically a Fairy Tail X Bleach crossover. This takes place before the events of Bleach and can be considered an alternate ending of Fairy Tail, so yeah. Any questions, criticism, opinions and ideas you may have are welcome, so please share. And more importantly, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _"Acnologia! This is the end for you!"_ _Shouting on top of his lungs with all of his strength, Natsu charged at the Dragon of the Apocalypse with his fist raised high in the air as it burned bright with power._

 _Seeing the younger Dragon Slayer approaching, Acnologia couldn't help but clench his teeth. He tried to move his body, but found the task near impossible to perform. He could barely move a single inch._

 _Looking back at the incoming pink-haired Dragon Slayer, he scowled and opted to block the incoming attack rather than try to avoid it._

 _"You fool! Have you learned nothing? No matter how much you try, magic does not work on me!" An insane smirk was plastered on Acnologia's face, knowing full well that his body would not be frozen for much longer._

 _"As if I give a damn! As long as I take you down, I don't care about anything else!" With a fearless roar, Natsu lunged towards the Dragon King while preparing to deliver his final attack._

 _The amount of power that Natsu had accumulated was so great that it would definitely obliterate anything that stands on its path._

 _Watching the large reptilian fist become closer, Acnologia was able to feel its vast power. The Dragon King had to admit, it was quite impressive. He would have been worried was it not for the fact that he was able to feel his own hand twitch, a clear indication that he was regaining control over his own body._

 _Looking at his one remaining hand, a wide grin formed on his face. Chuckling darkly, Acnologia close it into a tight fist before speaking. "Let's play, Dragon Slayer."_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

The sensation of the wind caressing his face, along with the sound of rustling leaves were the first thing Natsu registered when he first woke up. That and the immense headache that he had were enough to force a grunt of pain out of him.

He reached for his forehead, but it did little to minimize the aching. His breathing was long and heavy, with sweat running down the side of his face. Putting his hand back to his side, he blinked while opening his eyes.

He was surprised at first, as he was greeted by the sight of a smoke-covered cloudy blue sky. Blinking a couple of time more, he turned his head to the side and realized that he was lying on what appeared to be a small crater with a large trail leading all the way up to where he was.

"Where…am I?" Lifting his chest, Natsu took a sitting position before looking at his own surroundings, but this did nothing but increase his already growing confusion even further. "What happen here?"

For what he was able to see, he was in what appeared to be a forest of some sort, or at the very least what used to be. The land was scorched and full of broken trees, not even leaving the grass unscathed. There was even a smoking bush, along with many other things that were still on fire.

Whatever happened here, it would seem that the place got completely wreck.

Still though, while he was far from being the smartest of the bunch, he knew that he would not get any answers by just lying down and doing nothing.

He tried to stand up, using both of his arms as support to push himself off the ground, but he only ended up hissing in pain before falling back on his rear. This caused him to let out another painful groan.

"D-Damn it! What the hell?" Looking for the source of the pain, his eyes traveled across the multiple wounds that covered his body until, they landed on what seem to be his right arm.

It was severely burned.

"Oh... How did I even forget about that?" He wondered out loud, using his other arm to rub the back of his head in embarrassment. The wound on his right arm was without a doubt very nasty, as he could swear that he even got a glimpse of some of the inner flesh in it. It was defiantly not a pretty sight. He also wasn't sure, but his body may have a few broken bones as well.

Zeref sure did quite a number on him, didn't he?

 _Wait, hold on… Zeref?_

Natsu's process of thought suddenly halted as soon as that name came to his mind, as he did not just recall the reason behind his arm's current condition, but the events that took place soon after as well.

The war...

Alvarez...

Zeref...

Fairy Heart...

A new thought then came to Natsu's mind. A thought that by itself was terrifying enough for his eyes to take a fearful look.

 _Acnologia!_ That single word was enough to put the pinkette in a state of alert.

His eyes quickly scanned his surroundings, turning left and right while looking for any sign of the Dragon of the Apocalypse. But thankfully, he found none. It took him a few deep breaths, but the pinkette was slowly but surely able to calm himself down.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Natsu allowed himself to fall flat on his back. He was beyond exhausted, there was no denying it. He wanted nothing more than to just close his eyes and rest. Feeling like this was no surprise at all. After all, fighting for numerous days non-stop just like he did would surely leave anyone just as exhausted, if not more.

But he couldn't do that just yet. Not when he didn't even know if his friends were alright to begin with.

Clenching his fist tightly, Natsu mustered whatever strength he had left and pushed himself back up once again, grunting as he tried his best to endure the pain. He supported himself on one knee, releasing the air that he was holding on his lungs while stretching his muscles a little bit more, he stood back on both of his feet.

Taking a deep breath, he preceded to sniff the air with his enhanced sense of smell with the intent of searching for any trace of his friends. But that endeavor left him without results. He couldn't find even the smallest trace.

"Tch, dammit! Where the hell are you guys?" He cursed out loud, barely able to suppress the increasing frustration.

After a few more tries of sniffing the air, he was soon able to caught something. It was a human scent. It was faint, but the trace was there. And judging by it's high concentration, it would seem that it had to be a settlement of some sort not too far from where he was. "Well, I guess that's where I'll be going then."

Scratching the tip of his nose with a finger, Natsu turned to look at the direction where he knew he would be heading to. If there really was a town nearby, then there was bound to be people there as well. People who he could ask for help or that perhaps may be able to tell him where he was.

And so, with determination in his mind, Natsu Dragneel took a step forward into the smoking remains of the forest. "Just hold on guys, I'll see you all soon!"

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

* * *

Despite his wounds, it did not take long for the Dragon Slayer to find the source of the scent that he was looking for. And must he say, he was quite surprised by what he found.

Back when he first got that scent, he was expecting to find a town or maybe a village of some sorts, but what he truly did not expected to find was an enormous settlement that was easily bigger than all of Crocus!

"Whoa…" Looking with complete awe at the vast number of wooden buildings and people around him, Natsu could not help but be impressed by the sight before him.

The streets were all overrun with the town folks, all of them busy and dealing with their daily lives. It really was a crowded place. On the other hand, though he did not fail to notice that the place didn't look too great either.

While the town sure was quite big in size and was extremely loaded with people, it also appeared to be in a really poor state. The buildings and everything around was not only old, but it all looked like it had little to no care at all. And the people did not seem to be in the best of shapes either.

Most of them, if not all, were living under very poor conditions. Almost no one wore any clothes at all, and those who did had nothing but old rags on.

It sure was a new sight for the Dragon Slayer, as never in all of his travels did he ever came across a town that looked this poor. The people at the very least appeared to be doing rather well actually. Otherwise, he would have probably been a little bit more concerned. Well, he already had others things that he needed to deal with.

Walking through the dirt road of the busy streets with people passing around him and even bumping shoulders with him more than once, Natsu looked around him in confusion. He noticed the few curious glances he got from the people, which was probably due to his exposed injures. But other than just looking at him, they did not appear to care at all. Not like he really mind the stares anyway, as right now that was the least of his worries.

He already considered asking the people around for directions, but he had no idea of who to ask first. It was the same as trying to choose your favorite flavor. There were just too many choices! He needed to make up his mind and ask anybody for information, but he was not sure of who to approach first.

However, the Dragon Slayer did catch something from the corner of his left eye. It was a group of people standing on the side of the street next to an alley.

"Hmm, maybe I should ask them, they seem nice enough." Not giving his idea much thought, he was made his way towards the group before greeting them with his cheerful attitude. "Yo guys! How's the going?"

The group of people who he called directed their attention towards him. "Who is this guy?" One of them asked to the rest of his friends, but obviously none of them had the answer. He took a step forward and gave Natsu a nasty glare. "What do you want pinkie? You lost or something?"

"I am, actually. Can you guys tell me what is this town called? Cause I have no clue at all."

"Well, we could help you out with that." The former gave the pinkette a look and grinned soon afterwards. "But you have to give us something in exchange first."

"In exchange? Like what?" He tilted his head in confusion.

Giving the Dragon Slayer a wide grin, the man responded. "Your sandals for example."

"My sandals?" Questioned Natsu with a raised eyebrow, not sure of what to make of the weird request.

"Yeah, and that scarf of yours too. It can get very cold during this time of the year, you know?"

This statement of course earned him a dangerous frown from the pinkette, something on which the man was completely oblivious about. "Sorry, but that's not going to happen."

The man's grin vanished in an instant, replaced by a look of irritation. "Is that so? Well then, I guess we're just going to have to take them from you. Isn't that right boys?"

His response came in the form of multiples chuckles, as his friends soon took a step forward. Some of them even pulled a knife from their robes before surrounding Natsu in a semi-circle in a clear attempt of intimidation. "Alright pinky, give us everything you have!" Demanded one of the thugs while pointing a knife at Natsu's face.

Eyeing the short weapon, Natsu turned his gaze to the one holding it before looking to the rest of the group of thugs. There were only four of them. He glanced at his own wounds, knowing full well that they were rather severe, but not serious enough to threaten his life, so they shouldn't give him much trouble.

All of these information of course helped him reach a simple conclusion. He was going to kick these punks' asses to the next Wednesday!

Another one of the thugs got closer, clearly intending to snatch Natsu's scarf from his neck. But the only thing the man got in return was a fist smashing into his lower jaw, causing the man to be send flying through the street and crash into a wall.

"What the…?" One of them yelled in shock, but did not got time to finish whatever he was about to say, as he was immediately punched in the stomach. The thug desperately gasped for air before falling face-first into the ground. It took only a few more seconds before the other two could even realized what just happened.

The pinkette just took out their friends in a second.

The thug who first spoke to Natsu was able to overcome his shock and immediately growled in anger. "Y-You bastard! I'm going to make you pay, you freak!" Dashing towards Natsu with a knife at hand, the man intended to stab him. But even with that, Natsu did not flinched. If anything, the Dragon Slayer appeared disappointed.

"Man, you guys sure are weak, aren't ya?"

"S-Shut up!" He yelled while swinging his knife at Natsu's neck, wanting nothing more than to end the pinkette's life!

But then it was all over.

The next thing the man knew, he was lying on the ground and looking directly at the sky with the pinkette standing above him. He was looking at him with a deathly glare.

"Never. Try that. Again." That was the last thing the man heard before losing consciousness.

All of the bystanders on the street who were watching the whole ordeal were left astonished with what they just witnessed, not believing that the same muggers who have been causing so much trouble through the district for so many years had been handled the way they did. But it was all over before it even started, coming to an end in the blink of an eye.

"S-Stay back you freak!" Surprised by the sudden voice, Natsu glanced over his shoulder to look at the source. He found himself looking straight at the last thug standing, looking back at him with a fearful look on his eyes. The man was beyond terrified.

Taking a step closer, Natsu gave the man a curious look before speaking. "What? You want to come at me too or what? Come on! I'm itching for a good fight!"

"M-M-Monster!" The man did the smartest thing that he could have possibly do in his situation and ran away in fear as fast as he could without sparing a second thought, leaving behind the unconscious forms of his friends while screaming in terror.

"Oi! Who are you calling a monster?!" Natsu shouted back in a childish fit of anger, but the man was already too out of reach to be heard. In the end, Natsu allowed himself to relax before letting out a tired sigh. "Man, those guys were ass-holes. I mean, I bet they even..."

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Agh-! What the hell!" He was hit out of nowhere by a small body that crashed into him, causing him to fall to the ground. "Ugh! Dammit, as if I wasn't under enough pain already..."

Holding his hurting head, Natsu tried to shake off the effects of the impact that he just received, but could not prevent himself from letting another painful groan escape his throat. He opened his eyes with the intent of finding out what in the world hit him in the first place, but then he saw something that caused him to blink in surprise.

It was a small girl.

If Natsu had to guess, he would say that she was roughly around the same age as Wendy, only that she looked much smaller in comparison. That was kind of funny though, as never did he thought that he would ever meet someone even smaller than her fellow Dragon Slayer.

"T-That hurt!" The black-haired girl couldn't help but loudly complain as she rubbed her head. Shaking off the dirt from his clothes, Natsu managed to stand back up before directing himself to the small girl.

"Hey there, are you alright?"

Hearing his voice was enough to cause the girl to jump in fright. She lifted her head to see who it was, only for her eyes to widen when they met with his. However, once she realized what was happening, her mouth twitched a little before she allowed herself to speak. "Y-Yeah. S-Sorry for that."

"Nah, no worries."

Hearing her reply was enough to make the Dragon Slayer smile as helped her get back on her feet, but not before taking notice of the bag lying on the ground next to her.

He picked the bag up and was ready to hand it over back to her when he managed to catch a glimpse of what was inside. "Oh yeah, here is your…apples?" The bag was in fact full of fresh red apples, and he could not help but be curious about it.

"Rukia!"

Hearing someone's sudden yell caused Natsu's ears to tingle in response. He and the girl turned to where the voice came from, and they were both greeted by the sight of a red-haired boy running towards them from the side of the street with a bunch of other kids following him soon after. All of them carrying similar bags to the one the girl had.

"What the hell are you doing standing there? Run!"

Having heard that, the girl's eyes widened in realization. "Oh! Right!" She snatched the bag back from Natsu and quickly joined the other kids.

"Oi! Hold on a second! Dammit, what's with those kids?" Natsu's words were left completely unheard and fell into deaf ears, but that didn't bother him as much as seeing the distress that the kids' faces had. It leaved Natsu wondering just in what kind of problem could a bunch of kids find themselves into?

His answer soon came in the form of a raging old man holding a hard stick in his hand. "You little brats! You think you can all just steal from my stand and get away with it! I'll make you all pay!"

Natsu stayed silent as he watched the old man disappear on the direction that the group of kids went to. The pinkette could not stop himself from letting out a tired sigh.

"Today isn't really my day, is it?"

* * *

 _This is bad! This is really, really bad!_ Rukia could not help but repeat those exact same words in her head over and over as she and her friends continue to flee from the angry old man that was chasing after them.

She could not say that the man's anger was not justified, after all she and her friends did stole quite a number of apples from him, but it's not like they could afford them either, especially at this part of the Rukongai.

While it's true that one can't feel hunger in the Soul Society, it does not mean that they can't enjoy the pleasure of tasting something sweet in their mouths. Still, everything would have gone according to plan had Renji not screwed things up for them!

What happen after that? Well, they all were forced to grab whatever they could and make a run for it. Which brought them to their current issue.

"Over there!" Pointing to an alley on the far corner of the street, Renji was quick to turn over without sparing a second thought while everyone else was following him. "Come on let's go!"

Having entered an alley, it didn't take long before they realized that there was a huge wall blocking their way. "What the hell Renji! You took us to a dead-end!"

"Wh-What?! But I thought this was the right way!"

Panic soon spread among the group as they began blaming each other. But luckily for them, Rukia was ready to do something about it.

Running towards the wall, she quickly threw her own bag to the other side. Before anyone could even question what was she even doing, she spun around while holding her entwined hands in front of her. "Come on! Stop wasting time and move!"

Everyone looked at Rukia in confusion, not understanding what she wanted them to do. But unlike them, Renji soon caught up to her idea. "Alright, here I go!"

With an excited grin, the redhead handed his bag to one of his friends beside him and sprinted forward. Stepping on her hands, he used them for support to get enough impulse to jump high enough so he could reach the tallest section of the wall, landing safely on the top.

"Nice Renji! Alright, who is next?"

Soon enough everyone understood and began to follow Renji's example. It was thanks to the combined efforts of both Renji and Rukia that they nearly all of them were able to get over the wall safely.

It was a simple yet efficient strategy. Rukia helped them get high enough so Renji could reach for them and pull them over. Everything was going according to plan and it continue like that until no one but Rukia remained.

"Alright Rukia! Here, take my hand, quick!"

Nodding in response, Rukia took a few steps back with the intent of getting enough momentum so she could achieve a higher jump. But before she could even take the first step she felt someone forcefully grab her by the arm.

"Rukia!"

"I got you now, you little brat! I'll make sure to teach you a lesson that you'll never forget!"

Rukia flinched at this, knowing full well that whatever the old man was planning to do to her was certainly going to be painful. She tried to fight back, struggling but failing to get away from the man's tight grip on her arm.

It was just too strong for her to do anything other than annoy the man further. "Oh, still got some fight inside you, I see. I guess I'll just have to beat it out of you!"

Seeing the man preparing to hit her, Rukia's eyes winded fearfully before she closed them on instinct, bracing herself for what would surely be a painful beating.

The only thing she could do at the moment was raise her other arm in front of her in a desperate attempt of blocking the incoming hit. But it never came. She waited for it to happen, expecting to feel the painful hard wood of the stick hitting her at any second, but she felt nothing.

She slowly opened one of her eyes, not wanting to make any sudden movements but also feeling curious as to why was the man taking so long to hit her. However, what Rukia saw next caused her entire body to freeze in shock, her mouth hanging agape as both of her eyes went wide in surprise.

It was that same guy that she run into earlier. The one with the pink hair. And he was holding the old man's hand in place, preventing it from getting any closer to her.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"What the...? Let go of my hand you brat!"

Natsu completely ignored the older man's demand and choose to give him a serious yet threatening hard glare as he spoke. "You think beating up a little girl is alright?"

"W-What?"

The man was then taken back by the cold attitude of the pinkette, feeling himself fall under the pressure of the intense glare that he was getting from the former.

"S-She stole from me! She and and all of her stupid little friends! If anything I am the victim here! I am..."

Whatever else the old man had to say fell into deaf ears, as Natsu didn't even bothered to continue listening, having already enough of the old man's excuses. Using the grip he had on the guy's hand, he easily tossed him to the side as if he was nothing more than a rag doll, sending him crashing against a hard wall.

"Serves you right old-man." Said Natsu with a scowl before turning to face the girl that he just saved.

He realized that she was now looking at him with a mix of both surprise and confusion. Natsu honestly found that to be a rather odd response, but nonetheless, he didn't give it much thought and kneeled down so he could be at her same level. Which was really low, by the way.

Natsu gave the girl a friendly smile. "Hey there, you okay? You ain't hurt, are you?"

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Human world...**

* * *

He couldn't move. He did not know why, but he just couldn't.

There was an intense exhaustion taking over him, causing his muscles to feel weak and tired. He growled at this in anger. He had no idea of where he was, but he honestly did not care.

He was aware that he must be somewhere close to a mayor human population, as his nostrils were hit by the foul smell of their race coming from all around him. It was sickening.

It was already nighttime and it was raining, but he couldn't care less about such things. He could feel the rain drops constantly hitting his dark skin nonstop, getting his clothes more wet every second and drenching his hair up to the point where it was starting to get heavy. But he did not care.

Glancing down at the strange chain that was attached to his chest, he could feel a strange spiritual energy coming from it, which felt quite different to the one his body was composed of ever since he got separated from his physical one.

It was strange, but not unfamiliar.

But that was not all. The other end of the chain connected to him seemed to have grew a mouth from out of nowhere and started to eat itself, slowly getting closer and closer. He wondered, what would happen once the chain reached his body?

He will find out sooner or later. But regardless of that, there were others thoughts that were currently going through his mind at the moment, but between those thoughts, there was a particular one that stood out from among the rest.

It was revenge.

Revenge against the pink haired human who humiliated him and brought him into this pathetic state.

He will have to recover his strength first, but once he does, he will hunt him down to wherever place he is hiding and he will make sure that he pays dearly. For when it comes to Acnologia, no place is safe.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **Well there you go guys, my new project is finally back in action and ready to go.** **I hope you guys like it or at the very least are interested in knowing what is going to happen. After all, I do have a lot of things plan for this story.**

 **Anyway, any questions or ideas you have? Don't hesitate to brought them in a review and I will answer the next chapter.**

 **So anyway, hope you guys have a very nice day and take care!** **See yah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, leo0074 here, and I'm back for another new chapter.**

 **I must say, it was truly fun yet challenging to write this one, and it was totally worth it. Anyway, any question or suggestions you may have, please don't hesitate to share, it fun reading all sorts of opinions, even constructive criticism is more then welcome.**

 **Also, I have a few notes that I want to share at the end of the chapter, so if you are interested, then please don't miss it.**

 **So by all means, please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 _Natsu grunted as he was lifted from the ground, his feet hanging as he desperately tried to release himself from the older Dragon Slayer's grasp, but the grip around his neck was too strong for him to move a single finger._

 _Acnologia's hand was squeezing his throat tightly, preventing any oxygen from reaching his lungs._

 _He lifted his head, if only a little so he could meet Acnologia's cold gaze. The two Dragon Slayers stood like that, glaring at each other with intensity for what feel like an eternity._

 _"Hmm, if that was really all the power you had left, then I must confess that I'm quite disappointed." Acnologia proceed to slam Natsu against the solid ground, causing the pinkette to yelp in pain when the ground finally cracked by the sole force of the impact. "I shall proceed in doing what I intended from the very start."_

 _"D-Dammit!" Natsu cursed under his breath._

 _"I shall consume all of the remaining Dragon Slayers so I can regain full control over my powers. And now that I have acquired 'Time' magic, my powers will become even greater than what they used to." He put his foot on top of the pinkette, crushing him under his weight._ _"Now all that is left to do is to eliminate all the annoying pest that remains, starting with you."_

 _"You... You bast-ugh!" The pinkette's words were once again silenced by the sudden increase of pressure on his back._

 _"It's been a while since the last time I used this spell. Not since the age the dragons still roamed the skies, but I guess there is no better time than now."_ _A mix of both black and dark purple energy began to envelop Acnologia's one hand._

 _Natsu's eyes widened at this. He had no idea of what that strange spell was, but he had no desire of finding out. "What...are you-agh!"_

 _The next thing he knew, Acnologia's hand went straight through his back, forcing an agonizing scream out of him due to the overwhelming pain._

 _There was no physical contact, yet Natsu felt as if his insides were being distorted, moving all around his body. Nothing could be heard except for Natsu's cries of pain echoing through the place._

 _A sadistic smile adorned The Dragon King's facial features. He was enjoying the suffering he was inflicting into the younger Dragon Slayer. But he was not planning on just taking his pathetic life._

 _No, he wanted more than just that._

 _He wanted his soul._

* * *

…

* * *

"Say Rukia, what did you say this place was called again? Soul town or something?"

"The _Soul Society_." She corrected, feeling annoyed by Natsu's apparent lack of attention, but decided to let it pass nonetheless. Her only comfort was that he at least was able to get her name right. "We are in the Inuzuri district, one of the many districts here in the Rukongai."

Processing this new information, or at least what he was able to understand, the Dragon Slayer nodded. His eyes then traveled across the crowded town square they were currently standing on.

"Are you sure your friends are around here?" He questioned the younger girl, to which she nodded.

"They should be. We normally hang out around here the most." Looking around, she searched for signs of familiar faces through the crowd of people that flooded the streets. So far she had no luck. Both Rukia and Natsu introduced each other soon after he took care of the angry old-man. Not long after that, he offered to help her find her friends. Which was something that she never agreed to.

"You really don't need to be here, you know." She said as a matter of fact with a scowl. "I can find them on my own."

Natsu barely gave the petite girl a glance before shrugging. "Maybe, but there seems to be a lot of bad people around here, so may as well stick around for a bit, just to be sure." His response didn't seem to get the desired effect, as they only ended up annoying the black-haired girl even further.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Rukia angrily replied. "I can take care of myself!"

"I never say you couldn't, I'm just worried. By the way, where are your parents?" His hands moved to his waist in a scolding manner. "I don't think they would approve of you and your friends going around stealing stuff from other people."

His words seem to have earned a reaction from her. It was faint, but Rukia's frown softened for bit. "I don't have any parents, I… I never had any. Not that I can remember anyway."

Natsu blinked a couple of times. It took him no more than a few seconds before he was able to realize the meaning behind what she just said. A look of regret soon undertook his features.

"Sorry I… I didn't mean to be rude, It's just that I..."

"Don't be." He was cut off by the black-haired girl. "I mean, it's not like I'm alone or anything, I have my friends who are there for me, so I'm more than fine."

Seeing the reassuring smile that she gave him was enough to put his previous worries at ease. Just looking at this sight brought him some warm, and it was more than enough to put one on his face as well.

"Well, I sure am glad to hear that." He gave her a toothy grin.

It sure was comforting to know that even in a place like this, there were still those who had deep appreciation and care for their friends. People who they shared strong bonds with. Who they trusted.

"By the way Natsu, are you sure you are alright?" The serious tone in her voice changed into that of concern. "I mean, you said that you are fine, but your injuries look like they are getting worse the more you move. And let's not talk about your arm, it looks like it's about to fall apart at any moment."

Natsu gave her a strange look, feeling confused by the sudden concern. He was by no means a stranger of being at the receiving end of these sort of emotions from his friends, but it was kind of weird to hear it come from someone who he barely knew. Nonetheless, this confusion didn't prevent him from smiling in return.

"There is no need. Believe me, it will take more than this to take me down! But thanks for worrying." Giving her a gentle pat on her head, he released a soft chuckle.

Natsu of course was not being completely honest. While he doubted that his life was under any real danger, it did not change the fact that he was feeling all sorts of pain due to his multiple wounds. Yes, it was painful, but there were other things that he needed to take care of before anything else.

Rukia on the other hand was taken back by the pinkette's confidence. His reassuring reply and cheerful attitude – even though she could clearly see how bad his wounds actually were – were still enough to make her believe in what he just said. It nearly convinced her that he really wasn't hurt at all. However, her train of thought soon came to a halt. Her eyes immediately winded in panic when she realized what Natsu was doing.

"I-I-Idiot! W-What do you think you are doing?!" She quickly shoved the Dragon Slayer's hand off her head in embarrassment. "W-Who the hell gave you permission to pat me in the head like a child?!"

Natsu couldn't help but find her entire reaction hilarious. So hilarious in fact, that he was forced to hold his stomach in a failed attempt to control his laughter at the smaller girl's expense. "It's not funny!" She protested.

"S-Sorry, sorry." The Dragon Slayer apologized as he removed a few tears that ended up forming under the corner of his eyes.

"I-Idiot." The black-haired girl grumbled, forced to turn her face around in order to hide her embarrassment, along with the small blush that appeared on her cheeks. Rukia didn't know how, but she knew that if she wanted to avoid any further embarrassment, she needed to change the subject quickly. "A-Anyway, how eh… How did you even got hurt so badly? Was it on a fight?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"S-Seriously? But you look almost half-dead? What kind of fight would leave you like that?" Rukia asked in surprise.

The question clearly made Natsu feel lightly uncomfortable. He really didn't want to get into details regarding the whole war and all that. She was only a small child, so the less she knew about it, the better. "I guess you could say a big one."

His answers didn't seem to satisfy the black-haired girl, but she decided to not pry for answers any further. It was obvious that the pinkette didn't feel very comfortable about the subject. "I… I see. So, I guess that means you must be really strong, right?"

The Dragon Slayer couldn't a prevent a huge grin from reaching his face. "You bet! I just happen to be the strongest person in my guild!" He was exaggerating, but it was not like his guildmates were here to try and prove him wrong, so he may as well brag as much as he wants.

"Alright, I get that you are strong. But what do you mean by guild? What is that?"

"Hmm, how do I put this…" Crossing his arms around his chest in a thoughtful manner, the Dragon Slayer found himself deep in thought. "You could say that it's a place where you can eat and take jobs. It's where anyone can have a good time at anytime and still be welcomed." Natsu smiled in fondness, as the memories of his friends and family slowly came into his mind. "It's a place where everyone cares about each other. A place where me and my friends can all call home."

The black-haired girl was taken back by the pinkette's explanation. She had to admit, the whole idea of a place like that did sound very appealing. "That… That must be pretty nice."

"It is!" He exclaimed in excitement. "After all, in our guild we all treat each other like family!"

That got her attention. _A… Family?_ For some reason, that simple word repeated inside her mind like an echo. She felt the need to ask him more about his guild, feeling an odd interest about it.

"Rukia!"

Both of their heads turned to the direction where the voice suddenly came from. For Natsu, it was easy to recognize the owner of the voice. It was none other than the red-haired kid he saw not long ago. Someone who Rukia was already familiar with.

"Renji!" She shouted back, feeling a sense of relief wash over her. And he was not alone. She could see the rest of their friends coming alongside him as well.

"Rukia! What happened? Are you alright?"

"Don't worry guys, I'm fine. Thanks to Natsu here that is." She gestured to the pink-haired teen. "He protected me from that old man before he could even hurt me."

"Eh, this guy?"

"Yo! Name's Natsu, nice to meet you all!" Greeting the group of kids with a friendly wave, Natsu then directed his gaze to the red hair. "You must be Renji, right?"

"Y-Yeah?" Renji responded with some degree of hesitation.

He was not the type of person who would blindly trust a complete stranger right off the bat, but something on the pinkette's friendly attitude felt so authentic, that he just couldn't show any true distrust towards him. His thoughts however halted when Rukia spoke again, getting everyone's attention back on her.

"Anyway, did you guys took all the stuff back to our place?"

The red hair gave her friend a wide grin. "Heck yeah we did! We have more than enough for everyone to share."

Having heard that, Rukia could not contain a sigh of relief from escaping her.

"That's great to hear. Hey Natsu, why don't you come with us? I'm sure you would like to try some too."

Natsu was authentically surprised by the sudden invitation. He was honestly not expecting that kind of gesture from the small girl. He opened his mouth to answer, but Renji quickly beat him to the punch.

"Oi, oi! What are you doing Rukia! Why are you inviting pinkie here into our place just like that!?" Renji wasn't the only one who had that same concern, as some of the others kids were also wondering the exact same thing. "Seriously Rukia! what is wrong with..."

A fist slamming on top of his head was enough to silence the red hair.

"Ouch! W-What the hell!"

"Are you all idiots or what? Show some respect! He saved me, remember? What kind of adult would do that in here, uh? Nobody! So the least you could all do is show a bit of gratitude!"

If there was any further objection towards her, then it was all left unspoken. Nobody dared contradict the black-haired girl or her decision anymore. Not even Renji, who was now holding his head in pain, had anything else to say.

Satisfied with the result, Rukia turned back at Natsu with an expectant look as she waited for an answer. He of course couldn't help but feel as a nervous cold drop of sweat began to run down the side of his face.

 _She acts so much like Erza!_ And if she was anything like her, then there was no way she would accept a _no_ for an answer.

Letting out a nervous laugh while scratching the back of his head, Natsu decided to answer.

"A-Alright then, lead the way!"

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

* * *

"O-Ouch! That hurts!"

"Then don't move, you are only making things a lot harder!" Scolding the Dragon Slayer seating beside her on the small bed, Rukia took another roll of bandages before using it to cover his injured arm.

And let's just say that she wasn't doing things any gently.

"Then do it right! Dammit! Do you even know how to treat this kind of injury?"

Natsu already tried to pull his arm away from the small girl's grasp, but each time he tried he ended up in failure. She was far stronger than what she let on.

"Of course I do! I wouldn't have survived as long as I have if I didn't!" Rolling the bandages around his injured arm one last time, Rukia let out a satisfied sigh as she cleaned some sweat from her forehead. "There all done. Happy now?"

Relief to have his arm back, Natsu looked at his now bandaged extremity.

It was all covered now. Rukia already treated his others wounds as much as she could. The best thing Natsu could do from now on was rest.

It would take some time, but he knew he will eventually recover. In a day or two perhaps? Okay, maybe that was pushing it a little too far.

Taking his eyes away from his arm, Natsu glanced around the small room of the little cabin he was currently in. It was filled with kids of different ages, all eating some of the apples that Rukia and her other friends stole.

"What's with all the kids?"

As if acknowledging his question, Rukia gave him a look of surprise, clearly not expecting that sort of question to came out of nowhere. "Well, just like myself, none of them have parents either. We all came alone when we arrived in the Soul Society."

Now it was Natsu's turn to be surprised. "Really? But don't they have any other family or something?"

"Well, the thing is...a little hard to explain." She paused. "Hardly anyone remembers anything from their past life, that includes our families as well. So when most people arrive here at the Soul Society, they are all by themselves and sometimes without any memory besides their name and a few other things."

Natsu could only look at her in silence as she continues to observe the other children as they played.

"It's also normal for people to create small groups or communities like this, since there is no other place to go. And it also helps us survive, cause this way everyone can support each other." She returned her gaze back at him. "And me? I have lived in here ever since I was little, so I don't really have anything to remember besides the streets I grew in."

At this point, Natsu had no idea as to how to respond to Rukia's words. There was something about what Rukia said that bugged the Dragon Slayer. _Past life?_ He was about to ask what she meant by that, but stopped when he spotted an incoming object from the corner of his eye.

Acting on pure instinct, Natsu raised his left hand just in time to catch an apple that went flying towards him. Holding it in his hand, the pinkette observed the red colored fruit in curiosity.

"You sure do look like you need it. We don't want you drooling all over the floor like a starving animal, it's already dirty enough." This time it was Renji who spoke before handing one to Rukia.

Too hungry to even care, Natsu opted to ignore the comment and took a bite with a quick reply. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He dismissed his words with a wave of his hand. "Rukia would probably kick my teeth out if I didn't give you one. By the way, what's with your wounds? You look like you got your ass beaten or something."

"I'll have you know that I won that fight!"

Renji gave him a questioning look. "Yeah? Did the old man really give you that much trouble?"

"That guy? Nah, I took care of him very easily. No, this are from some fights a had before I got here."

"Fights?" He inquired.

Taking another bite, the pinkette was about to reply to the red hair, but stopped when he caught sight of Rukia shivering for some reason. "Are you alright?"

"Uh? Y-Yeah, I'm fine… I'm just a little c-cold, that's all."

"Well, it is getting late, so it is normal that it can get a little cold at night."

The nights in this region of the Rukongai were harsh, especially at this time of the year. And with how many kids there were, they didn't really have enough mattresses for everyone. Sometimes they even have to share, but even then, it is never really enough.

"Oh, I think I can help with that." Having finished eating the rest of the apple, Natsu lifted his left hand.

"Uh, Natsu, what are you..." The next thing that happen came without warning.

Natsu's hand was suddenly engulfed in fire.

Both Renji and Rukia couldn't stop themselves from screaming in panic, as they were caught completely by surprise by the sudden action.

Rukia was quick to push herself away from the flames, going as far as to drag herself to the other side of the bed while Renji ended up losing his balance and fell on the floor. The commotion of course caught the attention of everyone else in the room, and they were all surprised when they saw Natsu's hand covered in fire.

The Dragon Slayer of course was beyond confused by everyone's reaction. "What with all of you?

It took a moment, but Renji was the first one to speak. "Y-Your… Your hand!"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I-It's…it's on fire!"

"Uh, yeah I know that. Are you dumb or something?"

"Who are you calling dumb?! You pink-haired idiot! I mean why is your hand on fire!"

"Oh! So that's what you guys mean..."

"Yes! That's exactly what we mean!"

Having just realized what all the commotion was about, Natsu couldn't help but chuckle as he rubbed his hair in embarrassment. "Well, that's easy. This is my magic."

There was a long awkward pause.

"Eeeeeeehhhhhhhh!"

* * *

 **In the outskirts of the Rukongai...**

* * *

"Please tell me you found something."

"Sorry Captain. Nothing to report yet."

"Seriously, nothing at all? We've been here for hours and still haven't found anything yet."

"I'm afraid so, sir."

"Tch. Man that sucks." Mumbling to himself, the Captain was quick to dismiss his subordinate before looking back at the destroyed landscape.

Captain Hirako Shinji watched as the rest of his underlings continue to search through the scorched land, looking for any kind of trail or clue that could tell them find what happened in here.

That's the reason why he was sent into this wrecked wasteland that used to be a forest. To investigate the origin behind said disaster.

From what he read from the recent reports detailing the event, a ball that was seemingly made out of fire came from the sky and impacted the surrounding area. It scorched the land and burned the trees into a crisp, leaving only a crater in the place of the impact.

It was something that was not only unusual, but almost unheard of in the entirety of Soul Society. Which was the reason why it was something that needed to be investigated as soon as possible. But sadly, they weren't having any luck so far.

"Damn, it's getting late and we have yet to find anything." Looking over to the horizon, the blond Captain was able to see the sunset nearing and was soon to be replaced by the white moon.

"Captain Hirako." He heard someone say.

Turning to the one who called him, Shinji soon came face to face with none other than his Lieutenant.

"Oh, Sōsuke? Did you find anything?"

The man with the glasses nodded in confirmation. "I did, Captain."

His eyes widened lightly at this. "Oh, really? What did you find?"

"Well, I apologize if it doesn't sound very accurate, but I was able to find a peculiar trail of heat leading towards south, but it's still barely there. Like I said, it could be nothing, so you don't really need to listen to me, Captain."

"Nonsense, even if it isn't accurate, it's still better than nothing. Besides, if I comeback empty-handed, then I'll never hear the end of it from Kisuke. That guy really wanted me to retrieve him some samples or something. Heh, what a weirdo."

"Captain Hirako, please don't talk bad about Captain Urahara."

"Tch, you are annoying too, you know? Anyway, tell our subordinates to stay put and continue searching the area for any more clues. You and I are going for a little walk."

"Hai, Captain."

* * *

 **Rukongai. Inuzuri district...**

* * *

"So, you are a wizard?"

"Yeap."

"And you can control fire?"

"Pretty much. I can also produce fire from any part of my body. Oh! And I can eat it too."

"Wow! Really? What does it taste like?"

The child's question of course earned a chuckle from the Dragon Slayer. "It's really good if you ask me, but I don't recommend you to try it, people tend to get burn rather easily."

"Can you show us?" This time it was Rukia who asked. "I mean, can you show us how you eat fire?"

She had to admit, all of this talk about magic and wizards did sound too far fetched to be true, but after seeing Natsu's previous _demonstration_ of his powers, she just could not help but feel curious about it.

"Uh, I'll like to, but I can only eat fire from others, not from my own."

"Why not?" Asked Renji rom the other side of the small room.

Natsu gave the red hair a plain look. "Would you eat your own hand?"

"Ew, point taken."

Some of the kids couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. But then one of the other boys in the group decided to ask. "Wait, if you are really a wizard, a mage or whatever, how did you learned magic?"

"How? My dad taught me, of course!" He has always been proud of all of his father's teachings, so he didn't have any problem in telling the kids about them.

"That's so cool! Hey, do you have any stories you can share with us then? You know, because you are a wizard and all that!"

Natsu tilted his head in confusion. "Stories?"

"That's right! Even if you don't have a beard or a pointed hat, you still know how to use magic! So you must have been in some cool adventures!" Excitement soon began to spread across the room, and hearing all of the request he was getting from everyone.

Natsu knew there was just no way he was getting out of this. He gave a quick Rukia a quick glance, and much to his own surprise, the girl seemed to be just as excited as everyone else in the room, if not more. She even got closer to his side so she could hear him better.

Even Renji was showing some degree of interest.

Seeing no escape, Natsu sighed in defeat. _Well, I might as well tell them something cool._

"Alright, alright I'll do it." Crossing his arms over his chest, Natsu got himself deep in thought, trying to think over over what kind of story should he tell them. It took him a few moments of thinking, but in the end he was able to reach a swift conclusion. "Alright! I got it now!"

Silence soon filled the room once again, as everyone waited for the Dragon Slayer to start.

"Okay, well. It all started when me and my friend Happy went into this town looking for my dad…"

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **And that's it, second chapter done and done.**

 **It sure is fun writing Natsu's interactions with everyone, one of my favorites parts when it comes to writing his character.**

 **And Shinji and Aizen just appeared! I don't think anybody expected that so soon. It feels enjoyable to write Shinji's character as well. He is so blatant yet I find his personality amusing to see.**

 **Also, before anyone calls me out on dates, let me clarify that I find it complete BS that both Rukia and Renji's bodies grow so much in just 10 years, it just doesn't make sense! Especially with how low the aging process in Soul Society seems to be. So I find it more logical that they may be in reality more closer to Shūgei as how he looked back when Shinji and the Vizards were still Captains.**

 **Well anyway, that's all for me now. Don't forget to share your opinion and let me know what you guys think.**

 **And more importantly, I hope you like it.**

 **That's all for now so please take care and I'll see you on the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I begin, I first need to inform that I added an extra last part to the previous chapter, for those who haven't read it yet. With that said, welcome everybody to this new exciting chapter of 'Soul of Fire'.**

 **It took some time, but it's finally here. And I must say, it was both fun and exciting to write this chapter, so I hope you guys like it.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to tell me what you guys think and don't be afraid to share any ideas you may have.**

 **So enough said. I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 _Natsu's painful screams echoed throughout the Ravines of Time. Acnologia's hand buried deep inside his back._

 _Not only was it painful, but strange as well. He felt as if he was burning from deep inside, as if his very own body was being torn apart by an overwhelming force, yet he did not feel the touch of Acnologia's hand. It was more of a sensation._

 _A really cold and painful sensation._

 _"What is...happening to me!?"_

 _Natsu was barely able to think straight due to the immense pain he was under. It was so great that he was sure that if anybody else were to be submitted into this same process, they all would have probably be goners by now._

 _"Since you actually managed to entertain me, if only for a little bit, I may as well tell you a little secret of mine, Dragon Slayer."_

 _Despite the pain he was in, Natsu still was able to to turn his head to the side, if only just so he could get a clear look at the older Dragon Slayer's face._

 _"Tell me, have you ever asked yourself how did I became so strong? So powerful that not even that Dark Wizard could ever hope to reach my level, let alone defeat me?"._

 _Natsu did not know why, but for some reason he was sure that whatever words were about to come out of Acnologia's mouth, he by no means was going to like them._

 _"By eating the soul of a living dragon."_

 _Natsu's eyes widened at this. "W-What?"_

 _"A dragon's soul. By pulling the soul out of a living dragon and devouring it, I cannot just only assimilate that dragon's power, but its immunity to its elemental affinity as well. You can easily guess where my resistance to all magic came from."_

 _To eat...a dragon's soul?_

 _Natsu was still trying to process the implications of that statement, and surprisingly, it didn't take long before he realized the meaning behind Acnologia's current actions._

 _Wait, is he actually going to..._

 _"Eat your soul?" A sinister smile formed on his face. One that promised nothing but suffering. "That's what you were thinking, isn't it?"._

 _Before Natsu could even respond, Acnologia withdraw his hand from his body. Blue spectral energy soon began to leak out, flowing all the way into the older Dragon Slayer's mouth._

* * *

…

* * *

 **Rukongai. Inuzuri district...**

* * *

"Hey, has anybody seen Rukia? I can't find her anywhere."

"Rukia? I think she is with Natsu."

"Wha-Really? What's she doing with that guy?"

His friend shrugged in response. "Don't know. He went out to the forest early in the morning for some reason, and Rukia just tag along with him."

"I can't believe this." A long sigh of exasperation escaped Renji. "What's wrong with her? We barely know the guy at all and she just goes with him all by herself?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but Natsu seems like a really nice guy to me."

"Yeah! And he has pink hair, there is no way someone like that can be bad at all!"

The red-hair couldn't help but groan in annoyance. After everything that happened last night, the relationship between the pink-haired teen and the other children improved immensely. Not only because of the little show that he pulled with his so called _powers_ , but mainly because of the stories that he decided to share with everyone.

They were entertaining, sure. He wasn't going to argue against that. But for him, it would take more than just a few magic tricks and some made up stories to earn his trust. After all, the only reason why he even allowed the guy to spent the night with them was because if he didn't, Rukia's would surely make his life a living hell. And that was something that he wanted to avoid at all cost.

"Well, they better come back soon. It's already noon and we still have yet to hear anything from them. I just hope Rukia is alright."

* * *

 **In the outskirts of the Rukongai. Forest near the Inuzuri district...**

* * *

"I still can't believe it. Just how did you managed to catch all of those fish so fast?!"

Letting out a soft chuckle, Natsu proudly patted the large basket that he was carrying over his shoulder. "What can I say, years of practice I guess."

Glancing over at their soon-to-be-breakfast, Rukia could barely hold her own excitement. "Even so, that's a lot of fish for just one small river. Now that I think about it, how did you know there was a river here in the middle of the forest?"

"Hmm? I just happen to came across it yesterday, back when I was making my way to the town."

Right now, Natsu was wearing nothing but his same white pants and sandals. His torso was mostly covered by bandages, including his right arm as well. The only exception being his scarf, as it was still hanging loosely around his neck like always.

"By the way, not to be rude or anything, but why did you ask to come with me anyway? I mean, you could have just waited in the cabin along with everyone else until I came back. So what gives?"

The question somehow caught Rukia by surprise. "Well, I'm not the type of person who likes having other people do everything while I stand around and do nothing."

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense."

"Besides, someone needs to make sure you don't get lost. The forest can be a little tricky sometimes."

"Oi, don't count me out just yet. I basically grew up in the wild, you know? And it's not like I'm completely helpless when it comes to directions. I'm also one hell of a tracker."

"If you say so." Both of them could not help but share a moment to laugh.

Natsu had to admit, he was truly enjoying his time with Rukia. He wasn't completely sure why, but last night, if only for a moment, it felt almost as if he was still back in the guild with his friends, just having a good time and stuff.

He knew it was by no means the same, but it sure felt like it, if only for a little.

Still, he knew that feeling would not last for long. He was actually planning on leaving today to continue searching for his friends, or at the very least find a way back to the guild.

That was why he went fishing and go through the trouble of getting breakfast for everyone. It was all to show his gratitude for allowing him stay at their place during the night.

"By the way, Natsu. Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Uh? Sure, what is it?"

For some reason, Rukia seemed to hesitate to speak, as her gaze suddenly shifted from the pinkette to her feet below. "I… I mean. Do you think you can…"

"If I can what?" Natsu couldn't help but feel a little curious as for what was this all about. It didn't take a genius to realize that whatever Rukia was trying to say, it was making her feel very uncomfortable.

"D-Do you think you can...keep telling me more of those stories you were telling us last night."

"Stories? Oh! You mean those about me and my friends?"

"Y-Yeah! They are really fun to hear. And I'm really curious as to what happen after you fought that cursed flute."

The ever present excitement in her voice was enough to draw an amused laugh from the pinkette. He may be leaving today, but he really saw no problem in sharing a few more of his stories before he departs.

"Heh, sure, no problem. When we get back, I'll be sure to tell you a few of them if you like. Deal?"

Returning his smile with one of her own, Rukia answered instantly. "Deal!"

"Sorry to interrupt this heart warming moment and all, but I'm afraid that will have to wait for another time."

Both of Natsu and Rukia's eyes widened in surprise.

The young girl quickly looked around her, trying to find the owner of the unknown voice. But unlike her, Natsu didn't had that same problem. His eyes immediately darted to the place where he knew it came from before he saw him.

Crouching on top of a tree branch was a man dressed in black and white robes. His most unique characteristic being the long blond hair that reached all the way down to his waist.

He was looking at them with what could be described as a creepy smile.

"Found you~"

Having heard the cheerful tone in the stranger's voice, Natsu's eyes narrowed in caution. He couldn't tell accurately, but just knowing that this man was able to sneak upon them without him even noticing was enough to make it clear that the man was dangerous. That, and add the fact that he did not liked the way the blond was looking at them.

Natsu quickly dropped the basket he was carrying and stood protectively in front of Rukia. He had no intention of letting her be on harms way.

"Who are you?" Demanded the pinkette. The previous playful tone that he had moments ago long gone.

Following the direction on which Natsu was looking at, Rukia was soon able to see just who the new comer was. She didn't recognized the man, but her eyes widened when she took notice of the clothes he was wearing and the sheathed sword that he carried on his waist.

 _Oh no…_

"Name is Shinji, kid."

 _This is really, really bad…_

"And I'm a Shinigami."

* * *

Standing away from the scene while using a Kidō spell to hide his presence, Sōsuke Aizen watched closely as Captain Hirako confronted the strange pink haired individual.

He watched with interest as the young man seemed to take a protective stance in front of the little girl that accompanied him. Much curious. It was almost as if he was somehow aware of the immense power that the Captain that stood in front of him possessed.

Was he somehow able to feel the high levels of Reiatsu? Or was the boy perhaps acting on pure instincts?

Regardless of that, it would seem that the pink-haired boy knew how to fight to at least some degree. It was easy to know that by just looking at the stance on which his body just took. It was one that didn't show any discipline, yet seem to carry a lot of experience.

Even so, he had yet to show anything noteworthy besides his unusual Reiryoku. It was almost as if it was something else entirely. He was quite curious as to what kind of surprises would the boy have under his sleeve. After all, no normal person can burn such a large portion of a forest to that kind of degree.

 _Or at least not by normal means._ A smirk reached Aizen's features as a ray of sunlight reflected on his glasses. It gave the Lieutenant a much sinister appearance.

* * *

"Shinigami, huh?" Questioned Natsu with a raised eyebrow, pondering over the name as he glared at the man now known as Shinji.

"That's right. Captain of Squad 5, Hirako Shinji at your service."

"Name's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Fairy Tail Wizard." Having stated his name, Natsu quickly adopted a fighting stance.

"Woah, woah, take it easy big guy, no need to get like that." The Captain brought his hands up. "I'm not here to fight you, but you would do me a huge favor if you were to come with me quietly."

The Dragon Slayer's guard slightly lowered. "Uh? What for?"

Shinji couldn't help but scratch his head, feeling unsure as to how he should answer. "Well, lets just say that some people aren't that _happy_ with all the ruckus that you caused."

"Ruckus? I don't understand. What did I even do?"

"Well, you did kind of burned down a forest, scaring a lot of people. And don't try to deny it, there's a whole trail leading us directly to you. Besides, the size of the Reiryoku you posses it's too massive that even a child would be able to feel it."

"Rei-what? The hell is that? I don't understand anything that you are saying, but I haven't done anything wrong."

"Tch. Quite the stubborn one, aren't you? Look, regardless if it was you or not, I still need you to come with me."

Having heard that, a smirk soon reached Natsu's face. Punching his right fist into his open left hand, the pinkette replied. "Well, what if my answer is _no_?"

 _What a bother._ Shinji could do nothing to stop himself from letting out an exasperated sigh. "Are we seriously going to do this?"

"Heck yeah!" Natsu yelled as he was about to charge in, ready to take the blond head on.

"Wait, Natsu! Stop! Don't fight him!"

He was forced to a stop when he felt a hand holding his arm in place, preventing him from advancing any further. Turning to the one holding him, Natsu came face to face with a very distressed Rukia.

"You are still injured, you idiot! And even if you weren't, you still wouldn't be able to fight him! Let alone win!"

"Huh? Why is that?" He was trying to make sense of what he was hearing while also trying to take his arm back, but Rukia was proving to be very persistent. Shinji of course remained silent as he watched the scene with interest.

"Because he is a Shinigami! You don't fight the Shinigami! Never!" At this point, Rukia was already yelling at the top of her lungs. "Please! Even with your magic, there is just no way you can beat him! You are only going to get hurt!"

The smaller girl looked at him with a pleading look on her eyes. But before she could even continue insisting on the Dragon Slayer to reconsider, the sudden touch of a hand resting on top of her head caused her to cease speaking.

"Hey, I know you are worried and all, I understand that." Smiling reassuringly at Rukia, Natsu proceed to pat the top her head in a gentle manner. "But trust me on this one, alright?"

Rukia just stood frozen in place, finding herself unable to look away from his kind gaze.

The petite girl didn't know what to do at this point, let alone what to say. She knew that the Shinigami were the highest authority in the Soul Society and all of it's districts. Going against their wishes was basically a death sentence. But she also knew that the people who are normally taken away by them are almost never seen again.

Rukia couldn't help but be feel conflicted as to what should she do at this point. But in the end, she decided to choose what she believed was right. To put her trust on Natsu's words.

She didn't give a direct response, but simply released Natsu's arm, allowing him to move freely once again. "Just… Just be careful."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Natsu smiled in return. "But now I need you to stand back a little bit, okey? Cause I warn you, things are about to get real hot."

Without any objections, Rukia gave him a slow nod before doing as she was told.

Once the black-haired girl was out of view, the Dragon Slayer turned to face blond before sending him a confident grin. "So, where was I?"

"You were about to fight me." The Shinigami replied with slight boredom.

"Heh, works for me!" Igniting both of his fist, Natsu covered them with his wild flames as a feral grin appeared on his face. "I'm all fired up!"

 _Uh? Fire coming out of his hands?_ This action of course captured Shinji's interest. _That's quite unusual._

Before Shinji could even continue pondering over the pinkette's mysterious ability, his train of thought soon halted when he caught sight of Natsu charging at him with an impressive speed.

" **Karyū no—** " Acting fast, Shinji was able to get himself out of the way just in time to avoid Natsu's attack before it hit the spot where he was previously standing on. " **—Tekken!** "

When the fist came in contact with the wood, the whole structure of the tree was immediately blow into smithereens while the remaining pieces were completely incinerated.

Shinji whistled, feeling a little impressed by the display as he landed back on the ground safely. "That's some impressive strength you got there."

"There's more from where that came from!" Using the now dead trunk as support, the Dragon Slayer pushed himself with his feet before launching himself straight towards Shinji.

" **Karyū no—** " Igniting his feet on fire, Natsu prepared a devastating kick. " **—Kagizume!** "

The attack was strong, but it was not able to hit its intended target, as he suddenly disappeared from view in a flash. _He vanished?!_

Unable to stop his attack, Natsu ended up destroying the ground, causing a strong tremor that managed to violently shake the land itself while flames flew at all directions.

Natsu cursed under his breath as he tried to locate his opponent. He was trying to understand what even happen. One moment the guy was standing there, the next he was gone!

"Where the hell is he?"

Shinji then appeared behind Natsu. "Jeez, you sure are loud. Was that your first time seeing a Shunpo?" The Captain was then forced to take a step back to avoid another flaming fist, which was then fallowed by another one.

The blond soon found himself evading multiple consecutive attacks from the pinkette, who only continue his relentless assault without stopping. This actions of course ended up drastically changing the landscape around them, as a lot of the local flora ended up being destroyed by Natsu's stray attacks.

Using a large boulder for cover, Rukia could only watch the current fight with complete amazement. She couldn't believe just how strong Natsu was. Just looking at all of the destruction that the Dragon Slayer was able to cause was enough to leave her in complete awe.

 _Has Natsu always been this strong?_

"Come on. Don't tell me this is all you got." After having avoided another kick from Natsu, which ended up destroying another tree behind him. "You looked so confident no long ago, but you haven't even touch me yet."

"Shut up!" Acting in anger, Natsu threw another punch, but it ended up been avoided by the blond once again.

Natsu would never admit it, but Rukia was right. Not only has he yet to recover his full strength, but his wounds were drastically hindering his movements up to the point where it was starting to get too painful to move.

And even with all of that, the blond still had yet to draw out that sword of his.

 _I… I don't know how long will I be able to keep this up._ Thought Natsu. _And even with all the rest I already had I...I don't think I have enough magic to use any of my stronger techniques!_

Still, there was one more thing that he has yet to try.

Using his arms to take hold of the ground, Natsu used them to support his weight before launching a sweeping kick towards Shinji's legs. The blond easily dodged the attack by jumping up in the air and far away from harms reach.

"You know what, I'm starting to think that you are nothing more than a big disappointment. I ain't even trying yet."

Rather than retorting, Natsu only smirked in response. Something that Shinji did not failed to take notice.

"Got you."

Shinji raised an eyebrow at this, before sending the pinkette a questioning look. "What are you..."

"You can't dodge in midair. Can you?"

The blond's eyes soon widened in panic as he realized what the pinkette was referring to. "W-Wait! H-Hold on a second!"

" **Karyū no—** " Natsu began, taking a deep breath.

"Stop! Don-!"

" **—Hōkō!** " At his command, a torrent of powerful flames soon came from out of the Dragon Slayer's mouth and enveloped Shinji's body.

The breath attack didn't stop there, though. It went without showing any signs of stopping, destroying numerous of the trees that were on it's way while leaving nothing but a path of smoking destruction.

Natsu stood at the beginning of said path, panting heavily as smoke came from out of his mouth.

He was too tired. No, scratch that, he was beyond exhausted. It was a miracle that he was still able to stand. But even so, that didn't stop him from letting out a tired yet satisficed smile.

"Gotta give it you you. That sure was a close one."

Natsu's body stooped in place. He recognized the voice almost immediately.

"W-What?" Turning around, he was quickly rewarded by the sight of none other than Shinji, standing a few meters away from him. And much to his shock, he was completely unscathed. "No… No way."

At this point, Natsu could barely hold his heavy breathing. Just how was the blond able to escape from him attack?

Removing some dust from his clothes, Shinji stared back at Natsu with an impassive look. He didn't fail to notice how the Dragon Slayer looked like he was ready to collapse at any moment due to exhaustion.

He had to admit, that last attack was dangerous. If he hadn't used Shunpo to get away from the breath attack at the time he did, things could have gone terribly bad for him.

The pinkette seemed to posses a very dangerous power, so he could no longer let his guard down like he did. That would be just too reckless. _That means I can't take him lightly anymore._

"Tch. This is such a bother, but I guess I have no other choice." Sighing in annoyance, Shinji moved his hand and grasped the hilt of his sword. "I'll just have to end this quick."

Pulling his Zanpakuto out of its sheath, Shinji took a quick glance at the blade of his katana, looking at the reflection of his face before turning back at Natsu. The Dragon Slayer's body tensed when he saw this. Shinji was finally going to attack.

 _Should I perhaps use my release?_ Shinji definitely give the idea some thought. But one glance at the direction where his Lieutenant was hiding was enough to give him a clear answer. _No, probably not. I should probably stick with something simple._

With that in mind, Shinji disappeared from view and appeared right in front of Natsu. His sword ready deal an horizontal slash.

"D-Dammit!" Natsu did the very first thing that come up on his mind and crossed his arms in front of him in a defensive manner with the intend if blocking the incoming attack.

"Too slow."

It was a powerful blow, no doubt about it. Natsu was barely able to stop it, but not without seriously injuring his arms in the process, receiving the full force of the attack.

Blood splashed from his unprotected arms, causing the pinkette to grunt in pain as he felt the cold steel cutting through the flesh of his arms. And even with that, the impact of the attack was still strong enough to send him flying across the field and causing him to crash against multiple trees. They all collapsed on top of him, leaving him buried deep under them.

"Natsu!" It was Rukia who yelled in worry. Running out from her hiding spot, she tried to go straight to where she knew Natsu was, not caring if she was getting too close to the still on-going fight. "Natsu! Tell me you are alright! Natsu!"

Before Rukia could even get near where the pinkette was buried at, she was suddenly stooped by Shinji. He extended his hand in front of her, blocking her path.

"Don't worry, he is fine. He is probably just unconscious." Shinji knew that his words probably did little to ease the girl's concerns for the pink-haired boy's safety, but it's not like he cared anyway.

The blond could still tell that his final attack took more effort then what he originally intended. _How annoying._ Thought the Captain as he began to make his way towards the downed pinkette.

"Oh well. Mission accomplished, I guess."

* * *

 **Unknown place. Unknown time...**

* * *

Natsu had no idea of what just happened.

One moment he was standing there, fighting against that creepy dude with the blond hair and the sword. The next? He found himself standing on a blank space, surrounded by nothing but emptiness.

"Where am I?" Natsu looked around him, searching for anything that may give him an answer. But there was nothing to see except the white void. "Wait, I've been here before, hadn't I?"

" **That is correct.** "

Startled by the voice that came from out of nowhere, Natsu was quick to look around him, but he found no one in sight. "Who's there!? Show yourself!"

" **Very well then.** " Suddenly from out of thin air, a figure began to take form. It was a slow process, but it soon began to take shape, adopting a form that Natsu was already familiar with. " **Hello, Natsu.** "

"Z-Zeref?" Natsu could not believe what he was seeing, but it wasn't long before his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "No, you are not Zeref. Who are you?"

" **I'm whoever you want me to be.** " The figure then changed into the form of Gray. " **Whoever your heart desires.** "

"Stop doing that, I don't like it. And you still haven't answered my question. Who are you?"

" **I'm you. Or well, a part of you to be exactly.** " The figure then turned into Wendy.

Staring deeply at the small figure of the younger Dragon Slayer before him, Natsu couldn't help but wonder just when or where did he saw this kind of thing before?

It was then that realization finally hit him. "Hold on second! I remember you now! You were there when I was unconscious! Back when I was dying because of those seeds thingies!"

" **Like before, you are correct.** "

Before Natsu could say anything else, a tremor suddenly shocks the floor without warning. The landscape was soon replaced by a terrain full of volcanoes and a dark black sky that was covered by a wide cape of smoke and sulfur.

The figure then grew instantly in size, adopting the reptilian form of none other than Natsu's deceased father, Igneel.

" **And I'm here to help you.** "

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **Well, that was a thing. So, did you guys like it? Did you hate it? Let me know!**

 **Natsu is Shinji's objective. Who would have thought? Certainly not me. It sure was fun writing Shinji, as I really like his character. Too bad he didn't have a bigger roll at the end of the manga. Also, Natsu vs Shinji is something that I have really wanted to do for a long time now. Hope you guys liked it. But the fight is still far from over.**

 **I've also been working hard on establishing some trust between Natsu an Rukia's relationship, as I feel they are the kind of people who can rely with one another. Similar to how Rukia works as a support for Ichigo. And what's happening with Acnologia? Well, we still don't know what's going on with that genocidal Dragon Slayer. But rest assure that the Dragon King will return.**

 **Anyway, I guess that's all I have to say. So please, allow me to hear your opinion about the story, and any ideas you may have, please share them. I'm an open minded person, so some things may actually make it in the story.**

 **With that said, please have a nice day and we'll meet again in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome back to this brand-new chapter!**

 **I'm quite overjoyed by all the good responses I've been getting lately, so as a thank you to all of you for your support, I bring you this chapter sooner than what I first anticipated.**

 **Many of you are probably curious as to** _ **who**_ **was the one speaking to Natsu in the ending of the last chapter, which is no surprise. And spoilers, but for those who don't remember, he appeared in the manga back when Natsu was dying due to both the Dragon seed and the Demon seed trying to mix. But enough of that.**

 **Some questions will be answered in this chapter. Then there will be more questions. Hehe, I'm evil. There were a few other questions that I've been asked, but it will probably be better if I don't answer them for now. Spoilers and all that.**

 **Anyway, please don't forget to tell me what you think and constructive criticism is more than welcome. Also, any ideas or suggestions you may have are welcome as well, so don't hesitate to share them.**

 **With all that said, please, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 _It has been done._

 _Acnologia has won._

 _And Natsu Dragneel was no more._

 _The extraction process has finally been completed, and the last remains of Natsu's soul have been taken from his now lifeless body._

 _"One ant less to crush. Six more to go."_

 _The pink-haired Dragon Slayer fought with everything he had until his very last breath. But it was simply not enough._

 _To say that Acnologia felt in some way disappointed with how things turn out wouldn't be far from the true. He actually came to believe that the pink-haired boy would actually turn out to be a real challenge. But it appears that he was wrong all along._

 _No matter. What's done is done. Maybe in a few hundred years more, someone strong might eventually appear. That, if anybody survives the destruction that he was about to unleash upon the entire world, of course._

 _He turned around, ready to hunt down his next prey. But then something made him stop abruptly on his tracks._

 _What… What is this…sensation?_

 _He clutched his stomach as something suddenly started to circulate inside him. "What is...happening?!" Without warning, Acnologia was assaulted by a powerful need to throw up._

 _He covered his mouth with his one hand, trying to prevent himself from vomiting. But that did little to stop what soon came out of it._

 _It was fire._

 _Wild burning fire began to come out of his mouth without showing any signs of stooping. But this by no means was regular fire. No. Unlike the bright red and orange flames that one would normally see, these ones were pitch black._

 _Before he could even figure out what was happening, a clawed hand suddenly came out of his mouth. A hand that was covered in black flames._

 _"ACNOLOGIA!"_

* * *

…

* * *

"Help me?" Looking at the form of his late father standing before him, Natsu could not help but question.

" **That's right.** "

The Dragon slayer seemed to consider for a moment what he was told, and must he say, he was actually quite curious as to what the figure of his late father meant by that. However, another question then struck his head.

"Before that, there's something that I really want to ask you first. Last time I was here, you said that we were inside my heart, right?" It was clear that the he was talking about the volcanic landscape around them.

" **People call it by many names. It could be your heart, it could be your mind or even your soul. But since we are basically inside you, it really doesn't matter which one you choose. So, you can call it whatever you like.** "

Natsu nodded in understanding. "Does that mean that I'm dying again?" He asked with a serious look.

" **Not exactly, if that's what you are concerned about.** "

The answer managed to ease his worries quite a bit, allowing him to release a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding.

" **But you may very well be in great danger.** "

"Uh? What do you mean?"

" **That man. The one you were fighting before I brought you here. He is dangerous.** "

"Dangerous?" The figure nodded before answering.

" **He is a Shinigami.** "

"Again with that crap?" He was seriously starting to get really sick of hearing all of that stuff about the _Shinigami_ and how one shouldn't mess with them. "I'm so tired of hearing that word! What's a Shinigami anyway?!"

" **The Shinigami are gods of death.** "

The reveal of course caused Natsu to stop his momentary outburst while his eyes went wide in shock. "W-Wha...?"

" **They are powerful beings whose job is to maintain the balance between life and death.** " He explained. " **They guide the souls of the dead, bringing them here to the Soul Society so they may rest.** "

"H-Hold on second!" Natsu had to interrupt him right there. His face turned complete pale when he realized what the figure was implying. "D-Does that mean that… Rukia, Renji and the others are…that they actually are..."

" **Dead? Yes, they are. And so are you.** "

"...Uh?"

* * *

 **Outside Natsu. Forest near the Inuzuri district...**

* * *

"Let go of me, you brat!"

"No!"

Refusing to obey the Shinigami's orders, Rukia continue to pull from the Captain's haori with as much force as she could muster.

"I said let go!"

"And I said that I wouldn't let go until you leave him alone!"

Shinji huffed in annoyance at the girl's persistence. It would seem that she had no intention of letting him go any time soon. _This is getting ridiculous!_ The blond tried to pull his haori back from the girl's grasp, but she was proving to be very difficult to handle.

He wanted nothing more than to be done with this job, but this girl from the Rukongai was proving to be too much of a bother.

It's not like he could just get rid of her just like that. He wasn't a heartless bastard that would kill a child just for the sake of it. Although the idea sure was proving to be very appealing each passing second.

"Ouch! No, no, no. Stop it!" Shinji could only yell in pain even more, as Rukia finally decided to let go of his haori... only to start pulling off something else. "Let go of my hair! You little demon! Agh-!"

* * *

 **Inside Natsu's Hearth...**

* * *

"What do you mean by _I'm dead_!?" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs as he held his hands over his head in panic.

" **It is exactly what I said. You died.** "

"But how?! I'm standing right here! See? I don't feel dead at all!"

" **That's because you are a soul now.** " He answered with a solid expression." **Your entire body is entirely made out of Reishi. Just like everything else in the Soul Society.** "

"Made of what? I can´t understand a single word of what you are saying at all!"

The Dragon Slayer felt as if his head was being saturated with lots and lots of information. Something on which his mind could barely keep up with. There was just so much to take in, that he just didn't even knew where to start!

" **Listen. Either if you died or not, at this point, it really doesn't matter anymore. What's important right now, is that if you die as a soul, then it will really be the end of you. You'll disappear from existence. Forever.** "

The figure knew that discovering that he died would be a lot to take in for the, but he needed Natsu to go over it as soon as possible.

There was still a great deal of other things that they needed to discuss, but time was short, so they needed to get into the main reason why he wanted to talk to him in the first place. And knowing him, he knew that he'll have to explain things as simple as he could for him to be able to understand.

" **Right now, the only thing that you need to understand about Reishi, is that thanks to the fact that all of the Soul Society is basically made out it, your body was able to adapt to it the same way it is to the Ethernano back in Earthland. Which is the main reason why I am finally able to speak to you more freely than before.** "

"Uh? What do you mean? Couldn't you just say hi or something? I really would have liked to know there was somebody living inside me the whole time."

" **No, because I did not possess the means to do so due to the lack of Reishi in your body. But now that's no longer an issue. Now, I can finally help you access your Reiryoku.** " The figure then began to change its form, slowly decreasing its size while its voice began to change. " **And with it, you will receive a power much greater. A power that only a select few can acquire. A power even less can use.** "

The figure soon reached Natsu's size, losing his reptilian features in the process as it began to take the form of a person. A person who's only recognizable characteristic was the never-ending flame that ignited his entire body, covering him from head to toe in raging fire.

"What is this power you are talking about?"

" **It's a power that has always been inside you, from the moment you were born.** " The figure then took a step closer, closing the distance between them while looking directly into his eyes. " **The power of a Shinigami.** "

Having heard this, Natsu's eyes slowly widened. _Did I... Did I hear that right?_

"The power of a... Shinigami?" Natsu by no means could believe what he just heard. It did not only sound stupidly absurd, but it did little to no sense at all! Why would he even have Shinigami powers in the first place?

" **I know that you must be confused. You probably have a lot of questions regarding this power, but that will have to wait for another time. As we speak, the Shinigami you were fighting before I brought you here is already making his way towards you. So, we cannot afford to waste any more time.** " The man then stretched his hand towards Natsu. " **Take my hand. Embrace this part of yourself that has remained dormant for far too long, and become what you were always meant to be.** "

The figure paused for a moment to look straight at the Dragon Slayer's dark eyes.

" **Become the Soul of Fire.** "

Natsu glanced at the stretched hand with uncertainty, not sure if he was ready to accept this kind of power. There was just too much to take in, that he couldn't help but feel some degree of hesitation.

But why was he hesitating in the first place? Perhaps he was just afraid of what he could become if he accepted this power. But putting all of his doubts aside, all hesitation soon faded when he remembered the words the man told him.

 _ **...If you die again as a soul, then it will really be the end of you. You'll disappear from existence. Forever…**_

A part of him knew that the figure wasn't lying when he said that. Maybe it had something to do with the man being a part of him and all that. Still, he knew that if he really wanted to win this fight, then he will need all the help he can get.

"I... I accept this power."

With new found determination, Natsu took hold of the man's burning hand and a blaze of golden fire soon began to surround their hand shake, covering both of their hands before making its way around Natsu's arm.

" **I'm glad. After all this time of watching you struggle, seeing you face against numerous impossible odds, I'm glad that I'll finally be able to help you, Natsu.** "

The Dragon Slayer wasn't sure, but he could swear that he heard a hint of happiness his voice.

The golden fire then reached his chest and entered his body like an arrow, but he felt no pain. On the contrary, he was feeling incredible! For once in his life, Natsu Dragneel felt complete.

" **Now go, I've done my part. The rest is up to you now.** "

And with those last parting words, the world around Natsu turned bright.

* * *

 **Outside Natsu. Forest near the Inuzuri district...**

* * *

"Uh? What's that?" Halting his childish fight with the petite girl, Shinji feel a sudden rise of an unknown Reiatsu coming out of nowhere.

Without warning, the ground started to uncontrollably Cracks began to appear while trees collapsed. But none of that could be compared to how suffocating the surrounding air turned, making it almost impossible to breath.

Falling to her knees due to her legs no longer being able to support her own weight, Rukia succumbed to the immense pressure that began to surround her.

"W-What… What's going on?" Her voice barely came out as a whisper, as she found herself struggling to breath.

"Don't move. You will only hurt yourself." Standing unaffected by the strong spiritual pressure that was threatening to crush every living being around them, Shinji turned his attention to the place where he felt that the immense Reiatsu was coming from.

He wasn't surprised when his eyes landed on a familiar group of demolished trees.

"Quite the persistent one, isn't he?" Sighing in annoyance, the blond withdrew his sword once more. "Guess we are doing this again, then."

Smoke began to slowly pour from the wood of the demolished trees. It wasn't until a second later that they all were incinerated by a powerful storm of fire that erupted from underneath.

Observing it happen, even Shinji had to admit that the size of the Reiatsu was truly impressive. The heat of the flames was no laughing matter either. They were something that without a doubt could be described as otherworldly.

Shinji could feel how the surrounding temperature ended up raising to a point that even he would have a hard time being near it for too long. And it was until a few moments later that the fire began to fade away, leaving behind a large cloud of smoke in its place.

Nothing could be seen there, except for the lone silhouette of a person that standing between the remains of smoke and fire.

When everything began to clear up, the first thing that one could see was a white scarf moving in symphony with the wind.

Watching the scene unfold before her very own eyes, Rukia recognized the unmistakable sight of a familiar messy pink hair. "N-Natsu?" A weak yet grateful smile soon formed on her face while a sense of relief overtook her.

She was glad. Glad of knowing that at the very least, her pink-haired friend was alright. However, no longer able to keep herself awake any longer, Rukia fell unconscious soon after.

Watching as the smoke continue to fly away into the sky, Shinji allowed himself to sigh once more. "Damn, why can't you make this any easier?" He mumbled with a tired tone.

But as the smoke continue to clear up even more, what he saw next caused his blood to freeze in shock. _What the...?_

Standing on the middle of the clearing was Natsu.

Ony this time, there was something different about him.

For starters, his clothes took a drastic change. His white pants and the bandages that once covered his entire body were all gone, replaced by a black colored shihakushō, along with a long sheath tied to his back.

The only thing that remained unchanged was his scarf, as it continued to rest around his neck just like it has always been. But it was not just his clothes that looked different, but all of his previous wounds were now completely gone as well. It was almost as if he never got hurt during their fight in the first place.

But the main thing that draw the blond Captain's attention was neither one of those things, but something else entirely.

 _This can't be…_

What caught his attention the most was the long curved two-handed Nodachi sword that the boy was holding on his right hand. The end of the blade stuck into the ground in a vertical direction.

 _A... Zanpakuto? But… But how?_ Nothing in Shinji's head could even comprehend how something like this was even possible. Nobody could obtain a Zanpakuto just like that.

Nobody.

 _Not unless he was a…no, no way. Could this boy actually be..._

"Seems like I made it back. And I sure did quite a mess, didn't I?"

Blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light, it wasn't long before Natsu took notice of the new set of black clothes that he was now wearing.

He found it quite odd, as he was sure that he was wearing something completely different. But other than that, he didn't give it much thought until he realized that he was holding onto something.

His head turned to the side in curiosity, only to find out that what his hand was actually holding was in fact a large sword.

 _Uh? When did I get this thing?_ He lifted the katana in curiosity, taking a closer look at the blade in his hands. The design was quite elegant, even for his taste. The handle was red colored while its end had the form of a dragon's head with a ring clenched between the teeth of its jaw.

A mayor difference that it had to other swords that he has seen before, which was mainly from Erza, was that the blade was not only longer than a normal one, but it was lightly curved as well.

 _Is this what people call a two-handed sword?_

He tried to feel its weight, balancing it between his two hands so he could adjust to it. It was heavy, probably due to its abnormal large size. But he didn't have much of a problem holding it.

He raised his free hand, looking at his open palm before closing it into a tight fist. It would seem that his wounds have healed as well. His right arm included.

But even so, there was a great deal of questions circulating around Natsu's mind right now. His memory then recalled everything that the _man covered in fire_ told him. "So, these are my new powers, huh?"

Holding his new sword by his side, Natsu's eyes then traveled across the destroyed forest, moving all the way until they landed on none other than his opponent.

The Dragon Slayer grinned in anticipation. "So, ready for round two?"

"You know, I'm really starting to believe that you are far more trouble than what you are worth."

Natsu only shrugged. "Yeah, I tend to get that a lot."

"But I have to ask." Spoke Shinji. "Where did you get that Zanpakuto?"

"Is that what is called?" Natsu looked at the sword on his hand in question, staring down at his own reflection on the blade before grinning once more. "Well, if you really want to find out, then why don't you come over here and see if you can get the answer out of me first?"

"Tch. You sure are a stubborn one." Raising his sword above his waist, Shinji took a stance. "But if that's how you want it, then be my guest. Just don't blame me if I end up hurting you too much."

Natsu's excitement only grew at this. "Alright! I'm all fired up!"

The Dragon Slayer's body temperature slowly began to heat up, producing powerful flames that wildly danced around him while he released his power, burning anything that stood anywhere near him. He was able to feel how his magical power began to continuously increase, making his fire much stronger.

But then he felt something.

It was another unknown source of power residing deep inside him, similar to his magic container. _This must be it! The power that guy told me about!_ He thought in realization.

Focusing on that exact energy, Natsu began to draw from it as much power as he could, adding it into his own.

He could feel how his power received a mayor boost due to this new energy, causing his flames to turn even more powerful. Something that Shinji did not failed to take notice.

Increasing his Reiatsu, Natsu roared in defiance. "I hope you are ready! Cause this time, things are going to be a whole lot different!"

Without warning, Natsu moved almost instantly in front of a surprised Shinji. The Captain was forced to raised his sword just in time to block Natsu's frontal attack, creating sparks as their swords came in contact with one another.

 _He got faster._

The attack sure did pack quite the punch, as it able to push Shinji. But it wasn't anything that the Captain couldn´t handle. However, it was not long before he found himself blocking another strike from Natsu, who was now holding his sword with both hands.

The two of them soon began to trade blow after blow. Metal clashing against metal could be heard as the Dragon Slayer continue unleash his assault on the Shinigami. But neither of them was able to land a successful hit.

For what Shinji could tell so far from their current exchange, the boy didn't seem to have any real experience when it comes to handling a sword. His moves were just too stiff and clumsy, but he sure was making up for it with pure brute force.

Regardless of that, the Captain knew that he couldn't let himself get beaten by this brat.

Steeping to the side, he was able to parry Natsu's sword, getting him off-balance just so he could go for a horizontal slash towards the middle of his chest. But his strategy got completely ruined when Natsu's flaming left fist came out of nowhere and managed to land a successful hit on his lower jaw.

"Ouch!" Taking a few steps back to regain some distance, Shinji could not help but growl in pain.

"What? I never said I was only going to use my sword. Did I?"

Shinji only groaned in annoyance. "Don't get cocky, kid."

"I'm not!" Natsu then sprinted forward without giving the blond a second to breath. The two of them soon found themselves clashing swords again. "But you should stop taking my so lightly and start being serious."

"Oh really? Then try and make me, then."

"Is that a challenge what I hear?"

"Maybe it is."

"Then challenge accepted!" Adding more strength to his arms, Natsu began to push forward. Shinji quickly took notice of this and immediately tried to fight back, trying to firmly hold his ground. But the Dragon Slayer's strength proved to be too much, even for him.

Shinji gritted teeth in frustration. _H-He is overpowering me?_

In the end, Shinji was unable to hold his footing and was now skidding on his feet on the ground backwards. "D-Dammit!"

"Hyaaaahhh—!" Roaring with all of his strength, Natsu continue to push back the other Shinigami, sending them both crashing through multiple trees and continue their path without stopping.

"This… This is getting ridiculous!" Managing to get himself out of their lock, Shinji immediately withdraw some distance from his opponent.

Unfortunately for him, the destruction of the multiple trees created a huge cloud of debris, which ended up blocking his line of vision and preventing him from seeing anything beyond five meters or less.

But the worst part of that was that he lost complete track of Natsu.

Clicking his teeth in frustration, Shinji spoke. "Oh great, just exactly what I needed. Where the hell is this brat now?"

"Up here!" Startled by the voice, Shinji's eyes immediately went up.

He was surprised when he saw the form of Natsu high in the air and falling right towards him with his Zanpakuto now back on its sheath.

"Got a little something for you!" With now had both of his hands free, Natsu got ready to perform one of his strongest spells by igniting both of his hands. He coat them both in fire before joining them together, forming a much larger flame around them.

" **Karyū no** —" Began Natsu before slamming his attack right where Shinji stood. "— **Kōen!** "

The resulting explosion of flames was large enough that ended up destroying many more of the surrounding trees and catching the surviving ones on fire.

When the attack began to die down, only Natsu remained standing and completely unaffected by the attack. But he was still on alert.

He saw no sign of the blond Shinigami anywhere. His only guess was that he was able to get out of the way in time. Closing his eyes for a moment, Natsu steady his breathing and began to use his other senses to find his opponent.

Smell. Sound. He allowed his instincts to take control over his body as he stood like that for a few seconds.

His eyes then shot open.

"There!" Natsu spun around, just so he could stop an incoming blade with nothing but his naked hand. "Got you!"

"What?" Shinji could barely believe what he was seeing. Not only was the boy able to locate him even after moving using Shunpo, but he was also capable of releasing his Reiatsu high enough to the point where he was able to stop his Zanpakuto with his bare hand.

 _Just…how strong is he?_

Shinji tried to take his sword back to get some distance from his opponent. But Natsu was somehow able to get a firm hold on the blade, preventing him from going anywhere without leaving his sword.

"Don't act too surprised. I've seen your disappearance trick enough times, that I was just waiting for you to do it again." Before Shinji could even realize what was happening, Natsu's free hand suddenly began to charge with energy, releasing a quantity of magic power so large that even the forest around them began to burn. "And you fell right for it!"

Dragon Slayer then brought his fist forward.

" **Enryūō no Hōken!** "

That was the last thing Shinji heard before he was sent flying across the battlefield. The entire area was then engulfed in flames, leaving nothing but a wide devastation due to the enormous range of the attack. Nothing else could be seen except for a path of burning destruction that didn't seem to have an end.

Having finished discharging his attack, the Dragon Slayer returned his stretched smoking fist back to his side.

"I think I went a little overboard." Looking at all the destruction that he has just caused, Natsu couldn't help but scratch his head in embarrassment as he chuckled. "Oh well. At least I won, didn't I?"

"That you did."

Natsu's head immediately darted to where the unknown voice came from, only to find a man wearing the exact same clothes as him. The only exception being the badge attached to his arm and the pair of glasses.

"I must say, I'm really impressed. To actually manage to harm Captain Hirako like that. And with such a devastating attack? Now that is not an easy feat to accomplish, of that I can assure you." The man complimented while his face carried a kind smile.

At first Natsu looked at the man in confusion, but that soon faded away when he noticed the sword the man was carrying on his waist.

He was a Shinigami too.

"Who are you?" Questioned the Dragon Slayer.

"That's not really important right now. But I must say, I'm truly looking forward in knowing you better, Natsu Dragneel." Having said that, the man's hand reached for his sword, causing Natsu's body to stiff in response. "After all, you have proven to be quite interesting."

Not liking where this conversation was headed, the Dragon Slayer didn´t waste any time and dashed forward, ready to attack.

" **Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu.** "

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **Wow, a lot of things happen this chapter that I can't even believe it myself.**

 **Yeah, Natsu has gotten Shinigami powers, who would have thought? Probably something that I will have lots of fun writing about. And it would seem that there are still some secrets lurking inside Natsu, but that topic will have to wait for another time.**

 **Also, I'm pretty sure you all know who or what the 'man covered in fire' is, and I seriously hope you guys like that idea. It also works as a great theory as to who it was in the manga, so it really is fun to play with those kinds of facts.**

 **Anyway. Regarding the fight, I really hope you guys like it, as I must say, it sure wasn't easy to write. But I guess things do look a lot easier when you imagine them in your mind.**

 **And fucking Aizen though. Who knows what that sneaky bastard is planning right now? Still, if there is something that I wanted to show in this fight, is that Natsu will not rely on one power more than the other. There will be a complete balance of the two.**

 **Also, Natsu's last attack was in fact the 'Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist', for those who didn't know.**

 **But if I thought this part was hard to write, then oh boy, I'm sure going to have a hard time with next chapter. It doesn't make it any less fun though. Well, I guess that's all for now.**

 **Don't forget to share your opinion or ideas, let me know what you think and please, do have a nice day. See you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome to chapter 5 of Soul of Fire!**

 **Wow, already over 25k words, how crazy is that? Last chapter I received quite a few questions and I plan on answering what I can, so let's begin.**

 **Descendant of Flaming Dragons:**

 **I appreciate the feedback, I really love hearing what are the good and bad points in my work, so I can either improve or maintain a good job. And regarding pairings? There may be some, but like you said, it's too early to think of something like that, so I'll save it for later.**

 **Guest:**

 **How did Natsu got a Zanpakuto without an Asauchi? Well, that's a question that will be also answered later on, for those who are interested. But rest a sure that there's a reason behind everything, I have this story already planned for a long time.**

 **tensmash34:**

 **Yeah, I'm quite aware of how OP Natsu is with his magic alone. So why give him a Zanpakuto? The only thing I can say is that things are going to be very rough for our favorite pink-haired Dragon Slayer. And let us not forget that Acnologia is still on the loose.**

 **DaedricSlayer1337:**

 **How often do I plan on updating? I plan on uploading at least one chapter each month, every chapter of over 5k. And regarding E.N.D. and demonic powers? That's a question for another time, I'm afraid.**

 **Also, don't forget to share your opinion or ideas you may have. I'm open minded, so they may reach the story if they are good enough. Constructive criticism is more than welcome.**

 **So, enough said. Let us get into the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 _"This power…is not magic."_ _Panting heavily due to all the strain that regurgitating caused him, Acnologia returned his gaze back to the boy whose body was covered by a mantle of black flames. "This is something…completely different."_

 _"Acno…logia."_ _The words that came out of Natsu came as a weak whisper. A whisper that carried nothing but hatred._

 _Letting out an inhuman growl, Natsu slowly began to stand up. His words now becoming much clearer._

 _"Acnologia... Acnologia."_

 _Watching the black fire that was surrounding him, the Dragon of the Apocalypse couldn't understand how the flames were able to burn him. He was suppose to be immune to all magic. More importantly. How was the Dragon Slayer able to escape after being consumed?_

" _This boy." He mumbled to himself. "There's something different about him."_

 _Acnologia continue to observe with in curiosity, trying to come up with a reason behind the sudden change. However, his eyes widened when he finally understood._

 _"I see now." A sinister smile formed across his face. "No wonder those black flames of yours were able to hurt me. They are cursed, aren't they? You are one of the Black Wizard's creations."_

 _Rather than answering, Natsu lifted his obscured gaze._ _"Acnologia… Acnologia!"_

 _"I still don't understand how you were able to escape, but it does not matter."_ _The Dragon King pushed his black coat back, if only just so he could give his one arm more freedom. "Your soul seems to have taken a physical form as well. But unlike myself, you don't have a living body to return to! You are doom Dragon Slayer!"_

 _"Acnologia!"_ _Natsu roared in anger._

 _"Now come! Let me see what you have! Show me what a Dragon Slayer and a demon of the Books of Zeref is capable of!"_

* * *

…

* * *

 **Rukongai. Inuzuri district...**

* * *

Blinking at the sight of a familiar wooden ceiling, it didn't take long before Rukia realized where she was. "I'm...back at the hideout?"

Feeling both surprised and confused by this, she could not help but rub her eyes as they adjusted to the brightness of the daylight. She tried to sat up, but her head was immediately assaulted by a strong headache.

"Ugh! Dammit." She cursed in exasperation while holding her head in pain.

"Rukia?"

She was startled by the sudden call of her name, but relaxed as soon as she saw who it was. "R-Renji?"

"Hey, glad to see you are finally awake. You got me worried for a moment there." He said as as stood beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts. But other than that, I think I'm fine."

"Well, that's good to hear. Just try not to push yourself too hard, alright? You have been asleep for quite some time, so you better take it easy."

"I'll…keep that in mind. But what happened to me anyway?"

Renji took a moment to contemplate her question before sighing. "You tell me. We were lucky enough to find you between all that wreckage. Seriously, what happened over there? There's barely any forest left."

She gave Renji a puzzled look, confused as to what her friend meant. _What happened to the forest?_ She wondered.

There was a great deal of questions flooding her mind and she could barely process them at all. Her headache wasn't helping either. However, all of her questions answered themselves when the memories of what happen slowly began to flow back into her head.

Her small purple eyes opening wide in realization. "Wait… W-Where is Natsu?"

* * *

 **Seireitei. Barracks of Squad 4...**

* * *

Captain Unohana Retsu was having quite an interesting day, so to say.

One would say that the life of a Captain would be like that on a daily basis. But after living for as long as she had, that was hardly ever the case. And this of course had a lot to do with their latest guest.

Making her way around the wooden hallways of the building, Retsu listened as one of her subordinates informed her of their current predicament. "So you say he is awake?"

"Yes Captain. But until now he has been very hostile and we can barely hold him down. We have members of the Kidō Corps trying to keep him restraint, but I'm afraid that they will not be able to hold on for much longer."

"I see." Reaching her destination, she stood in front of a sliding door. There was a lot of shouting coming from the other side. "I'll see what I can do then."

Sliding the door open without a second thought, the Captain of the Fourth Squad was rewarded by the sight of none other than their guest.

A young pink-haired teenage boy.

He was being restrained into his bed by multiple binding Kidō spells, all of which were continuously being destroyed by the boy before being immediately replaced by the many present masked members of the Kidō Corps.

She didn't fail to see how bad the current state of the room was either. Some of the furniture was either knock out of its place or a burning mess. Many burn marks could be spotted throughout the entire room, but even with all that, her smile never seemed to leave her face.

Returning her attention back to the matter at hand, the Captain could see that the Kidō experts were already at their limit.

"Let me go! Dammit!"

Turning her gaze back at the boy, Unohana observed as he continues to struggle against the multiple bindings that were holding him down. Stepping closer, the Captain spoke. "That will be enough, you are all dismissed. I'll take it from here."

"B-But Captain..." One of the Kidō Corps members tried to argue, but one look from her was enough to silence him. "V-Very well then..."

With that said, everyone aside from the pinkette and the Captain left the room. Looking back at the young man in question, she spoke. "Good evening, my name is Unohana Retsu. I'm the Captain of Squad 4. May I ask for your name, young man?"

Her calm yet kind voice was enough to make Natsu stop on his current struggle to escape and turned to face his newest visitor.

She was a young looking woman with a very gentle face. She had a black long hair that she worn as a large braid down the front of her body. If it wasn't for the fact that she was wearing the same uniform as the blond guy he fought, he would have thought that she was here to help him.

"My name? I'm Natsu." He answered bluntly. The bindings that keep his body in place were still there, but now that those other masked guys were no longer there, he felt less threatened. "Uh… Do you mind telling me where I am?"

Happy to see that he had actually calmed down and was showing some degree of cooperation, Unohana kindly answered. "Why of course, you are in the barracks of Squad 4 inside the Seireitei."

"Seire-what? What's that? And why am I here?"

"Don't mind yourself with that right now, young man. You have been asleep for three days, so it's understandable that you may find yourself confused by a lot of things. But I guarantee you that all of your questions will be answered soon enough."

"Well, that's good to-wait what? Three days! How could I sleep for that long?!"

The Captain didn't seem to appreciate the Dragon Slayer's loud shouting.

"While it is good to be energetic, please remain quiet inside the hospital. I'm sure we don't want any inconveniences to happen, now. Do we?"

Her words sounded more like an order than a request, as her kind smile did little to hide the scary aura that began to surround her. It was a smile that unnerved Natsu to no end.

"N-No ma'am!" The pinkette was almost shivering at the thought of just what kind of _inconveniences_ she meant. _This lady is so much like Mira!_

The only difference between the two was that, while Mira's smiles promised pain, Unohana's smile looked like it wanted to kill you as painful as possible. There was no doubt in his mind that women could be truly terrifying when they wanted to. He would never say that out loud, of course, as even his braveness had its limits.

However, putting his fear for scary women aside, he had the strange feeling that he was forgetting something. Something very important. The Dragon Slayer continue to ponder on that thought, going over and over it as he tried to remember just what it was.

It wasn't until a few moments later that something inside the Dragon Slayer's mind clicked. _Hold on a second._ Natsu's body become stiff as his eyes widened in realization.

"Rukia!"

His eyes traveled across the room, moving from bed to bed as he searched for any sign of the petite black-haired girl. Unohana was quick to notice the pinkette's strange behavior.

"Is something the matter? Are you perhaps looking for something?"

"Where is she?"

"Excuse me, who?"

"Rukia! What did you do to her?!" The Dragon Slayer's previous aggressiveness was returning. But yet, it did little to hide the clear concern that his voice carried. "If any of you did something to her, I swear I will..."

"Oh, you mean the child from the Rukongai? From what I read from Captain Hirako's report, she was left unharmed. My best guess would be that she must still be out there in the districts."

Having heard that, Natsu couldn't stop himself from releasing a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. "I'm...I'm glad."

He had no clue as to how did Rukia slipped away from his mind. That was too careless, even for him.

"I must say, I'm quite impressed at how well your injuries seem to have healed in such a short amount of time." Taking a closer look on the pinkette's condition, the Captain spoke. "The report also said that you were already wounded before your confrontation with Captain Hirako. I'm surprised that you don't seem to have any permanent damage."

Natsu proudly chuckled at this. "What can I say? I'm just that awesome!"

"But that also has me concerned." She frowned slightly. "Healing as quickly as that can wear your body down, so be careful with how much you move from now on."

Having lectured the Dragon Slayer, Unohana proceeded to dispel the Kidō spell that was holding him with nothing but a flick of her hand, much to his own surprise. But he was still grateful, nonetheless.

"You better get dress now that you are awake. The Head-Captain is waiting for you."

"Get dress?" It only took a moment before Natsu realized what she meant. He wasn't wearing any clothes at all. "What the-why am I naked?!"

"You didn't notice?"

Rather then answering, Natsu quickly covered his exposed self with the nearest blanket he could grab. Why was he even naked in the first place? Did Gray's striper habit somehow become contagious or something?

"I apologize for that, but it was necessary to remove all of your clothing so I could perform an adequate medical check on your body." Walking towards the nearest piece of furniture, Unohana retrieved a folded white robe from one of the drawers before offering him the piece of cloth. "Here, you can put this on."

Not wasting a second, Natsu took the robe from her. "By the way, where's my scarf?"

"Your scarf? I believe it was confiscated, along with all of your other belongings."

"What, really? Can't I get it back?"

For all it was worth, Natsu didn't like staying long periods of time without his precious scarf if he could help it. Especially now that he knew that he was no longer in his own world.

"I apologize before hand, but I'm afraid I have no say in the matter. But if you like, you can make a request to the Head-Captain once you see him. I'm sure there shouldn't be much trouble, since it's only just a scarf."

The pinkette could only blink at this, as he didn't know what to make of his situation.

At first he thought he was a prisoner, but ever since this woman came in, she has been treating him like nothing more than a guest. So what was it? A prisoner or a guest?

It sure was a hell of a lot confusing. But being the knuckle-head that he was, the Dragon Slayer decided to treat this like any other situation and dive head-first into it.

It always seems to work for him anyway.

Watching the pinkette as he stood up from the bed no longer naked, Unohana spoke once more. "Now come, its rude to make people wait."

Natsu couldn't agree more. He was looking forward to meet this Head-something or whatever his name was. If only to give him a piece of his mind and get his scarf back.

 _Oh yeah, and my sword too._

* * *

 **A few minutes later. Seireitei...**

* * *

Their trip to wherever they were going was certainly proving to be an interesting one, to say the least. Ever since they left the building, Natsu found himself overwhelmed by the impressive sight that was the outside world.

 _This place is like a huge city!_ He thought as he looked at the many buildings and long alleys. It was so huge that it was almost like a giant maze. However, even with all the cool stuff, there was something that has been bothering him ever since he steeped outside.

He was being watched.

Whoever they were, they were certainly good at hiding their presence, as even he was having trouble to pinpoint their exact location. Their scent was very well hidden, but it was still there nonetheless.

But as annoying as it was, it didn't seem like they were doing anything other than just watch. So as long as they didn't try anything funny, they could do whatever the hell they wanted for all he cares.

There were more important things that needed to be dealt with. Which was of course getting his scarf back.

"What is this place?" He questioned the Captain as they reached what appeared to be an incredibly large building.

"These are the barracks of the 1st Division, the meeting will be held in here." She explained with a delicate smile. "Now let's go, we shouldn't keep the other Captains waiting for much longer."

"A-Aye."

Leading the pink-haired mage through the large set of open doors leading to the main building, the two made it inside the complex. It was pretty much the same as the last one, but only with more of those people with the black robes rooming the numerous hallways.

Many of them would cordially greet the Captain and bow to her as a sign of respect and acknowledgment of her rank. She would of course greet them back with equal politeness.

He was curious about that, but other than that, he didn't said much about it and opted to just continue following the woman. And just like that, the pair soon ended up stopping in front of a set of huge doors.

"Uh? Is this the place?"

"Yes, it is. Now wait here while I..."

"Great! I thought this walk would last forever!" Walking right pass the Captain, Natsu approached the doors before opening them with a swift kick. He was quick to announce his arrival. "Alright! Where is my scarf?!"

* * *

 **Rukongai. Inuzuri district...**

* * *

"Are you insane, Rukia?! Do you even realize what you are saying?!"

Packing some of her things on a small bag, Rukia retorted. "I know it sounds crazy, but I can't just stand here and do nothing."

"We barely know the guy! And even if he is alive, what chance do you even have of getting anywhere near him? These are the Shinigami who we are talking about!"

Turning to face the red hair with a glare, she replied. "I know that alright! But I still have to try! If only to make sure he is alright!"

The other kids in the room could only watch the exchange of words between the two in silence. Nobody wanted to get involve in the argument that was slowly starting to heat things up.

"Is it so hard to just forget about the guy?" He frowned in annoyance. "Why do you even care about him in the first place?"

"Because I don't want to lose another friend!"

Renji taken back by her emotional response, finding himself both surprised and shocked. "What…?"

"I don't want to lose another friend. Not again." Rukia's gaze only lowered at this. "We already lost too many. I don't want to lose another one. Not if I can help it."

During the whole time that they have spent in the Soul Society, both Renji and Rukia have made numerous friends throughout the years. But sadly, not many of them have managed to survive the harsh life that is living in the Rukongai.

They have lost many, many friends along the way.

Rukia, rather than wait for a reply, grabbed her bag and began to make her way towards the cabin's door. But her actions were stopped when the red-hair roughly grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her to turn around and face him.

"Rukia please, just consider for a moment what you are doing. Even if you leave right now, not only will you have to travel across all the other districts before you can even reach the place where the Shinigami are. But what are you even planning to do once you get there? Knock on their doorstep and wait for them to let you in?"

Rukia frowned in response. She wanted to retort to her friend's words, but found herself unable to do so. She didn't know how to answer to that, as she knew that he was right. She didn't want to accept it, but there was no way to deny it, and she knew it.

Rukia was only a child. A small powerless child that could do nothing to help a friend in distress. She said it before, didn't she? Going against the Shinigami was no different to asking for a death sentence. So what was she even thinking that going against them would even do?

That was the hard true. There was nothing Rukia could do to help Natsu.

Her hand clenched into a tiny fist while her body shacked in frustration. A feeling of hopelessness began to crawl its way inside her. A feeling that she hated. It was something that did nothing but make her feel completely useless, as it reminded her that she couldn't do anything to...

"That's why I will go with you." Spoke Renji in a low voice. Rukia's eyes widened the moment she heard that. And so did everyone else in the room.

"W-What… What did you just say?" She wasn't sure if she heard him correctly. Did he just…

"I said I'm going with you." He repeated his words. This time with a little more confidence.

Rukia could not believe what she just heard.

"After all, it's going to be a dangerous trip from here to there. I can't let you go all by yourself now, can I?"

Renji knew that this was probably the dumbest idea ever, as it may end up getting them both killed. But could he really dare leave Rukia all by herself in such a dangerous journey? His pride as a man couldn't allow it.

"...Renji." Rukia mumbled, not sure of what to say. But then her shock faded away, replaced by a grateful and warm smile. "Thank you."

"Tch. Thank me when we get the idiot back. And if we do find him, I swear I'm going to punch his teeth out for all the trouble he is putting us through."

Rukia couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh. A laugh that slowly grew louder, up to a point that even tears began the leak from the corner of her eyes.

"Heh. Sure you will, Renji."

* * *

 **Seireitei. Barracks of Squad 1. Assembly Hall...**

* * *

Everyone's attention inside the assembly hall turned to the pink-haired young man that just busted through the front doors. A frown present on his face as he glared at everyone single one of them.

"So?" He spoke with resentment. "Are you guys going to give me my scarf back or what?"

Smiling in amusement at the pinkette's brash attitude, a man with a straw hat and pink kimono chuckled. "So this is the boy I've been hearing all about."

Standing besides the man, a dark skinned fat guy scoffed in response. "Him? Doesn't look like much to me."

Holding his chin in a thoughtful manner, a man with large blond hair then added. "Well, I don't know about that, but he sure does lack gracefulness."

"His hair looks dope, though." That last bit came from the man that was wearing an afro. His opinion of course earned him a few looks from his peers. "What?"

A dark skinned woman with short black hair couldn't help but snicker. "You never disappoint when it comes to fashion, do you Love?" A wide smirk adorned her face as she spoke.

The man frowned behind his glasses. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sighing, the man with the 69 tattoo on his stomach responded. "It means that you have horrible taste. Beat it Love, nobody on his right mind would ever want to wear a hair style like yours."

"Why you..."

"Silence!" A gruff yet strong voice ordered with authority, which was soon follow by the sound of hard wood slamming loudly against the floor, causing all noise inside the hall to cease.

Standing at the other end of the room was what Natsu could only describe as a very old-looking man. Probably even older than gramps.

He was wearing the same black uniform as everyone else, but with the white robe over his shoulders and a wooden staff grasped firmly on his hands. But out of all of that, there was something that caught Natsu's attention the most.

"Those eyebrows are huge!"

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Human World...**

* * *

"Are you sure that thing works? We haven't seen any Hollow activities for days now, and it's already dark."

"I have no idea, those guys of Squad 12 told us there was some kind of unusual Hollow somewhere around here in this forest, but it just keeps appearing and disappearing." Looking at the prototype Hollow detector on his hand, the Shinigami in question only growled in frustration. "This thing must be broken."

The Shinigami could only curse at the newly form Research and Development Institute, who were the one's behind the seemingly defective Hollow detector device in his hand.

Looking at the device one more time, the man let out a tired sigh. "Man, I knew this would be a waste of time. Just look at this thing! Right now it's telling me that there's a Hollow standing right next to us! Can you believe this?" He turned to look at his friend, only to find him standing there with half of his torso gone.

His eyes widened in horror. "Wha..."

He never got to finish whatever he was about to say. The next thing he knew, he was lying on the grass over a growing pool of his own blood. The lower half of his body completely missing.

The last thing the Shinigami saw before darkness overtook his vision, was the sight of a large reptilian black figure standing between the tree line.

It was a Hollow. The hole in its chest was a clear giveaway.

The Hollow let out an inhuman growl as it continues to have a feast with the missing legs within its bloody sharp teeth. It's white mask shining brightly as the moonlight reflected on it, revealing it's lifeless eyes and the dark purple lines that went all over it's dark body.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **Aaaaand done! There, chapter finish!**

 **Sorry for the delay, but at least I was able to finish before the month was done. Yay!**

 **This chapter sure was a hard one, like you guys wouldn't believe, but I'm proud of it nonetheless. So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Or just don't care? Let me know.**

 **Looks like Natsu presence has finally made its first change in cannon, starting by Rukia and Renji's journey to search for Natsu. Who knows what that will lead up to.**

 **Before anybody call me BS on how Rukia wanted to just go and rescue Natsu, hear me out first! As you may see it, I really don't see it much different to how she wanted to go rescue Orihime after being captured by Aizen, cause let's be honest, Rukia and Orihime's interaction before the Soul Society Arc was almost none besides a few gatherings as students, and that's it! They didn't have any mayor interaction until the first Arrancar attack.**

 **With that said, I'm more than confident that the relationship between Natsu and Rukia had develop really good so far. And with Rukia's personality, I find it believable that she would make a decision like wanting to go look for Natsu along with Renji, like the good friend that he is.**

 **Also, in case case you guys are wondering why Unohana released Natsu, not only was it because she was confident that she could handle Natsu's aggressive attitude, but also to make him feel more comfortable around them and make it easier to earn his trust. Why? Wait for next chapter.**

 **And the Captains meeting! Wow! That thing was hard, but I think I was able to make their few interactions believable and in-character. Tell me if I'm wrong and I will try to improve in that area. We will explore that more deeply on next chapter, trust me, there will be a lot.**

 **And in case you guys didn't realized, that thing at the end was Acnologia. And man, what a monster. Not only is he a Dragon, but now a Hollow? Damn, what do you guys think about that?**

 **Also, I think I'm taking this story kind of slow, but I think that for everything that I am planning to do and what's going to happen, I'm choosing the right way in going at my own pace and not rushing things just so I can get into the good stuff. I feel that's a mistake that many people constantly make, as rather than establishing a great setting, they go straight into what could potentially be a much greater story than what they end up doing.**

 **I want to avoid doing that, but I also don't want to make things too boringly slow, so tell me your opinion on that too.**

 **Anyway, I think that's enough for today. Make sure to tell me what you guys think and what areas you believe I need improvement. Also, any ideas are more then welcome, so please don't be afraid to share them.**

 **With that said, I wish you all a good day.**

 **See yah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings and welcome back to another new chapter!**

 **Sorry if it took too long, but school has been a pain in the ass lately. Still, something like that will not keep me away from the pleasure of writing!**

 **On another note, is anybody here good at drawing? Not asking for covers or anything, I already have a few of my own on my Deviant Art works of Soul of Fire, but I'm just curious as to how do you people picture Natsu or Acnologia in Soul of Fire or the story in general. So if anybody wants to make something, I sure would like to see it.**

 **Anyway, glad to see that you came back for more, as it sure does makes me happy to know that people actually like what I've done so far. And I have to admit, this was a hard chapter, no joke about that.**

 **The Captains meeting is about to start. We'll be seeing some familiar faces, along with some explanations as well. And I must say, this is a part that I've been waiting to do ever since I first came up with this story, and I am really excited to finally make that idea a reality! And if any of you are confused, here is a list of the actual Captains during this period of time, just in case anybody is lost or something.**

 **1\. Yamamoto**

 **2\. Yoruichi**

 **3\. Rose**

 **4\. Unohana**

 **5\. Shinji**

 **6\. Ginrei**

 **7\. Love**

 **8\. Shunsui**

 **9\. Kensei**

 **10\. (No current Captain)**

 **11\. Kiganjo**

 **12\. Urahara**

 **13\. Ukitake**

 **Also, if anybody is curious as to why does Natsu still has Demonic powers if the Demon Seed was destroyed, its the same as to why he still has his Dragon Slayer magic. It will be explained more profoundly in another chapter, but for know, you all will just have to wait and see.**

 **Anyway guys, thanks for the support!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 _Ruble was flying everywhere, as the ground was barely withstanding the magnitude of the explosions. All of which were being caused by the battle that was taking place._

 _More fragments of the ground continue to crack, slowly crumbling before falling into the endless void of stars that was bellow._

 _Skidding backwards, Natsu used his claw-like hands to stop his momentum before he could reach the ledge. Raising his obscured gaze, the Dragon Slayer growled in anger as he clenched his now sharp teeth, glaring at his opponent with murderous intent._

 _"Acnologia!" The venom in which Natsu spoke that name was not lost._

 _His body was covered by a dense cape of demonic black flames, all of which only continue to intensify after the two Dragon Slayers traded blows._

 _Looking back at the young mage with a blank expression on his face, the Dragon of the Apocalypse felt a strange tingle coming from his one remaining arm. It was a long-forgotten sensation. One that he hasn't felt in quite some time._ _Glancing at his own arm, Acnologia was quick to spot the burn marks that covered his dark skin, along with a mix of both blood and missing tissue._

 _A mischievous grin soon reached the older Dragon Slayer's face when he recognized what that strange sensation was._

 _It was pain._

 _"Yes, that's what I want!" Acnologia couldn't help but laugh at his own condition with mad joy. "Give me more! The excitement that only a fight to the death can bring! Make me feel it once more!"_

 _The older Dragon Slayer's arm began to overflow with dark purple energy, gathering his raw magic power before thrusting his hand forward, firing a large blast of pure destructive power. But Natsu seemed unfazed by the sheer power behind the attack. He only stood there in place while it continues to approach him._

 _"Acnologia, I will..." Natsu began to spread the fire surrounding him, causing the flames around him to grow even stronger. "...I will slay you!"_

 _Pushing his fire-covered hands forward, Natsu was quick to intercept the incoming attack with his black flames._

 _When the two forces clashed, they began to push against one another with equal power. Or at least that's what it looks like at first, as without warning, the flames soon began to consume Acnologia's attack. The former was of course surprised by this._

 _His curse is…burning my magic?_

 _Nothing remained. Not even the smallest hint or trail of magic energy could be seen where the once powerful attack stood. Acnologia was taken back by this at first, but his shock soon faded away, replaced by an even wider smile. Energy soon began to flow around his now clenched fist._

 _"I see now." Without warning, Acnologia suddenly sprinted forward, moving straight towards the younger Dragon Slayer with unbelievable speed. Natsu did not hesitate to do the same. "I've finally realized what you truly are!"_

 _"Acnologia!" The younger Dragon Slayer roared in defiance before charging right in while the black flames around his right claw grew even hotter._

 _"You are E.N.D!"_

 _Both claw and fist connected with each other, unleashing all of their combined accumulated power at the same time._

 _The impact created a massive shockwave that ended up destroying everything in the surrounding area. A great explosion followed soon after before the world around them began to collapse._

* * *

 _…_

* * *

 **Seireitei. Barracks of Squad 1. Assembly Hall...**

* * *

"I apologize for the delay." Spoke Unohana, giving the Head-Captain a respectful bow, which the older man returned with a nod of acknowledgment before gesturing her to take her place with the other Captains.

She did without question, leaving the Dragon Slayer all by himself in the middle of the hall. But not without giving him one last suggestion. "Please try to behave." She said with a light tone.

"Now then, I'll introduce myself." Spoke the Head-Captain. "My name is Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13."

Even though his eyes appeared to be closed, he could somehow still feel the old-man's penetrating gaze looking straight at him. It was an unnerving feeling.

"It is to my understanding that your name is Natsu Dragneel. Is that correct?"

Wearing a confident grin, he gave the Head-Captain a thumbs up. "It sure is!"

"And are you also the one responsible for the large fire that consumed the forest in the 78th district?"

"I am-wait." His smile drooped immediately after hearing the accusation. "Hold on, what fire?"

"Oh, you know, maybe the one you started near the outskirts of the Rukongai? Or perhaps the one you created after blowing your little show of fireworks right on my face?"

Surprisingly, it wasn't the old-man who said that – much to his own confusion – but instead one of the Captains. And somehow, the voice sounded awfully familiar to the Dragon Slayer. However, his questions were soon answered the moment a man steeped forward. Natsu recognized who it was.

It was the same blond man from before. Captain of Squad 5, Hirako Shinji.

"Pff-Hahahahaha! Wha-What happened to you?!" Laughed Natsu while pointing an accusing finger at the blond. "Y-You… You look like a mummy! Hahahaha!"

One could easily spot all of the bandages that covered the Captain's frame from head-to-toe under his robes.

After returning to the Seireitei, the blond-haired Captain was found to have multiple serious burn marks on almost every part of his body. He has been recovering rather nicely for the past few days, but the medics at Squad 4, much to Shinji's irritation, have requested him to continue wearing the bandages for at least a few more days.

Knowing that, Shinji's patience was starting to run out. He was growing tired of the Dragon Slayer making fun of him.

"Can you stop? Its your fault I'm like this in the first place!" Standing next to him, the woman with the short black hair snickered in response. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the blond. "Wah! You too Yoruichi?!"

Shrugging, the woman gave the blond a teasing smile. "What can I say? He is right, you know. You _do_ look funny."

Her words of course caused the pinkette to laugh even harder than before. However, the fun was short-lived, as he was soon forced to a stop when he found himself at the receiving end of Yamamoto's wooden staff, smacking him hard in his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"Did you did or not?" The Head-Captain used a more demanding tone this time, almost as if he was scolding a child. He was a patient man, but he had little tolerance for childish antics.

"Y-Yeah, I guess."

Opening his eyelids, the Captain-Commander gave him a stern look. "And how were you able to accomplish this, may I ask?"

He has already read Captain Hirako's report, but there was still a great deal of questions that had yet to be answered regarding the pink-haired young man and his mysterious ability to control fire.

There was something that interested Yamamoto more than anything else about the young boy. It was something that inexplicably defied the very logic and nature of how the spiritual world even works.

The boy had the power of a Shinigami.

The Zanpakuto that they managed to retrieve from him was more than enough proof of that fact. But still, to simply manifest such power, along with a fully developed Zanpakuto? That was something that for most Shinigami would take years to even perform, let alone master.

But yet this boy was able to accomplish such a feat shortly after acquiring said powers? How did he acquire Shinigami powers in the first place? Something like this was not only unheard of, but the thought alone was completely absurd.

This was a matter that needed to be fully explored before any further actions could be taken. If only to avoid making any rash decisions.

Turning his attention back at the boy, the Head-Captain waited for an answer.

"Well, with my magic of course!" Stated Natsu with a cheerful grin.

The looks that the Dragon Slayer got from those around him after saying that, even from Yamamoto himself, were clear giveaways that most of them didn't seem alright with his answer.

The first person to break the silence was none-other than the guy with the 69 tattoo on his stomach. His voice carrying a hint of incredulity. "Magic? Are you serious?"

"Hmm, this kid is just playing with us." The fat guy spoke with an annoyed grunt.

Many of the opinions regarding his words were similar to theirs. But before anybody else could express their own discontent, Shinji was quick to add. "Well, he did introduce himself as a wizard when we first meet."

"A wizard you say?" Raising an eyebrow in surprise to what his fellow Captain just said, a man with long white hair couldn't help but question. "Is this true?"

Holding his chin in a thoughtful manner, the Captain with the shorter blond hair mumbled with fascination. "Now that's an interesting thought."

"Now, now Kisuke, we don't want you getting all scientific on us." The woman known as Yoruichi turned her attention back at Natsu. "You boy, care to show us that _magic_ of yours?"

"Uh? Sure, but why though?"

"I'm going to be honest with you, boy. Some of us are very skeptical about this whole magic stuff you are telling us." She adopted a more serious tone. "So if you could at the very least prove us that you aren't just trying to mess with us, it will be much more appreciated."

"Oh, is that so? Alright then, here it is." Understanding what the dark haired woman was saying, he ignited his right hand in a blaze of fire without sparing a second thought.

Looking at the flame with interest, the one known as Kisuke approached Natsu to get a better look at it. The blond's curiosity only grew when he took notice of the lack of burn marks in the pinkette's hand "Fascinating. Does it not hurt when you do that?"

"Not at all." He responded

The blond nodded and rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner, but offered no other comment.

"I don't feel any Reiatsu coming from the fire, so this may actually support his previous claim." The man with the straw hat spoke, looking at the young wizard's display with some degree of interest. "He isn't using any of his Reiryoku at all, but something else entirely. Maybe this magic he speaks of could be more than what we first thought."

"Oi oi. Are you all even listening to yourselves?" Looking at his fellow Captain in disbelief, Love quickly interjected. "This sounds crazy! Are you guys really considering this magic as an actual thing?"

"Got any better ideas?" It was Shinji who spoke. "I fought this kid only a few days ago, remember? And I got to say, the power that he wields is unlike anything I've seen before. It's far too destructive to be even compared to those special abilities that some humans seem to show every once in a while."

Unohana couldn't help but nod in agreement. "And let us not forget his outstanding capacity for healing wounds in just the spawn of a few days. Quite surprising indeed."

Seeing all the cases that his Captains we're presenting before him, Yamamoto voiced his decision. "We will consider this magic as something _real_ for the time being. If only for the sake of continuing this meeting without any further interruption."

Nobody objected to the Head-Captain's declaration.

Yamamoto, like many others, found the whole idea of magic utterly ridiculous and nothing more than a childish dream. Never in all of the thousands of years on which he has served as the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, did he ever heard or see anything that suggested that magic was ever real.

But just like his student Kyoraku pointed out, the lack of any use of Reiryoko in the boy's fire was enough to raise some questions. Enough to continue listening that is.

"Now then, this magic that you speak of, where did you acquire this so called power?"

"Its called Dragon Slayer magic, and I learned it from my father." Natsu explained with some fondness in his voice. He never had a problem when it came to explaining his magic to others, so he didn't see any issue in doing it here either. "He is the one who taught me everything I know."

Yamamoto slightly opened his eyes, if only to see if he could find any of signs of dishonesty. But surprisingly, he found none.

The boy was telling the true.

"Dragon Slayer you say?" The oldest looking Captain between the group asked, apparently a little surprised by what he just heard. It was the first time the old-man spoke ever since the meeting started. "You mean that you kill dragons?"

Natsu felt like scratching his head. "Eh... Something like that."

He didn't want to get into the deeps of how Dragon Slayer magic works or how it came to be. It was too complicated that not even he remembered all the details. How surprising was that?

Rubbing his face, if only to ease the headache he knew was coming, the Captain with the stylish blond hair sighed. "Ok, this is starting to sound like something straight out of a fairy tale or something."

"Tell me about it, I'm having a hard time believing half of the things I've heard ever since this meeting started." The 69 tattoo man agreed. However, his words were not taken very well.

"Oi! I'm telling the true!" Said the Dragon Slayer with a hard glare. "If you don't want to believe me, then fine by me! I don't care...!"

"And where is your father." Yamamoto interrupted, causing Natsu to stop in mid-sentence.

The Head-Captain knew that if what the boy was saying was in fact true, then that meant that there was a lot more that needed to be uncovered regarding these mysterious powers that the young boy possessed.

Natsu stuttered at first, caught completely off-guard by the sudden question. His indecision, however, didn't last long, as a sad look soon overtook him. "He's… He is no longer with me. He died a year ago."

The Captain with the long white hair couldn't help but give him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry to hear that. You have my condolences."

Natsu didn't say anything in return, but he was still thankful. He gave the white-haired Captain a silent nod, if only to let him know that he appreciated the kind gesture.

"I apologize if this sounds rude, but if it isn't much to ask, how did your father died?" The man with the straw hat spoke, lifting the tip of his hat so he could get a clearer view of the Dragon Slayer. "Don't get me wrong, I know death comes for all of us at some point. But with all the things I've been hearing about you, I would guess that he was a pretty strong individual as well, so I'm kind of curious."

Once again, he was not expecting that kind of question to came out of the blue. His late-father has been a sore topic to discuss ever since he passed away. So while speaking about his magic was a simple thing for him to do, talking about Igneel was a complete different story.

 _But still…_

Natsu's hand closed into a tight fist. The image of his dying father returned to his mind. He remembered the anger and sadness that he felt when he last saw him. His body torn apart. His last parting words. But most importantly, he remembered the one who killed him.

"Acnologia..." His voice came out low, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"Hmm? What was that?"

"He was killed by Acnologia." Lifting his head, he allowed everyone to see the pure anger and hatred that resided between his eyes. "He was murdered right in front of me. I saw it happen with my own eyes."

Having heard the venom in which the Dragon Slayer spoke the name, the white-haired Captain couldn't avoid feeling curious as to just who this person was.

"Who is this Acnologia that you speak of?" He inquired.

"He's a Dragon Slayer too. But unlike me, he is nothing but a monster." The memory of the black dragon did nothing but make Natsu's already growing anger more difficult to control. "He sees everyone as nothing more than mere ants for him to step over whenever he feels like it."

"A monster you say?" Questioned Shinji with skepticism. "Isn't that a little extreme?"

"You don't know Acnologia the same way I do! He doesn't care about anyone. He destroys anything he sees without any remorse or hesitation. That and his never-ending thirst for blood are what drives him. That's what makes him so dangerous!"

Natsu clenched teeth as he let his words sink in, allowing silence to return once again.

"He... He is also the reason why I'm here."

* * *

 **Rukongai. Inuzuri district...**

* * *

"Is that everything we need?"

Nodding to her red-haired companion, Rukia replied. "Yeah, I think that's all."

"Good, then I guess we are good to go then." Said Renji, putting his bag over his shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do this? There's no telling what we'll find out there or just how long will it take before we can reach the next district."

Adjusting a small bag on her back, she responded with determination. "I'm sure. We are going to bring Natsu back."

The boy sighed while rubbing his head. "There really is no changing your mind, is it?"

"Nope." The petite girl gave him a playful smile.

In full honesty, both of them were afraid as to what they may find out there, but Rukia's resolve was too strong for something like that to stop her. And Renji didn't feel like leaving the young girl all by herself.

"I should have guess." He released a sigh in defeat. "Anyway, we should go now that there's still daylight for us to travel. Its going to be a long trip, you know."

With that said, both friends took their first step, but not before taking one last look at the small cabin behind them. The place that they have been calling home for the past years.

Leaving was far from easy, but they have already made up their mind and there was no going back. Especially for Rukia, as she had a much bigger reason for leaving than any other she had for staying.

There was a friend that needed help.

"Lets go, Renji."

* * *

 **Seireitei. Barracks of Squad 1. Assembly Hall...**

* * *

"…all I remember is some kind of explosion. The next thing that I know, I'm lying on the middle of some sort of forest."

Having finished re-telling the events that took place not long before he woke up, Natsu finally released a deep breath. His story sure ended up surprising most of the Captains.

"Which is where you crashed." It was Shinji who said that, as he managed to put two-and-two together. "I guess that kind of makes sense."

"It does in a way." Kisuke nodded in agreement. "But still, while we sure are not strangers to traveling between worlds and different planes of existence, to think that you come from beyond any known worlds is just fascinating! Tell me, is there an afterlife where you come from? Cause seeing that you were able to sustain yourself without a physical body makes me believe there is. Although this 'space between time' place that you told us about may have something to do with that as well."

"I… I guess?" Natsu couldn't help but sweat a little, not understanding anything of what the blond just said.

"As interesting as this talk may be, there's still another matter that needs to be discussed." It was the man with the straw hat who spoke before looking at Captain-Commander with a knowing smile. "Isn't that right, Yama-jii?"

No other words were needed to know what the Captain was talking about.

"Bring it in." At the orders of the Head-Captain, the door entrance soon opened and a pair of Shinigami came inside the hall while carrying a large wooden case. The piece of wood was then opened, revealing what laid inside.

It was Natsu's Zanpakuto.

The Head-Captain was handed the large curved blade and took a moment to analyze the spiritual weapon on his hands. He could feel great power coming from the Nodachi type blade, along with an untapped potential that still had yet to awaken.

Even for Yamamoto, seeing a Zanpakuto like this was extremely rare.

"Now then." The Captain-Commander spoke, directing his gaze at the Dragon Slayer. "How did you acquired a Zanpakuto?"

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **And this is it folks, the beginning of a new chapter in the Bleach/FT saga has began.** **But once again I apologize that it took too long for me to update, but this chapter was hard to make, mostly because of all the explanations, though I think it went fine.**

 **Anyway, a few things I want to address before ending this AN.**

 **There's a reason why Natsu doesn't seem to be restrained or is treated like a prisoner. This will be talked about on the next chapter, so don't worry about it.**

 **Also, as to why does Rukia and Renji seem to be wanting to go for Natsu, I already made an explanation regarding it on the previous AN of the last chapter, in case any of you are skeptical about the whole idea.**

 **Me personally, I think that it is in-character for them to go look for Natsu based on the reasons I already established, so I hope none of you have any trouble with that.**

 **Rukia and Renji already know that their plan is not just dangerous, but could probably get them both killed. But they are still naive kids and full of good intentions, so is not that hard to believe, especially since they are not looking for a fight or anything, they (or at least Rukia) just wants to make sure Natsu is alright.**

 **I also hope that you all enjoyed the interactions between the Captains, cause they sure were some of the most fun parts of writing this chapter, so props to them.**

 **In another note. Does anyone play Bleach Brave Souls? If you do, are you excited for the new manga characters? Cause I'm sure I am super excited! I'm so saving orbs for the new Bankai Rukia. She is so beautiful!**

 **Anyway, please let me know what you guys think of the chapter. Make your opinion be heard to help me improve this story. Also any ideas you may have, please don't hesitate to share them, as I'm an open minded person and they could maybe make it intro the story.**

 **With that said, please have a nice day and I'll speak to you all in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings everyone! I'm happy to see that another chapter has came out. And what's even better? That you came to see it!**

 **I apologize for not updating in the previous month, but I've been busy fixing the previous six chapters with a style that I now find myself more comfortable writing with, which of course I did it for the whole purpose of improving my writing and to give you guys more chapters with better quality.**

 **But woah, this is chapter 7? Which I guess is kind of fitting, since this is the last chapter in which we'll be having any initial flashbacks. Or so it seems.**

 **On another note, I was able to get Bankai Rukia in my Bleach Brave Souls account! I'm so happy! She is OP as hell that not even Toshiro can keep up!**

 **Anyway, I'll like to answer a few things I got from the last chapter.**

 **Blackdrake:**

 **I guess I can see your point. But believe me, it's not something that I forgot to explain at random or something, and it will be discuss in another chapter.**

 **Jalis:**

 **Thanks, I'm glad to hear that you find this story of your liking! And I can see your view on Natsu's ways of handling his Zanpakuto. I sure look forward to working on the details even more.**

 **Well, I guess that is all. Don't forget to tell me what you think, as any constructive criticism is more then welcome, along with any suggestions for the story or even ideas you'll like to see.**

 **With that said, please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 _Natsu could barely register what happened after the explosion. But one look at his surroundings was enough to give him a straight answer, as the sight of the shining stars and astral comets flying beyond the night sky around him were clear giveaways of what was going on._

 _He was falling head-first into the endless void._

 _The Dragon Slayer's mind was kind of fuzzy, as he could not recall what happen after he was stabbed in the back. But if he had to guess, he would say something must have occurred that destroyed the ground they were standing on._

 _"You fool!"_ _Turning his head to the side, Natsu was surprised to find none-other than Acnologia himself. And just like himself, he too was falling into the depths of the dark abyss. "Don't flatter yourself with this small victory, Dragon Slayer. You did nothing but delay the inevitable."_

 _Something that he was able to notice from the older Dragon Slayer was the look that he was sending him. His face was carrying a deep frown that showed nothing but pure hatred._

 _Turning his body while in midair, Acnologia was able to obtain control over his fall. But before either of the two could mutter a single word to the other, Natsu noticed how his body suddenly started to glow brightly in a golden light. He looked at his own glowing hands in surprise._

 _W-What is this?_

 _"Hmm, seems like it has already started." Acnologia, who was going through the same process, glanced at his own glowing body with a calm expression. "I was afraid that it would come to this, but it seems that this world can no longer sustain our existence. Not without establishing harmony that is."_

 _Natsu looked at the older Dragon Slayer in confusion._

 _"No matter." He turned his empty gaze back at him. "We'll just have to settle this on the next world."_

 _Next world?_

 _As if having enough, Natsu was able overcome his shock and spoke. "What crap are you babbling about?!" He demanded in frustration, but Acnologia barely gave him a glance, almost as if he didn't acknowledge his existence at all._

 _His reply came in a slow, threatening tone. "Don't trouble your tiny little mind with the details, Dragon Slayer. Just know that it doesn't matter where I go, destruction always follows."_

 _The young wizard had barely any time to question what the Dragon King meant by that before the lower half of his body slowly began to disappear. "W-What… What is this?"_

 _The glow extended to his legs, turning his limbs into tiny glowing particles before fading from existence._

 _"And no matter where you go, I will find you." Declared the Dragon of the Apocalypse and pointed his still remaining hand at him. "And I will devour you."_

 _With those final words, the two Dragon Slayers disappeared from existence._

* * *

…

* * *

The sunset was already nearing its end in the Soul Society. And as the lights around the Seireitei were starting to light up, all the activity inside the compound slowly began to cease, replaced by the numerous patrols of Shinigami that covered the entirety of the place.

Somewhere around the other-worldly fortress, certain pink-haired Dragon Slayer was lying on a mattress over the floor inside one of the numerous spare rooms from the barracks of the First Division.

"I'm so boooooooooored~."

And he was bored.

It has been no more than a few hours since the meeting ended. Soon after that, he was given a small room where he could spend the rest of the night. And must he say, he was glad that he was staying here and not in a jail cell.

All until now he had spent those few hours by himself without something interesting to do, or anything else for that matter. It was only natural that in this kind of situation he would find himself dying from boredom.

Letting out a deep tired sigh, the Dragon Slayer decided to at the very least keep his mind occupied by pondering on the recent events that have taken place ever since he arrived. As weird as that may sound for some people.

It was still hard to believe though. Everything that has been happening to him for the last couple of days have been nothing but crazy.

Knowing that he died… Again.

Traveling to another world… Again.

Meeting ghosts… Again

His mind paused for a moment.

You know what, maybe things weren't as shocking or crazy as he first thought them to be. But between all of those thoughts, Natsu had yet to think over what happened at the end of the meeting.

* * *

 **A few hours ago. Barracks of Squad 1. Assembly Hall…**

* * *

After having finished telling the Captains about the events of how he came to met the 'man covered in fire' that lives inside him and obtained his sword, Natsu could not help but released an exhausted sigh.

Never before had he needed to talk this much in a conversation. Let alone try to remember so many little details. Seriously! He wasn't even sure if he remembered half of the things he said correctly.

The Captains on the other hand, were much more conflicted as to what to make of everything that they just heard. Some appeared to be in deep thought as they carefully considered the new information, while a select few didn't look like they cared that much.

Yamamoto was a complete different case.

His ever-calm exterior and firm posture did an amazing job at hiding whatever thoughts he had on his mind. All while still holding Natsu's Zanpakuto on his hands.

But unknown to everybody else, the Captain-Commander was the one who was giving things the most consideration.

This individual, or how Natsu likes to call him, the 'man covered in fire,' was clearly a Zanpakuto Spirit. He had no doubt about that. But even with that question out of the way, all of this new information brought more questions than answers.

Who was Natsu Dragneel in his previous life?

How powerful was he when he depended on his _magic_ alone?

How did he even obtained a fully fledge Zanpakuto in the first place without any prior training?

Were there other Shinigami in his world as well?

Why does he possess Shinigami powers?

All of this confusion was by no means the boy's fault. Yamamoto knew that. As far as he was concerned, the Dragon Slayer had near-to-none knowledge of what was happening to him.

The young wizard had yet to grasp or even understand the change that his body must have undertaken to enter the Spiritual Realm. For all Yamamoto knew, had he entered the Human World instead of the Soul Society, or perhaps Hueco Mundo for that matter, the boy may have ended up turning into a Hollow in the near future.

Natsu had no idea of how lucky he was that it was not the case.

Yamamoto decided to push those thoughts to the side of his mind, as he knew that while those questions could be considered important, they could still be answered on a later date. In the mean time, now that the other previous topics have finally been discussed, it would seem that it was time to address the main issue concerning the pinkette and his future.

That was what this meeting was all about, after all. To determine the fate of the one known as Natsu Dragneel.

Tapping his wooden staff against the hard floor twice, the Captain-Commander called the attention of everybody inside the hall.

"Now then. Now that we have seen the facts behind the events that took place a few days ago in the Rukongai. And also determinated the background as to who is Natsu Dragneel, I believe the time has come for a choice to be made." Turning his gaze towards Natsu, Yamamoto continue. "For the past few days, Central 46 has been discussing in depth everything regarding your case. There have been some serious opposition between the representatives as a whole. Multiple potential choices were made and in the end everything was submitted into a matter of vote before a decision could be made."

A sneer came from Shinji. His face showed clear displeasure at the mention of the higher-ups. "Those old geezers have made a decision? This can't be good."

While none of the others Captains said anything about it, most of them couldn't help but share the same opinion as the blond-haired Captain. Nothing good came when Central 46 gets involved.

"What have they decided, Genryūsai-sensei?" Asked the white-haired Captain.

Nodding to his old disciple, Yamamoto turned back to the Dragon Slayer. "They have decided to give you a choice."

"A choice?" Natsu repeated to himself. "What do you mean by a _choice_?"

"To join the Gotei 13 and become a fully fledged Shinigami."

Natsu's brain had yet to process what he just heard. However, slowly but surely, he's mind came to connect the dots together before finally understanding what was going on. _Join them? As in…be a Shinigami and all that?_

He was not the only one who had that exact same thought. The Captains were shocked as well. The looks of surprise in their faces were clearer than day, as none of them was expecting this turn of events at all. And while everyone else was busy thinking over what they just heard, Yamamoto's train of thought drifted into the decision itself and how it came to be.

The boy has already proven that while he does not show any hostile intentions against anybody, he could still pose a potential threat to the Soul Society if left without supervision. With that established, Central 46 has made a decision based on two options.

The first option was to attempt to control the boy, either by making him an ally of the Soul Society or a prisoner and have him incarcerated for the rest of his life.

The second option was to dispose of him if he demonstrated to be too much of a loose cannon that they couldn't keep under control.

Yamamoto in all true preferred the first option. While he wouldn't hesitate to kill any potential enemies that threatens the peace of the Soul Society, it doesn't mean he enjoys doing it or feels any kind of pleasure from it.

He would rather not take someone's life if it can be avoided. Especially with someone so young and with so much potential that could serve the Gotei 13 as a whole if he used his powers correctly. That was the reason why he personally requested Captain Unohana to avoid treating the pink-haired boy as a prisoner and to bring him into the meeting without any handcuffs or restraints on.

It was so they could avoid any unnecessary misunderstandings or potential hostilities as they determinate the fate of the Dragon Slayer. The logic was sound, but just like the Captains themselves, Yamamoto found the decision as an odd one for them to make. Especially from the likes of Central 46.

But as odd as it may be, he had to do as they say, regardless of what he thought about the matter. With that said, Yamamoto turned to address the pinkette in question once he appeared to have regained the ability to speak.

"Before you answer, I would suggest you to think things through before making a decision that you may end up regretting." The serious way on which Yamamoto just spoke was not lost to anybody. Even Natsu's body stiffed in response to the old-man's hard gaze. "The choice I'm offering you is not only rare, but completely unheard of in the story of the Gotei 13 or Central 46 for that matter. You should give it more consideration before recklessly declining it."

"And I should warn you." Opening his eyelids, the Head-Captain looked straight at the Dragon Slayer with stoic eyes. It was as if he was sending him a silent warning to carefully consider his next choice of words. "Nothing good will come to either of us if you choose to take the alternative."

The Head-Captain knew that he was able to cause the desired effect, as the Dragon Slayer was now showing a more thoughtful expression on his face. _That's good_. Thought Yamamoto.

But knowing that fear can only take someone so far, he added. "And on the chance that you decide to accept this offer, we will gladly support you in any way we can to help you find a way back to your own world. Captain Urahara may be able to help you in that regard."

The blond captain in question send the pinkette a lazy wave with a smile.

"You have twenty-four hours to come to a decision. Any longer than that and drastic actions will have to be taken. I sincerely hope that it does not come to that."

The only thing Natsu could do at this moment was nod in confirmation. What else could he do in this situation? Any other day he would have probably told the old-man how stupid his offer was, say a cool one-liner and fight his way out of this place.

Just like any other day. Right?

But what honestly refrained Natsu from doing just that was the fact the he had little to no idea of how to go back to his own world. And that brought the question. Could these guys really help him do just that?

It was exactly that indecision and conflicting thoughts that prevented him from declining the offer right there and now.

"I honestly would have given you much more time to think about it, but Central 46 has been very insistent on resolving this matter as soon as possible. This lapse of time was the best I was able to obtain, so you better make good use of it."

The Captain-Commander tapped the wooden floor with his staff one last time. The loud echo that resounded due to the impact was enough to draw everyone's attention back to him.

"With that said and done, I declare this meeting officially over. You are all dismissed!"

* * *

 **Present time. Barracks of Squad 1. Natsu's Room…**

* * *

Letting out another sigh, Natsu let himself to fall backwards into the mattress.

It has been a long day. So many things have happened in so little time and he had no idea as to what to do next.

If only it was as easy a fighting people, he would have already punched his problems right on the face and be done with them. But sadly for him, it wasn't that simple. Then again, what did he usually did when he had to deal with these kind of problems? It was usually his friends who… His friends?

His eyes widened in realization.

When was the last time he thought about them?

How were they?

Were they alright?

What about Happy?

Natsu knew that Happy would sometimes stay with Lisanna when he went into some of his solo-jobs. With him gone, he was sure that the blue cat was probably staying with the Strauss siblings. After all, Happy always saw Lisanna as a mother-figure. Still, that did little to vanquish his worries over them.

He really wanted to see everybody again. To see Fairy Tail. His friends. His family.

 _Is… Is this how Lisanna felt when she arrived on Edolas?_ That thought alone was enough to bring him back to his main issue.

To the offer that was given to him.

What was he going to do about it? In all honestly he had no clue.

They were offering him their support to help him go back to his own world, which in all by itself was a great thing. But he wasn't so sure about the whole thing of becoming a Shinigami like them and join their ranks. They all seemed to act like soldiers. Very much like the Rune Knights back at home, but that did little to help improve his perception of them. He really wasn't exactly fond of the Magic Council to begin with.

 _Well, at least they were kind enough to give me my scarf, so that's good._

He still has a lot of time left before the offer expires, so there was really no need to push himself that much right now. He'll have to think about it tomorrow though, cause as it was right now, he was feeling kind of sleepy.

* * *

 **The next day…**

* * *

The sound of none-stop knocking on his door was enough to wake the sleeping Dragon Slayer up.

He grunted in displeasure at the annoying sound. "Go away~" He said in what could only be described as a lazy mumble. But the knocking never stooped, as the hits against the door frame were becoming louder and erratic.

 **Knock-knock-knock.**

Natsu growled, covering his sensible ears in an attempt to block the noise.

 **Knock-knock-knock.**

"I said go away!"

 **Knock-knock-knock.**

In less than a second, Natsu got himself up and slide the door open before looking at whoever was knocking with a furious glare. "Stop with that crap already!" The person in question looked back at the him, but her emotionless face showed no reaction to his loud shouting or aggressiveness.

She was a Shinigami, that was clear as she was wearing the same black clothes and strapped sword on her side. The only difference was that she was wearing what appeared to be a mini-skirt and had a pair of glasses on.

"I'm Lieutenant of Squad 8, Yadōmaru Lisa." She introduced herself without flinching. "The Head-Captain has requested your presence immediately. I'm here to escort you."

"The old man wants to see me?" His anger slowly faded away, but Natsu was still somewhat confused. Didn't he had more time left before he had to give an answer?

He was sure that was the case, as it was still morning after all.

However, Natsu's line of thought stooped when he caught sight of Lisa's eyes drifting into the lower half of his shirtless upper body. A drip of blood could be seen trailing from her nose, but her stoic expression remained unchanged.

"Uh… Are you alright?" Asked Natsu with authentic concern.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The Dragon Slayer didn't know why, but he felt as if there was something very wrong about the woman in front of him. He could only wonder what that was.

* * *

 **A few minutes later. Seireitei…**

* * *

Walking alongside the Lieutenant throughout the numerous alleys of the Seireitei, he couldn't help but let out a loud yawn.

He was wearing the same white robe that he was given the previous day, along with his precious scarf – much to Lisa's apparent displeasure.

Stretching his arms to get the morning fatigue out of his system, Natsu gave the female Shinigami next to him a glance. "So, what does the old man want with me anyway?"

"I wasn't told. I only got the order from my Captain to bring you to the main courtyard where the Head-Captain and others will be waiting. That's all I was told."

She honestly had no clue as to why was this man apparently so important.

Her Captain gave her little to no information about him, so there was not much to go by. As far as she knows, he was supposed to be strong, but she failed to understand what was so noteworthy about that.

Well, he definitely didn't fail in the looks department though, that's for sure. He could easily bypass as one of those guys from her favorite magazines.

"Is that so? Oh well." He shrugs his shoulders, giving up on the idea of figuring out the reason why he was being called for. "Name's Natsu by the way, in case you didn't know."

Lisa barely gave him a look, but still managed to catch a glimpse from the smile he was sending her. She gave him a quick nod in acknowledgment, something on which Natsu had no problem on returning before the two resumed their walk.

It did not take long before they reached a large courtyard where some people could be seen standing far in the distance. Natsu was able to recognized them almost immediately.

There was the old-man, the guy with the straw hat and the white-haired guy from yesterday. They're suppose to be Captains or something, if he wasn't mistaking.

"I see you managed to bring him, Lisa-chan." The man with the straw hat spoke with a smile when he saw them approaching. "You found no problems on your way here, I hope."

"None at all." She answered almost flatly.

"Mmhmm. That good to hear." Turning his attention to Natsu, his smile grew a bigger as he lifted his hat. "I don't believe I have introduced myself yet, even though you may remember me from the meeting yesterday. My name is Kyōraku Shunsui, I'm the Captain of Squad 8. It's a pleasure to meet you, Natsu-kun."

"Nice too meet you as well, Dragneel-san." The white-haired man stepped forward. His face carrying a friendly smile. "My name is Ukitake Jūshirō and I'm the Captain of Squad 13. I hope we can get along."

Looking between the two Captains before him, Natsu couldn't help but rub the back of his head. "Oh, yeah. L-Likewise, I guess."

He was still unsure as to how to talk with these guys. Not because he lacked any social skills or anything like that mind you, but because his position in here was yet not clear to him. He was basically a prisoner, but the friendly way on which they treated him was enough to made him uncertain if that was truly the case.

"I see you are finally here." Approaching the group that gathered around the Dragon Slayer, Captain-Commander Yamamoto spoke. "Good. Then let us now begin with the test."

That got Natsu by surprise. Giving the old man a questioning look, he inquired. "A test?"

Yamamoto nodded in affirmation. Both Ukitake and Kyōraku were already aware of what their old teacher intended to do, so they stood there without saying anything.

"While the report does give a very detailed description of your strength, it still needs to be put into the test. If only to give us a better understanding of it. With that said, this test will consist in nothing more than a simple sparring match."

Natsu's ears perked at this. An excited grin soon reached his face before he fist-pump the air in excitement. "Alright! I'm all fired up! Who will I be fighting with?" The anticipation in his voice was evident. His eyes moving from Kyoraku to Ukitake, and even Yamamoto, as if daring them to be the ones.

"That will be me, dragon boy."

Walking towards the group from afar was a pair of women. The first one was considerably shorter then the other one. She was wearing a full-black suit and had short black hair that barely reached her shoulders. Natsu of course didn't failed to notice the hard glare she was sending him as soon as she laid eyes on him.

 _Huh, that's weird._ Natsu thought in confusion. _Have I done something to upset her?_

The other was a woman who he was already familiar with. Mainly because he, like both of the previous Captains, remembered her from the last meeting.

She gave the Dragon Slayer a wide cheshire grin as she greeted him with a casual wave. "Yo! How has it been?"

He was a little taken back by the unexpected nickname. That and her laid back attitude were a pretty big surprise. But a welcome one that is. "Aren't you that lady from yesterday?"

She extended both of her arms at her sides as if presenting herself in a royal yet mockingly manner. "The one and only. But I ain't really a fan of formalities, so you can just call me Yoruichi." She playfully gestured to her still-glaring companion. "And this lovely lady right here is Soi Fon. But don't let her hard exterior fool you, she is one of the cutest girls you'll ever meet once you get to know her."

"Y-Yoruichi-sama!" If Soi Fon wanted to say anything against Yoruichi's statement, she definitely did not voice it. But she didn't appear to be in agreement either, as the embarrassment in her now red cheeks was as clear as day.

Ukitake took the chance to step forward. If only to save Soi Fon from her growing embarrassment. "She is also the Captain of Squad 2 and the commander-in-chief of the Stealth Force, as well as the Head of the Shihōin Clan." Yoruichi released a small sigh, annoyed by the mention of her tittles.

She was aware that Captain Ukitake meant well, as he probably just wanted to make sure the the boy was aware of her position. Yoruichi knew that she couldn't stay mad at her fellow Captain, but it was still annoying nonetheless.

Directing her attention towards the awaiting Head-Captain, the Shinigami woman spoke. "So, should we start then?"

The old Shinigami nodded in agreement before turning to address the young wizard. "You'll be fighting against Captain Shihōin as a means to test your strength, speed, agility, intelligence and power. This is not a real fight, so you don't need to go all out against your opponent. You only need to show us what you are capable of. Is that understood?"

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Let's just get this started!" Ignoring the lack of respect in the pinkette's words – much to Soi Fon's disapproval – Yamamoto nodded once again before letting Natsu prepare.

Throwing away the top of his white robe to allow himself better mobility, the Dragon Slayer ended up exposing his now naked chest, leaving himself with nothing but a pair of white pants and scarf on. This of course permitted the multiple scars on his body to be now visible for everyone to see, showing that he has his own share of experience in battle as well.

Yoruichi of course grinned at this in anticipation. Taking off her haori, she handed the piece of clothing to the younger girl. "Hold this for me, Soi Fon."

"Of course Yoruichi-sama!"

Seeing the apparent enthusiasm of both combatants, Ukitake couldn't help but feel a little uneasy on how things were progressing. "I… I think we should step back a little bit."

"Yeah, you are probably right. Don't you think so too Lisa-chan? Uh? Lisa-chan?" Kyōraku looked over at his Lieutenant, who was staring at seemingly nothing with a neutral expression on her face. He was confused at first, but soon adopted a look of amusement when he realized what she was really looking at.

She was looking at Natsu's abs.

 _Heh... I kind of forgot this side of her. I sincerely hope this doesn't cause any problems later on._ Looking away from his Lieutenant, he focused his attention back at the two combatants that now stood in the clearing, ready to begin their match. _This is going to be an interesting fight, that's for sure._

Punching his left open hand in excitement, Natsu gave the female Captain a confident grin. "So, ready to go or what?"

"Quite the eager one, aren't you?" Yoruichi with a chuckle in amusement. "Very well then, just don't expect me to go easy on you, dragon boy."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

His words earned him another laugh from the Captain. "You know what? I think I'm starting to like you. But enough talk. Come on, show me what you can do."

Natsu's first lit up in flames, signaling that he was more than ready. "Alright! Here I go!"

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **Well, that was it folks. I hope you liked this chapter, cause it sure was a fun one to write.**

 **A lot of things have been happening for little-old Natsu, and I wanted to address just what exactly he is thinking over his situation in this chapter. Yes, Natsu is capable of thought. Beat it.**

 **I had him even compare his situation as to how Lisanna must have felt when she arrived on Edolas. But hey, unlike Natsu, she still had some familiar faces. Natsu the other way is all alone and has no one to trust.**

 **Oh well, at least he got his scarf back.**

 **Anyway, I tried to make it as logical as possible as to how the offer for Natsu of joining the Gotei 13 came to be. Believe me, if you feel incredulous as to how did the old farts from Central 46 even came into that decision, don't get angry or anything, there's more than meets the eye behind that decision.**

 **Also, the story behind Natsu's Zanpakuto will be address on a later chapter.**

 **This was the last chapter with flashbacks of the fight between Natsu and Acnologia. Soon after that is when Natsu comes crashing into Soul Society. We will not be seeing anything about Acnologia or how is he doing as a Hollow for a few chapters. Same with Rukia and Renji. They all will be back, but not for now.**

 **I had most of this story already planned, with only adding a few more things here and there. So in case you may have an interesting idea that you may want me to add, feel free to share it.**

 **I also now understand why Kubo loves drawing Yoruichi, it certainly is fun to write her! And Soi Fon too, she is one of the few that I wanted to do the most.**

 **Also, in case nobody remembers, Lisa is a pervert. She reads porn in public, much like Kakashi, so don't feel weird if you see her having an interest in Natsu, if only a superficial one. Not saying that she will be the main pairing or anything, just saying.**

 **Now that I'm in the subject, let's talk about something that I'm sure many of you have wanted to discuss.**

 **The pairing.**

 **Well, to be honest here, I have a few ideas on how to work with that, but there will be none of that until much later. Don't hate me please but for now that subject will be left untouched.**

 **And in any case you ask, no, no NaLu.**

 **In any case, I hope you guys look forward for the match between Natsu and Yoruichi. It sure will be a fun one to work with.**

 **Anyway, please let me know what your thoughts on the chapter, any mistake I may had made or even suggesting you may have for the story. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **With that said, I hope you all have a nice day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome! welcome! Welcome to another new chapter! It seems like the previous one had some good responses, which I believe is good in a sense, but it really didn't have anything special besides Yamamoto's offer.**

 **A quick notice though, I'm reducing the average number of words in each chapter from 5k to 3k so updates can come out sooner.**

 **I Hope that's alright with you all.**

 **I want to also mention something really important that I think you all should know, and that's that I hate when crossover stories make the character steal the spotlight of the main protagonist from their respective series, (I'm looking at you Naruto), it's so annoying and heavily over-used. With that said, rest assured that when we get to the main parts of the Bleach storyline, I don't plan on taking any of Ichigo's great moments, just so you guys know. I rather give Natsu his own.**

 **Also, Deadpool 2 is awesome! It's so fun yet so emotional!**

 **In any case, this has been a very fun chapter to write and I hope you guys are satisfied with it. But before we begin, first things first.**

 **DragoBlack:**

 **Yeah, Natsu still has his Fire Dragon King Mode. He actually used it during his fight against Shinji, it was his last attack. And yeah, I don't see any reason for him not being able to combine both Lighting Fire Dragon Mode and Fire Dragon King Mode. Strange he never did it in the manga.**

 **TheJSmooth:**

 **I find it annoying when people ask for NaLu when Lucy isn't even in the story.**

 **With that said, please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

For Soi Fon, the simple sight of the pink-haired teen represented everything that she has come to hate.

His indisciplined attitude. His lack of decency and way in which he disregarded his clothes. His messy pink hair that did nothing but show his rebellious nature. But utterly most, it was his complete lack of respect for the higher authority that pushed her to the very limits of her patience.

To put it simpler, his very existence went against everything that she stood for. And even after he went as far as to attack a Captain, Soi Fon still couldn't grasp or even understand how he was still offered a place between their ranks.

That was simply outrageous. There was no way she would ever accept that. How Central 46 even came into that decision was just beyond her. Her only comfort right now was that she was about to witness how Yoruichi-sama puts the idiot on his place.

She couldn't help but let a faint, almost invisible, smirk reach her face when the mental image of the boy begging for Yoruichi-sama to stop beating him up came to her mind.

Feeling confident that her fantasy would soon become a reality, Soi Fon mentally cheered for her Captain as she stood next to the other bystanders, sure that this was going to be a short fight.

* * *

Standing in the middle of the large courtyard, the two combatants stood in place as they face each other.

The Yoruichi gazed at the Dragon Slayer with an analyzing look. A confident grin that looked like it would never disappear adorned her face.

The Captain had to admit, maybe his enthusiasm was contagious, cause she sure was feeling some of his excitement rubbing on her as well. She wanted to see what the boy was capable of. After all, that's the reason why she offered herself as a sparring partner for him in the first place.

Ever since the meeting, Yoruichi has been rather curious as to just how strong the young wizard was. Just knowing that he was the bearer of a great power never seen before in the Soul Society was enough to perk her curiosity.

And what better way of finding that out than on an actual combat?

If Natsu's smile was anything to go by, it was easy to say that he was looking forward to it as well.

Yoruichi's focus immediately turned back to reality when she caught sight of him making the first move. _Alright, let's see what he can do._

Sprinting towards her with great speed, Natsu considerably shrank the distance between the two in no time. _He is fast._ Now standing in front of her, Natsu prepared to deal a powerful blow with his now burning right fist.

 _But not fast enough._ That was what Yoruichi thought before disappearing from Natsu's view.

The Dragon Slayer blinked in confusion. "What the…" Before he could even finish muttering his sentence, Natsu was taken by surprise when he felt a kick connecting to the back of his head.

 _Wh-When did she get behind me?!_ Ignoring the pain, he quickly spun his body around with the intent of counterattacking with a fire-enhanced kick, only to hit nothing but empty air. "D-Dammit!"

"Too slow, dragon boy."

Natsu had no time to question from which direction the voice even came from, as he was suddenly hit by another devastating kick that connected to his side. The pinkette grunted in pain as he was send away, rolling on the ground due to the force behind the kick.

"Oh come on, don't tell me this is all you have." Taunted Yoruichi, knowing for a fact that this had to be far from the Dragon Slayer's full capacity. After all, to be able to defeat someone like Shinji would take more than just a few punches. "I'm just getting started."

If she wanted to see his true power, then she will have to push him to his limits. And fortunately, she is an expert in doing just that. It was only a matter of waiting and see what his next response would be.

* * *

The Captain of the 8th Squad scratched the back of his head in an awkwardly manner. "Well, that got to hurt. I kind of feel bad for putting the kid in this situation."

"It's true that I, like everyone else, wish to see what Dragneel-san is capable of with his powers." Ukitake said, feeling some degree of guilt as well. The white-haired Captain couldn't help but send the young man a sympathetic look from afar. "But it certainly doesn't make me happy to see him struggle like this."

The fight has just begun, but Ukitake knew enough of the enormous strength that the current Head of the Shihōin Clan had, to know that the Dragon Slayer was in for a real hard time.

He could only hope that she doesn't end up hurting him too much.

Ukitake glanced at the direction where the Head-Captain stood. He could only wonder what was going through his old sensei's mind.

Soi Fon on the other hand was watching her Captain's performance with glee.

The pink haired idiot was fast, no doubt about that, but it was clear that Yoruichi-sama's speed was far superior to his in every way. He couldn't keep up with her beautiful movements at all! Not even his eyes were able to track her as she gracefully moved around the area while performing Shunpo, showing her mastery over the technique.

 _Yoruichi-sama isn't called the Flash Goddess for nothing._

* * *

 **Seireitei. Barracks of Squad 5. Captain's Quarters…**

* * *

"Captain Hirako, I don't think you should be moving this much." Advised the Lieutenant with concern. "Captain Unohana requested you to rest as much as you could."

Rather than listening, Shinji shoved the man to the side. "Not no Sōsuke. I want to see how the kid does in the test."

As the only person who has fought against the pink-haired boy until now, Shinji wanted to see how he would deal against the Shihōin woman. If anything, much like his peers, he wanted to see up to what extent did the Dragon Slayer's capabilities can go now that he was fully recovered.

Even though he knew that the Head-Captain would probably not allow him to use his Zanpakuto during the match, he still wanted to see the fight, regardless if the boy had his blade or not.

"Captain, I insist."

"For the last time Sōsuke! I'm fin…agh! Dammit, it hurts!

"I told you so."

* * *

 **Seireitei. Barracks of Squad 2. Training Field…**

* * *

Using his hands to stop his own momentum, the Dragon Slayer didn't waste any time and stood back up on his feet almost instantly.

 _Dammit, this is just like that time with that blond guy!_ Natsu realized, cleaning some blood that was dripping from his mouth.

He recognized the technique she was using, and even though he couldn't remember what its name was, it sure left him with a big first impression due to how hard it was to deal with. But lucky for him, unlike last time, he was now back at his 100%.

And he knew that the best way to combat speed was with even more speed!

"Alright, here goes nothing!" Natsu's feet began to smoke. Fire soon erupted from underneath, allowing him to propel his body by shooting an enormous quantity of fire, allowing him to launch himself at his opponent.

But Yoruichi didn't stood there to take the hit and dodged the incoming attack by using Shunpo. But the Dragon Slayer wasn't stopping though, as he was quick to correct his trajectory and charged at her once again.

The Captain avoided Natsu's human-bullet attack for a second time. But when she did, she noticed that he wasn't going after her like before. That confused her for moment, as she saw him moving all around the area, leaving a dense trail of smoke wherever he went.

But he wasn't getting anywhere near her.

She didn't see it at first, but soon enough she was able to realize what Natsu's plan was. _Covering everything in smoke to reduce my vision, huh? Clever, but this is hardly going to do anything against me._

Taking a crouched stance, Yoruichi used her speed to move around in the area. Her fast movements were enough to generate enough wind to create a small tornado that cleared the entire courtyard from all the smoke in almost no time.

Once she was finished uncovering everything, she was once again able to see the young teen standing on the middle of the clearing. Only that this time, there was something different about him.

He was completely calm.

Taken back by the sudden change in the teen's behavior, she gave the Dragon Slayer a questioning look before her eyes narrowed in suspicion. _What is he doing?_

As if answering her question, flames began to came out of his body, enveloping him entirely in a dense cape of fire. He was accumulating immense quantities of his own power and building them up. Even the Reiatsu around him began to increase.

Pushing his feet apart from each other, Natsu released a deep breath as he internally reached further into his magic container.

" **Mōdo Raienryū!** "

Yoruichi's eyes widened in surprise when lighting began to manifest around the Dragon Slayer's body. _Lighting? He can create lighting as well?_

The fire and lightning surrounding him soon began to ease up, as they danced together it what could be considered a beautiful display of light. It was almost as if they were in complete sync.

Normally it wouldn't take long for Natsu to access this mode, but with the speed that his opponent possessed, he just couldn't take any chances. "So, what do you think?"

Yoruichi's surprise didn't last long after hearing the excitement in Natsu's words. _I see. So the whole smokescreen was only a cover so he could get enough time to use this technique._ She could barely hold another grin from reaching her face, as she was starting to believe that this boy was far more interesting than what she first thought.

"Impressive." She complimented. "To see both lighting and fire combining like this is certainly not something you see every day. What is this power of yours?"

"This is my Lightning Fire Dragon Mode. When I'm like this, I can basically take both fire and lighting and combine them into one." A smile formed on his face. "In other words, it makes me a hell of a lot stronger! Want to see for yourself?"

Yoruichi chuckled in response. "As much as I would love to see that, I don't think the Head-Captain would appreciate you destroying the courtyard. This is just a sparring match, remember? No need to go all out."

"Oh... Well, I guess I'll just have to restrain myself then."

"Heh, let's give it another shot then."

* * *

Staring at the Dragon Slayer's display of power, Kyoraku found himself authentically surprise. "Now this is unexpected. Who could have thought that Natsu-kun here could do something like that? Kind of let's you wondering what other surprises he may have under his sleeve."

Natsu's power growing multiple times stronger was a fair surprise, but that wasn't what caught most of the attention. It was the fact that the he was able to mix two completely different elements. That was something that only a select few individuals have been able to achieve in the past, but even then it was still rare.

Could it have something to do with the so called magic that the Dragon Slayer was talking about back in the meeting?

Not only was the display a sight to behold, but it was breath-taking as well. If the look of surprise on Ukitake was anything to go by, then it was clear that he was thinking the exact same thing.

Even his Lieutenant Lisa and Soi Fon were taken back by this. Kyoraku couldn't help but chuckle when he thought of how much of a field day would the Captain of Squad 12th have if he was here.

And Yama-jii? The old-man looked as calm as ever, but his interest on the boy's new ability did not go unnoticed. The Captain-Commander's eyes were currently open and were looking straight at the young mage.

Something like this only happens when something manages to capture his attention. And Shunsui, as someone who has known the man for more than a few centuries, knew that this was not a common sight. _I wonder what Yama-jii is thinking._

* * *

Yoruichi had to admit, she was impressed by the new found speed of the pink-haired boy. To be able to keep up with her was certainly a rarity, but a welcome one that is. She always enjoys a good challenge.

It wasn't like she was going all out against him, but when was the last time she ever had to put any effort in a fight? She couldn't remember, but she was definitely having a lot of fun right now.

One thing she managed to observe from his fighting style was that he was definitely a brawler. Always wanting to keep things close and personal.

She certainly wouldn't mind that, actually.

Both of them continue to trade blows. But as time went by, she soon realized that getting hit by him or even the smallest of touches was highly dangerous. Mainly because after each attack he landed, a lighting strike would come soon after. It sure was a pain to dealt with, but it was an interesting ability nonetheless.

Dodging a series of attacks from the Dragon Slayer, Yoruichi was quick to counter them with a kick to his middle section. Natsu saw it coming and reacted by twisting his body, avoiding the attack on the last second before closing the distance between them.

Yoruichi was a little surprised by the sudden reduction of space. She tried to keep him away with a spin kick, but Natsu saw it in no time and was able to dodge it while preparing his next attack.

Natsu's entire right arm got engulfed in both lighting and flames. " **Raienryū no Gekitetsu!** " Bringing his arm down, Yoruichi got out of the way as far as she could from the hammer-like attack before it could reach her.

The destruction caused by the attack leaved a devastating result on the ground where she was previously standing. Nothing but flames and lightning could be seen from the chaos. _I may have to step up my game if this keeps up._

Having used Shunpo to get herself on a safe distance, Yoruichi wiped her brow from the accumulating sweat. "You are going to have to try harder then that, dragon boy."

"Oh yeah? Maybe I'll do just that!" More power erupted from both of his arms as he twisted his body a few degrees. Natsu slowly muttered. " **Secret Dragon Slayer Art—** "

Yoruichi's body tensed when she felt the sudden disruption of Reiatsu in the air. Whatever meaning those words had, they were enough to make her feel wary of his next move.

" **—Guren Bakurai…** "

"That's enough." Interrupting the match, Captain-Commander Yamamoto spoke with authority as he stepped between the two combatants.

He has been observing the battle unfold for long enough to know that allowing things to continue as they were would only lead to disaster. The Head-Captain's gaze then rested on the pink-haired teen. _He has far more power than what I originally anticipated. This could complicate things._

Putting out both his flames and lighting, the Dragon Slayer let out an awkward chuckle. "Uh, sorry. I guess I got a little carried away there, didn't I?" He apologized, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Yoruichi only shrugged. "Don't trouble yourself with that, I wasn't fighting seriously anyway."

"Really?! Ohhh, let's keep going then!"

The Captain couldn't help but laugh, amused by the pinkette's enthusiasm. "Maybe next time, dragon boy."

* * *

 **A few hours later. Seireitei. Barracks of Squad 8…**

* * *

"Well, that was a fun way to pass the day, wouldn't you agree, Ukitake?"

"I wouldn't use the word _fun_ to describe it, but it certainly was an interesting evening." The white-haired Captain said as he took a sip from his sake. "I'm still surprised though. I didn't expect Dragneel-san to be that strong."

Filling his glass with sake, Shunsui took a moment to drink before speaking. "I believe _strong_ is putting it lightly, but I agree. Do you think Natsu-kun will end up accepting Yama-jii's offer?"

"I'm not sure, actually. He is a nice kid, but he doesn't seem like the type of person who would want to join a group like ours."

"In that I have to disagree with you. Just look at all the people in our ranks, not everyone seems like the type who would join a military organization, but here they are. Some of them are even Captains."

Ukitake raised a questioning eyebrow. "Does that include you as well?"

Kyoraku couldn't help but laugh at the joke. "I don't know. Do you see me as the type?"

Filling his glass with sake, Ukitake replied. "I would say it depends mostly on your humor. But if I had to choose, then I would say yes."

"You know me that well, huh?"

"Of course." The two friends proceeded to share a laugh together.

* * *

 **Seireitei. Barracks of Squad 2. Captain's Quarters…**

* * *

"Yoruichi-sama, please give me permission to assassinate that idiot for all the trouble he caused you!"

"Now, now. There's no need to take things that far." Said Yoruichi as she rolled some bandages around the burn marks on her arm.

"But we can't let him go unpunished!" The young assassin insisted.

"Don't take it too personally Soi Fon, it was only a sparring match." She tried to reassure her. "Besides, it's not like I didn't land a few good hits either. If anything, I think we are even."

"But…!"

"Oh, I see what is going on now. You only want to go see the boy again, don't you?"

She gave the younger girl a knowing look. "H-How can you say that Yoruichi-sama! He… He is utterly repulsive and a complete idiot and…and…"

Just looking at Soi Fon's reddened face was enough to break Yoruichi into a fit of laughter. She was only teasing the girl, but the embarrassment in her face was just priceless. Putting Soi Fon into this sort of situations was definitely one of her favorite things to do.

"...P-Please stop laughing." Soi Fon muttered in embarrassment, but even that did little to stop the laughing Captain.

* * *

 **Seireitei. Barracks of Squad 1. Head-Captain's Main Office…**

* * *

Sitting on his desk for the past hours, Head-Captain Yamamoto has been reading through the recent reports given by the Shinigami stationed on the Human World.

For what the reports said, they have been sustaining considerate losses for the pass days. Apparently a new rare type of Hollow appeared and has been causing a lot of mayhem wherever it goes.

The search for the Hollow doesn't appear to have any progress at the time. If things continue as they are, he may have to send in a Captain to hunt it down. However, sooner or later the Hollow will have to be put down. It was only a matter of handling the situation properly and without risking too many casualties.

A sudden knock was then heard coming from the main door. Taking his time to put the piece of paper down on the table, Yamamoto spoke. "You may enter."

There was a brief pause before the door finally opened, revealing none-other than his Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe. "Sir, Dragneel-san wish to speak with you."

"Let him in." He ordered.

The Lieutenant nodded before stepping to the side, allowing the pink-haired Dragon Slayer free passage inside. The boy in question then entered through the door and stopped in front of his desk.

"Have you finally came to a decision?"

There was a brief moment of silence in the room. Natsu took a deep breath before answering. "Yes, I have."

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **Cliffhanger. I know, I'm the worst, but I thought it was proper for the chapter to end here.**

 **Like I said in the beginning, I'm going to start doing chapter of 3k since I feel that it's easier to write that quantity of words in less time than 5k.** **Also, the next chapter will finally answer a lot of questions that has been going around the story for the very beginning, so be ready.**

 **It was a little hard to write the fight between Natsu and Yoruichi, especially since it wasn't meant to have both characters go all out. But I hope you guys enjoyed what I did.** **Poor Soi Fon though.**

 **In any case, any complains or constructive criticism is more than welcomed. Please let me know what you think so I can improve my writing and give you guys a better read.**

 **Ideas are welcome too. Who knows, if they are good or even fun, I may end up adding them into the story.**

 **Whatever the case, please have a nice day.**

 **P.S.**

 **I'm so going after Dark Rukia in Bleach Brave Souls! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Greetings everyone! Welcome to another chapter of this lovely story of mine!**

 **Anyway, this chapter will finally venture into what many of you were probably dying to know, (or at least that's what I believe) starting with the most obvious question…**

 **Why does Natsu have Shinigami powers?**

 **Yeap, the answer is finally out and is in this very chapter. I just hope you guys like it.**

 **In any case, time to answer a few questions.**

 **treyalexander63917:**

 **Can't say much, but I can guarantee you that this story will have something for everyone, so don't worry.**

 **Guest:**

 **Can't say much about E.N.D. but if you read the previous chapters with the flashbacks with Acnologia, you may have an idea of what I have in mind. And yes, Natsu still has the Fire Dragon King Mode.**

 **TheJSmooth:**

 **Thanks, I can guarantee you that there will be a lot of surprises when get further into the story. We are still in the calm-before-the-storm part of the story.**

 **DP-Observant69:**

 **Thanks for the support! And I don't consider this a spoiler, so I'll answer your question. Yes, Acnologia's evolution as a Hollow will fallow the normal path every Hollow goes, but as everyone expects, he will be more than a simple Vasto Lorde. I also believe that your theory has a lot of credibility and I may consider it. Also, yeah, I know he can still use Fire Dragon King magic, even though he doesn't have Igneel's power anymore.**

 **Having said that, please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

"Why am I wearing this thing again?"

"The shihakushō is the standard uniform for all Shinigami. As a member of the Gotei 13, you must wear it whenever you are in active duty."

Natsu resisted the urge to groan. He didn't like the clothes, but at least they were not uncomfortable to wear. "Can I at least have my scarf on?"

Lieutenant Sasakibe nodded. Much to the Dragon Slayer's relief. "I don't see why not. All Shinigami between our ranks are allowed to personalize their uniform however they see fit, as long as they don't make any drastic changes."

"Well, at least that's something." Natsu muttered while he twisted his white scarf around his neck.

He has decided to accept Yamamoto's offer. In other words, he has decided to join the Shinigami. It wasn't out of preference mind you, but even he, after some deep thinking, was able to realize just how much more convenient it was for him to accept.

He was granted a place to live and many other basic necessities as well, so it really wasn't a bad deal. Besides, these guys were his best chance in returning home. It was still harsh though, as he was forced to wake up very early in the morning just to do some stupid exercises or some other stuff. The only good thing so far about being a Shinigami was that he has a salary now, so he doesn't have to worry about running out of money.

"Is there anything else?" Inquired Natsu with some annoyance.

"Yes, there's one more thing." Chōjirō took something from the other side of the room and hand it over to the Dragon Slayer. Natsu's eyes widened when he recognized what it was.

"My sword…?"

"As a Shinigami, you are going to need this wherever you go from now on. A Zanpakuto is not just a weapon, but a part of the Shinigami itself. Take care of it and never lose it. Is that clear?" Natsu nodded, taking hold of the sword's grip. "Good. In any case, due to your _unique_ situation, you will not be assisting to the academy like everyone else does, but rather the Head-Captain himself will be the one to instruct you in the Shinigami arts."

The pink-haired wizard blinked at this. "Shinigami-what now?"

The Lieutenant sighed in exasperation. "Just follow me. The Head-Captain is waiting for you in the meditation chamber. Better not keep him waiting."

* * *

 **Seireitei. Barracks of Squad 1. Meditation Chamber…**

* * *

It's been centuries since the last time the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 has taken the time to have a disciple. His latest examples being both Ukitake Jūshirō and Kyoraku Shunsui.

One could see a huge difference when comparing those two to the pink-haired boy that he has currently taken under his guidance. But if there was anything that the youngster lacked more than anything else, it was discipline.

While it was good for him to have as much positivity as he has, it will do no good if he can't behave properly when it comes to his lessons. Knowing that, Yamamoto was very pleased to see that the Dragon Slayer and also newly appointed Shinigami of the Gotei was complying to his instructions.

The Head-Captain was seating on the tatami floor, his legs resting underneath while Natsu sat on the opposite side in the same way. "Now then, we are going to start with the most basic of lessons. Place your Zanpakuto on the floor."

Natsu raised an eyebrow at this, finding the instruction to be rather odd, but did as he was told nonetheless. He took off his sword along with its sheath and put them down together. "Alright, here it is. Now what?"

"Now, let me ask you a question. Do you know the name of your Zanpakuto?"

"Name?" The pink-haired teen blinked once. Then twice. "I'm suppose to give it a name?

Yamamoto shook his head. "Every Zanpakuto has a given name. And it's only by knowing that name that a Shinigami can unlock its full potential. This is a very important and essential part of the relationship between a Shinigami and it's Zanpakuto."

"Oh… I don't really get all that. But how do I do it?"

"You must first enter your inner world and communicate with it. Only then will you be able to learn it's true name."

"Inner world?" Natsu couldn't help but tilt his head to the side in a questioning manner, finding the whole thing too complicated.

"The place where you met your Zanpakuto spirit for the first time. Or the _man covered in fire_ as you like to call him. In a sense, you could say that _your inner world_ is your very own soul." Gesturing to the sword, Yamamoto continue. "Put your hand on top of the blade and concentrate. Try to feel the flow of Reiryoku that connects the two of you and reach for it as if you were calling it from your very heart."

 _My…heart?_

Not understanding completely what he was suppose to do, Natsu reluctantly nodded and took hold of his Zanpakuto before closing his eyes. He wasn't sure of what exactly he was looking for, but he tried to follow the old man's instructions.

There was nothing at first. He could only feel it's cold metal coming in touch with his bare hand, but nothing more. Minutes soon turned into what felt like hours, and the Dragon Slayer was already running out of patience.

But before he could voice his own discomfort, he was then able to feel something.

"I… I think I found it."

"Good. Take hold of that and do not let go."

It was thin and hard to perceive, but it was there. He tried to reach for it further, but when he did, he found himself in struck by a whole new sensation.

Before he knew it, everything in his mind turned white.

* * *

 **Natsu's Inner World…**

* * *

When Natsu opened his eyes, his vision was greeted by the sight of a familiar volcanic landscape.

" **You came back.** " A voice called from behind. He turned, and soon came face to face with just exactly the one he was looking for.

It was his Zanpakuto.

"Yeah. Long time no see, huh?"

" **Indeed. Even though I knew you would return, I'm still very happy to see that you did.** "

Natsu couldn't help but smile. He kind of forgot how friendly this guy was. He should probably try and visit more often.

"Really? I'm glad then. It must be very lonely here I guess, being all by yourself and all that."

" **It is something I'm used to. But it was not always like that.** " The figure explained with fondness." **Igneel and I would normally talk on multiple occasions to pass the time.** "

Now it was Natsu's turn to be surprised. "I-Igneel? You knew him?"

The man in fire nodded, much to his shock.

" **Back when he still resided within you, the Fire Dragon King made me company for many years until your fight with Tartaros. You already know the rest.** "

"I…I guess that makes sense. You two were inside me after all."

" **Indeed. But I'm sure you didn't come all the way here to talk about your father, did you?** "

"Oh yeah, that's right!" The pinkette rested his fist on his hand. "I totally forgot about that."

The man covered in flames chuckled lightly. " **So** **you wish to know my name, isn't it?** "

Natsu nodded, not feeling surprised by the man already knowing his reason here. If he knew all of those things from his past, then why couldn't he know that as well?

" **Very well then. But for you to learn it, you must first listen to what I have to say.** "

Closing the distance between his master and him, the Zanpakuto reached for Natsu's face, taking hold of both sides of his head. The Dragon Slayer was taken back by sudden action, but he offered no resistance.

" **What I'm about to show you is not just only a story from the past or from your ancestors, but a story that also involves you as well, Natsu Dragneel.** "

The landscape around them soon began to change, taking different shapes before everything disappeared into whiteness.

" **Because this is the story of a soul made of fire.** "

* * *

 **A time long forgotten. Earthland…**

* * *

 _There was a time before the land known as Earthland came to be known with such name. A time where things like morality, love and kindness were nothing but mere words._

 _This was an unforgivable world where only the strongest survived. A world where chaos reigned supreme and wars between the living and the dead waged across the land._ _It was an age full of nothing but suffering, where good or evil had yet no concept._

 _But from the despair, a new hope emerged._

 _This hope came in the form of a man. A man that was tired of watching the world burn in disgrace and wanted to change it. He inspired people, promised them a better future. And soon enough, he gained their support._

 _That man later came to be known as a king. But what is a king without an army?_

 _He assembled a force unlike any other. A force that was composed from the many races that supported him and his rule. From the weakest of humans, to the most powerful of creatures such as dragons and many others._

 _With this army, the man set himself on a crusade to bring peace and fought numerous battles, earning victory after victory in a road of conquest. All in the name of peace._

 _But it was all for nothing. The man realized that his ambitions brought nothing but more harm and war to an already dying land. Thus, finding no better option, he left his kingdom in search for another way to end the chaos._

 _Years went by and his faith was almost lost. However, it was then that he would find what he was seeking. A power well beyond any other. One that not even the strongest of magic could ever hope to content with, as it could not only bend reality itself, but the hearts of the people as well._

 _But it didn't come without a cost._

 _To get it, the man had to offer his own humanity as a sacrifice to earn the right to wield such power. He did so without an ounce of regret or hesitation, and became that world's first known God of Death._

 _Dedicating his entire existence into bringing order to the chaos, he used this new found power to end threat after threat, along with anything that may try to oppose him._

 _For the mortals, his power was absolute._

 _His plan worked at first. The wars stopped and there was no more senseless killing. It became a time of peace unlike any other. But not everything was perfect. People feared his power. And with the fear came more chaos. More war. More death._

 _The cycle began all over again._

 _Seeing no other option, the man decided that the only way for him to save the world from destroying itself was by using his power to take away the hatred from people's hearts._

 _But there were consequences._

 _Taking all that hate was too much for him, as in the end, all of those negative emotions burned his soul. It destroyed him from the inside._

 _The legend says that the only way he could save himself from disappearing was by using his own power on himself. He turned his own flesh and blood into energy, losing his physical form and allowing the power to seal him away in the form of a sword._

 _The man's name got lost throughout the ages, but his tittles still remain until this very day, known only by those how knew about his sacrifice._

 _Some call him the Lone Messiah, others the Conqueror King and some even refer to him as the First God of Death. He had many names, but out of all them, he was mostly known for one._

 _The Soul of Fire._

* * *

 **Present time. Natsu's Inner World…**

* * *

"That… That was you?" Mumbled Natsu I shock.

" **Indeed. And you Natsu, are one of my descendants.** "

The Dragon Slayer stood frozen in place for a moment, unable to process what he has been told. It was just so much to take in.

"But… But then how are you even inside me? I mean, the old man told me that a Zanpakuto is suppose to be part of our souls. But if you say that you were alive thousands of years ago, then how is it possible that you are here with me?"

" **That may be true, for a Zanpakuto of this world that is. But in Earthland, a Zanpakuto works much more different.** "

Extending his hand forward, the man materialized his Zanpakuto form on his hand.

" **For instance, while they do work in a similar way, an Earthland's Zanpakuto can switch from owner if the Zanpakuto wishes to do so. Once the master is decided, a bond between his soul and the Zanpakuto is made. It has been like that inside the Dragneel lineage for entire generations.** "

Natsu was beginning to understand a little better, but it was still hard to believe.

" **I accepted you as my master. Therefore, you now posses the title of Soul of Fire.** "

"O-Okey, I think I get that. But then how is it that you are here? And why did you choose me?"

" **That I can answer. Just be prepared to listen to what I'm about to tell you. It may not be a very pleasant tale to hear.** "

* * *

 **Four hundred years ago. Earthland. Bugloss Village…**

* * *

Bugloss was a very small human settlement located near the border of two of the continent's mayor kingdoms. Its population was small and had agriculture as its primary activity. However, while it was considered to be too small to be on a map, for the people that lived there it was still a beautiful place to live and enjoy a peaceful life.

"So how was your day dear?" Asked a young woman with long black hair. "Anything interesting happened?"

"I've just checked around the farm to make sure there weren't any growing infestations." Seeting next to her on the table, a man with pink hair took a spoonful of from his plate of warm soup before releasing a tired sigh. "I found I few rabbits lurking around the harvest, so I bet there's probably a few more out there."

"Oh my." She brought a hand to her mouth in shock. "I hope we can deal with them soon. Winter is getting closer, so we can't afford to lose any of our crops."

The man nodded. "I'll take care of things. You just make sure the boys don't cause any trouble. I've been getting lots of complains from our neighbors."

"Don't worry about them dear, Zeref has been a good boy lately." The woman waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "Sure, he still has that bad habit of getting his hands on every plant he sees just so he can learn what they do. I like that he's a curious child, but I can barely count the times he has ended up touching something that is poisoned."

The man shook his head, knowing full well how troublesome his eldest son can be at times. "And what about Natsu?"

The woman's only response was an awkward smile, but that smile was enough of an answer. The man sighed, already expecting as much. "What did he do now?"

"He… He burned the cat's fur." She answered with an awkward smile.

"Again?" He questioned in disbelief. "Where does he even get the fire from?"

The woman shrugged, feeling just as confused as her husband. "I seriously have no clue."

"Is that so? Well, it's getting late so I better…" A loud unknown sound was suddenly heard from outside the house, coming from far away in the distance.

"W-What was that?" The woman took a step back, feeling uncertain about the mysterious noise.

"A wild animal maybe? I ain't sure, but I better go check it out." He stood up and grabbed an old sword that was resting against the wall.

"Just… Just be careful" She said with concern. "I'll go look for the kids. They are probably still outside playing."

* * *

"Hey Natsu, look at what I found."

Approaching his older brother, a much younger Natsu poked his head over his shoulder in curiosity. "What is it big brother Zeref?"

Turning around, Zeref presented a small blue colored frog. "See this Natsu? This is a Water Frog. I read on a book that these type of frogs can be used as ingredients to create medicine or even magic potions."

His eyes gleamed with emotion. "Really? Does that mean that you can eat it?"

"I believe you can, but-wait no! Don't put it in your mouth!"

"Uh? But you said that we could eat it."

"I know, but you have to cook it first, you dummy!" Taking the small creature far away from his little brother's hands, Zeref gave the creature a gentle pat on the head before letting go.

Just as Zeref prepared to lecture his younger brother for acting without thinking, both he and Natsu heard the voice of their mother coming from afar calling for them.

Zeref turned to face his little brother and smiled. "Let's go Natsu, mother is waiting for us."

The pink-haired boy nodded with a cheerful smile. "Yes!"

* * *

"Where were you two?" Questioned their mother with a strict tone. Her hands resting on her hips as she looked down on her children.

"Sorry mother, we lost track of time while playing on the forest." Zeref lowered his eyes in shame.

"Yes mom!" Natsu waved his hands around. "What big brother Zeref said!"

Looking at the innocent faces of her two sons, her frown slowly softened before releasing a deep sigh. "You know the rules boys, no more playing on the forest. Especially with the war happening so close from here."

"Yes mom."

"Sorry mother."

With that finally settled, she guided both children back to the house. However, they stopped when they heard a sudden terrifying roar travel throughout the entire village.

The three were forced to cover their ears as it was too loud for them to handle. The ground trembled and trees began to fall by the force of the roar alone. Neither Natsu or Zeref knew what was going on. They were far too young and afraid to understand what was happening.

Their mother however, knew exactly what that sound was.

It was a dragon.

* * *

Natsu couldn't remember what exactly happen after that terrifying sound caused his ears to hurt.

Every time he tried to remember, the only image that would come to his mind was fire. Lots and lots of fire everywhere. It covered every road, every house, every corner.

No one was safe.

And then came the screaming. Those horrifying screams of the people that was either stuck inside their homes or burning alive until they were no more. And then…and then…

"…tsu, Natsu! Listen to me Natsu!"

The feeling of his father shaking his body was enough to bring Natsu back to reality. "D-Dad…?"

"Natsu, listen to me! Where are your mother and brother?!"

"I…I don't know, I…" He stuttered in fright, unable to form any coherent words.

"Natsu, I need you to stay strong!"

The pinkette could barely hold his tears anymore as he heard his father curse under his breath.

"Listen closely to what I'm about to say to you! There's dragons everywhere in the village and they are hunting everybody! I'm going to attempt to distract them, but I don't know how much time I can get you, so I need you to run as fast as you can, you hear me?"

"B-But dad I…I don't want to leave you…"

"It's alright, everything is going to be fine! Just do as I say and don't look back!" Taking a sword from it's sheath, his father handed it to him. "Here take it."

"T-The… The family's sword?"

"That's right, I'm giving it you, it will keep you safe. Now run. Now!" He heard a loud thud of something landing behind them, followed by another loud roar. "Now Natsu! RUN!"

* * *

 **Present time. Natsu's Inner World…**

* * *

" **Your father gave me to you. And while we weren't bonded together like you and I are right now, he still had ownership over me as head of the Dragneel family.** "

Natsu only listened in shock, having no words to express the turmoil of emotions that he was feeling right now.

 _My… My whole family was gone… Just like that?_

" **I deem you worthy of my power and accepted you as my master. Sadly, unlike the old times when I was still alive, there was no Reiryoku for me to use to manifest, so I was nothing more than a regular sword at the time and remained dormant inside you until the moment I could return.** "

The atmosphere around them began to return to normal. The volcanic scenery returned as well.

" **Now Natsu, tell me. Do you remember my name now?** "

Lifting his gaze, Natsu's face slowly returned to normal before he nodded.

He remembered now.

" **Then say it. Let the world know the name of the Zanpakuto of Natsu Dragneel!** "

"Your name… Your name is…"

He remembered his Zanpakuto's name now.

" **Say it!** "

"Your name is Shōkyaku!"

* * *

 **Seireitei. Barracks of Squad 1. Meditation Chamber…**

* * *

 _Seems like he succeeded._ Thought Yamamoto as he was forced to step back when a powerful torrent of flames suddenly erupted from where the Dragon Slayer was sitting.

The fire went all the way up through the ceiling and beyond, allowing anyone outside the barracks to see as a column of fire shooting into the sky. It went all the way pass the clouds and far away from view.

The Head-Captain could feel how Natsu's Reiatsu skyrocket to levels that were already beyond that of a normal Captain. Even he had to admit that for such a young boy to posses this kind of power was truly impressive. It spoke volumes of how much potential he had.

After a few more moments of unleashing its energy, the fire slowly began to fade away, decreasing its size until nothing but smoke and ashes remained.

 _Now, to see the results._ Thought the Captain-Commander with satisfaction.

Rising from the ground, Natsu took a moment to breath while adjusting his eyes to the real world. Looking at his hand, he noticed that his long Nodachi blade was no more, but instead it was replaced by a sword that was made entirely out of fire.

"...Wow." Muttered Natsu under his breath in amazement, appreciating the transformation that his Zanpakuto just undertook. "So this is who you truly are, eh Shōkyaku?"

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **And done! That was one hell of an origin story if you ask me, and I hope you guys liked the explanation as to how everything works and how Natsu's Zanpakuto came to his possession.**

 **Remember what Kisuke said on chapter six about him believing that there may be other Shinigami in Natsu's world as well. So in a way I'm confirming that the concept of a Zanpakuto, while different, is fairly similar in both worlds.**

 **Just so you guys know, the name 'Shōkyaku' means 'Incineration.' I thought that you guys should know.** **And yeah, Natsu has finally unlocked his Zanpakuto's Shikai form. Let's see what crazy shit can he do with that!**

 **Also a look into Natsu's past life with his real family along with Zeref, I hope you guys liked that too.** **But anyway, I don't have much to say right now other than I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please let me know why you think. Constructive criticism and ideas for the story are more than welcomed.**

 **With that said, I'll see you guys on the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone and welcome to another brand new chapter of this little story!**

 **You know, I think it's pretty cool how much this story has been growing throughout the spawn of 6 months. Totally an amazing progress.**

 **Anyway, up to some questions.**

 **TheJSmooth:**

 **Thanks, I really gave it a lot of thought when looking for an appropriate name that could also sound cool. And Aizen? I think this chapter will give you more insight on what is coming.**

 **Guest Isa:**

 **Thanks! I'm really working hard on giving the story a nice pace to avoid boring anybody. Sometimes people make stories where they just move so fast that it leaves me like WTF?! And others are so slow that I just can't continue. So it makes me glad that I'm not doing any of those mistakes. And no, to even think of Natsu becoming a Captain this soon is something that I would never consider. And YES about Acnologia, as those are exactly the same thoughts I had when I thought about bringing Acnologia to the Bleach world. He may be immune to magic, but he isn't to Reiatsu. Unless the attacks are elemental base. In a way, I just gave Natsu a new weapon to fight him. So yeah, while Acnologia isn't immune to it, it does not mean that he will be a push over, after all, he is currently a Hollow. And Aizen meeting Acnologia are a thought for another day.**

 **TheLaughingStalkieTalkie:**

 **About the sword, it's rather simple actually. The katana Natsu's father had was a simple manifestation Shōkyaku had that only worked as a container so he could exist and interact in the real world. But once it bonded with Natsu's soul, the spirit in it basically became a dormant Zanpakuto inside him and was now a part of him. Once Natsu awakened his Shinigami powers, the Zanpakuto was finally able to materialize, which is the same case with Ichigo.**

 **Kenpachi3:**

 **I agree with your statement, and saying that any Bleach character could easily win against him is completely wrong. Yes, Acnologia may present immunity to almost any sort of attack in the FT world, but Acnologia is still highly durable and too strong to just say something as ridiculous as that. Just take the dragons that came through the Eclipse Gate, they didn't have any immunity to the Dragon Slayers magic, yet they had nearly no problem in handling their attacks. And Acnologia is much stronger than them. The theory of him being immune to all magic because of eating a dragon's soul is something I come up with because it just makes so much sense to me.**

 **Having said that, please enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

It has been several days since Natsu learned the name of his Zanpakuto, and a lot of things have happened ever since. The Dragon Slayer has spent most of his days under the teachings of Yamamoto himself, learning about the Shinigami arts. And let's just say that his progress was not going very well.

While learning the name of his Zanpakuto was without a doubt a great step for the young Shinigami, when it come to performing Kidō, he just couldn't cast a single spell.

The incantations were just too long and complicated for him to memorize, as even the most basic of Kidōs ended up blowing on his face. It has been like that for days now. Even the Head-Captain was starting to get frustrated by the hopelessness of the pinkette.

In the end, they decided to leave Kidō for another time and instead focus on other things. Still, today was different though. Today Natsu was going to meet the Captain of Squad 12.

"Hello! Is the Captain of Squad 12 here!" Yelled Natsu, slamming his fist against the door.

There was no response at first, but the Dragon Slayer could hear a series of sounds coming from the other side. It was easy to figure out that there was someone there.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, the old-man send me here!" He tried to call one more time, but still got no response. He prepared to hit the door once again, but stopped when the door suddenly slides open. "Oh. Hi there, I'm looking for-oof!"

"Would you shut up already! You are making to much of a fuzz you stupid baldy!"

"W-What the... Why the hell did you kick me!" He lifted his head despite the pain on his stomach and realized that his attacker was none-other than a little girl.

A girl that hardly seem to be eleven years old or even less.

"Don't you know that this is a lab?" She pointed an accusatory finger at him. "We can't have idiots like you barging in here whenever you feel like it, now get lost!"

"But…" He tried to explain himself, but she barely gave him any time to breath.

"I said go away!"

"What's with all the noise?" A voice came from inside the building. "Hiyori, I told you not to make so much-oh Dragneel-san, good to see you're finally here. Please, please, come inside!"

Behind the little girl stood a man with messy blond hair. Most importantly, he was wearing a Captain's haori. Natsu recognized him as the guy he saw during the meeting from the other day.

"The Head-Captain told me that you were coming, but I just didn't know when." The Captain said as they walked pass an annoyed Hiyori. "Oh, in case you didn't already know, my name is Urahara Kisuke, I'm the current Captain of Squad 12 and the one in charge of the newly formed Research and Development Institute."

The Dragon Slayer was given more words than what he could understand, but he nodded nonetheless. "Y-Yeah. The old-man told me that you would help me get back home."

"The old-man? Oh, you mean the Head-Captain? Heh, I never heard anybody call him like that before."

"You haven't? But he is old."

"He may be old, but he is regarded as the strongest Shinigami to ever live, so I'll be careful with how you address him in front of others." He warned him, but still continue to smile. "I'm not the best when it comes to formalities myself, but take it as a professional advice."

"I'll… I'll keep that in mind."

Walking pass multiple shiny machines and scientific equipment that Natsu could never hope to name, the Dragon Slayer found himself too distracted to watch where he was going.

Soon enough he found himself bumping into someone. "Ugh? Sorry I…"

"Watch where you are going you fool!" Yelled a man, who in Natsu's honest opinion, could only be described as the weirdest clown he has ever seen.

 _What's with all the makeup?_

"Are you brain-dead or something? Get out of my sight, you are obstructing my work!"

Now that make Natsu snap from his thoughts and frown in annoyance. "Oi, I already apologized!"

"Ho? Seems like you are intelligent enough to understand basic language. Good, now use whatever little brain cells you have under that thick skull of yours and get lost."

Feeling how the clown-man's words were starting to get under his nerves, Natsu was about to retort. However, Urahara was quick to step between the two. "Sorry, sorry. I'm sure he didn't mean to interrupt you, Kurotsuchi-san. You see, this young boy here is Natsu Dragneel, I'm sure you already heard about him."

Kurotsuchi scoffed in annoyance. "Oh yes, I heard about you. The Head-Captain's new pet, if I'm correct."

 _Pet?_

"Well, I don't care for what you do as long as it doesn't bother me, so let's hope we don't see each other again in the near future." Having said that, Kurotsuchi left without saying another word.

"What's his problem?" Natsu couldn't help but ask. Something on which Urahara shrugged.

"Do not take it personally, he is like that with everybody. He is very dedicated to his work, but when it comes to people, he tends to look down on those who he doesn't deem as intelligent enough for his standards."

The Dragon Slayer gave the blond Captain a strange look, finding it hard to believe that somebody could really posses such a twisted personality. Well, he has met his few share of individuals who did think in a similar way, but they weren't exactly human.

Then again, can a Shinigami even be considered human to begin with?

Unknown to Natsu, Urahara was actually glad that the mad scientist decided to leave them that easily. The reason for that being none-other than the pink-haired teen standing next to him.

The information about the Dragon Slayer's powers and his place of origin were kept as a secret that only the Captains, Central 46 and a select few of trusted individuals knew about. And it was better to keep things that way.

Knowing that the man Kurotsuchi Mayuri had a tendency of dissecting whatever he finds interest in, Urahara was grateful that the Dragon Slayer was spared of that fate.

Quite frankly, even he had to admit that he was quite interested in the pink-haired visitor and the world where he came from.

Interested to a point that when the Head-Captain assigned him the duty of supporting the Dragon Slayer on finding a way back to his world, he had zero to no objections on the matter. In fact, he considered himself lucky for that.

It was no secret among the Gotei that he himself was a curious person. Sometimes too curious for his own good, but he just couldn't help it. He wanted to learn everything that he could from the pink-haired traveler from another world.

"In any case, please follow me this way, Dragneel-san."

* * *

 **Seireitei. Research and Development Institute. Main Building…**

* * *

"So, how are we going to do this then?"

"First things first, Dragneel-san. What do you know about the travel between worlds?"

Natsu scratched his head at the question. "Nothing really. I mean, I once went to another world called Edolas, but I don't really know how that even happened to begin with."

"Mmhmm, I see." Guiding the Dragon Slayer to a seat, Urahara continue. "Alright well, since I know you are still probably new to most of the things we Shinigami do, then allow me to explain from the beginning."

The pink-haired mage had to prevent a sigh from escaping. _Am I about to get lectured?_

"As you may have heard, we Shinigami take the job of guiding the souls of the departed from the Human World to the Soul Society. That also means that we must protect them from those that wish to bring them any harm and maintain the balance of souls."

The Captain took a scroll from under his sleeve and unroll it. What the piece of paper showed next was the drawing of a monster. One who's noticeable characteristic being the freaky mask covering it's face and the large hole that went through it's body.

"Now this Dragneel-san, is a Hollow."

"A Hollow?" Urahara nodded.

"These are creatures born from human souls that did not cross over to the Soul Society in time and stayed in the Human World for far too long. You could say that they are corrupted spirits that wish to devour other souls." He took the scroll back and put it back under his sleeve. "And it is our job to take care of them before they can do so. Are you following me se far?"

"I… I guess."

"Good enough." Taking a marker from his haori, the blond Captain drew a large circle on an empty white board, as he came to the conclusion that simplifying things this way would make things much. "Anyway, what I'm trying to explain to you is that for us Shinigami, there are three main worlds. The first one is the Soul Society, which is where we currently are."

Natsu took a moment to think, and then nodded soon afterwards.

The blond Captain drew another circle. "The second one is the Real World, the realm on which all of the humans reside in. And finally there is Hueco Mundo, the place where nearly all of the Hollows live in." He said as he drew one last circle.

Fortunately, the Dragon Slayer didn't have much trouble on keeping up with this new information. Everything sounded pretty simple.

"Now, what I'm trying to say is that we Shinigami can only travel from the Soul Society to the Human World by using the Senkaimon gate, which is our main method for traveling between worlds." He drew a straight line connecting to two circles. "But we can't use it to go to Hueco Mundo, let alone anywhere beyond the known worlds."

The Dragon Slayer gave the blond Captain a puzzled look. He was starting to feel a little lost.

"But that's a limitation that Hollows don't seem to have, for as you see, they can travel from Hueco Mundo to the Human World, and even to the Soul Society if they wish to." Urahara then proceeded to draw a couple of more lines that connected all the circles. "This is by using something known as a Garganta. Now, the reason why I'm telling you all of this is because I was able to come up with a small theory."

"Which is?" Natsu inquired.

"The idea to create a Garganta powerful enough that it could be capable of traveling beyond the known worlds." Urahara raised a finger at this, as if wanting to prove a point. "Which means that there may exists a very slight chance for you to return to your home world, Dragneel-san."

His eyes widened in complete shock. "R-Really?"

The Captain nodded with a sheepish smile. "Lucky for you I have actually been doing a lot of research on Hollows lately, so I'm quite knowledgeable on the subject."

"So will…will you really be able to send me back?" The pinkette questioned with a small gleam of hope.

"It is a possibility, but I believe I may be able to pull it off. There's a lot more of theory to this than what I explained, so it will probably take some time before I can reach any results. Oh! And before I forget."

Pulling something out a nearby drawer, Urahara retrieved what appeared to be a crystal orb before handing it over to the Dragon Slayer. "Pour some of your own Reiatsu into that, alright? And some of your magic too. I need to take a few samples from you so I can run some test for the investigation."

The pink-haired teen glanced at the small orb in question, but nodded soon afterwards. "Sure thing! I'll fill it all up just in a minute!"

"I'll take my leave then. I have been called for another meeting just now, so I cannot stay any longer." Said Urahara, seemingly satisfied with the young teen cooperative attitude. "Please try to not break anything while I'm gone, Dragneel-san."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

* * *

 **A few hours later. Seireitei. Barracks of Squad 1. Assembly Hall…**

* * *

"…having said that, we still have yet to address the matter of the abnormal Hollow that has been causing problems in the Human World for the past weeks. Recent reports state that we have been receiving heavy losses on our stationary forces on the Real World. The Hollow continues to devour more souls while killing any Shinigami that it encounters."

All the Captains listened closely as the Head-Captain spoke. The meeting was almost at its end, so there was not much left to discuss.

"There has also been reports of sightings of this Hollow around the Rukongai, so it's obvious that it is no longer interested in the souls of the living. This threat has lasted long enough and it needs to be eradicated immediately." The Captain-Commander then turned his attention to the line of Captains on his right. His gaze came to a stop on one of the female Captains. "I will put Captain Shihōin in charge of hunting it down. I expect this to be taken care of as soon as possible."

Yoruichi wasn't surprised by the order. Quick jobs like this required precision and low profile, so it was obvious her Squad would be the best choice. "Hai, Head-Captain. But if I may, I would like to make a request."

"Speak."

"I would like to have Natsu Dragneel join the search party."

Now this came as a surprise for almost everybody inside the room. One could not help but wonder just why would the Head of the Shihōin Clan ask for their newest yet unusual addition for such a simple job?

"Declare your reasons behind such request."

Resting her hands on her sides, Yoruichi answered with a calm yet professional tone. "I heard that he is a good tracker, so I believe that his abilities could prove to be quite valuable for this mission." It was clear that having all of the extra-attention focused entirely on her did nothing to affect her.

"Doesn't the Stealth Force already posses people that specializes in tracking?" It was Captain of Squad 6, Kuchiki Ginrei, who questioned her motive.

"We do, but to cover the entirety of the Rukongai we'll need to make multiple search parties for each district, and we don't have enough trackers for that, so we are a little short." She turned back to Yamamoto. "Besides, I think that stretching his legs will do him some good. The boy has been stuck in here for weeks I believe, so I'm sure he must be pretty bored."

The Head-Captain stood in silence as he took a moment to consider the request. Captain Shihōin presented a few valid points about letting the Dragon Slayer go to extermination mission with her squad.

It could also help greatly in improving the pink-haired boy's new abilities and his relationship with the rest of the squads. There was no better place to put that sort of things in practice than on the field. Fighting Hollows was the perfect situation to do just that. Especially if this was his first mission.

"Very well then, I will allow Natsu Dragneel to participate on the Hollow extermination mission." The loud sound of his staff hitting the wooden floor came soon after. "Now, you are all dismissed."

* * *

 **Eight hours later. In the outskirts of the Rukongai. Forest near District 48…**

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right way, Renji?"

"Of course I do! See, the map says we are around the middle districts…I think."

Rukia resisted the urge to sigh, if only to avoid distracting the red-hair any further.

It has been around two weeks since they left the Inuzuri district in their quest to go find Natsu, and they have spent the majority of that time walking nonstop.

It was obvious that they were already tired from the long trip, but they have made it too far to give up now. After all, this journey wasn't just for them, but for a friend.

 _Natsu_.

The name of the pink-haired mage resounded inside her head one more time. She couldn't help but wonder how he was doing at this very moment. It's been long since they last saw him, so there was no way for them to tell. At this point she could only hope that he was alright.

"Hmm, that's weird, I thought a river was suppose to be here." Mumbled Renji. "Or was it a mountain?"

"We are lost?!" Rukia yelled in disbelief.

"Of course not! I just don't know where we are!"

"That's what being lost means, idiot!"

"Hey, don't call me that! Its that guy's fault for selling us such a stupid old-map!"

"You are the stupid one! I told you to not buy anything from him!

"Then how were we suppose to reach the place where all the Shinigami live if we don't even know where it is?!"

"By buying it from someone who wouldn't screw us over!"

As the two children continue to argue, unknown to them, a large shadow began to creep from behind the trees.

The beast growled as it carefully sniffed the air, searching for its prey.

" **I smell…something…** " It's spoke with a deep voice. It's lifeless white eyes reflecting the pair of children that were arguing non-stop. " **I...smell…dragon…** "

* * *

 **Not far from there…**

* * *

The Hollow extermination mission has now begun.

The Stealth Force has divided their numbers into multiple groups. Each of them accompanied with their own tracker and send into the various locations where the Hollow sightings have taken place.

All in all, Soi Fon's group was currently crossing the forest near the 48 District, using Shunpo to move around the trees at an impressive speed. They still have yet to encounter anything, but as hours went, one question has remained inside the young assassin's head.

 _Why did I have to be stuck in the same group as the pink-haired idiot?!_

That's right. Soi Fon's group consisted in none-other than her, a dozen of some of the best Shinigami that the Stealth Force could afford, and finally, Natsu himself.

She was sure that one way or another, Yoruichi-sama was somehow behind all of this.

"Oi Soy Sauce, what did you say we were looking for again?" Natsu remembered something about taking care of an animal of some sort. He wasn't paying any real attention during the mission briefing, so he had next to no clue.

"My name is Soi Fon! Get that into your head already or I swear I'll kill you myself!" She threatened with a dangerous tone, and Natsu couldn't help but sweat-drop at this. "Don't make me repeat myself, you understand?"

For some reason, he did not doubt that she would carry out her promise. "S-Sorry." He apologized with a nervous chuckle. Something to which the assassin huffed in annoyance before releasing a sigh.

She was aware that she only had to dealt with his stupidity for what was left of the mission, but it was by no means an easy task. The urge alone of sinking her blade into that knucklehead of his was already hard to ignore.

"We are hunting a Hollow. Supposedly, it has been causing a lot of problems in the Human World for some time now, but for some reason it came here to the Soul Society." She explained with a hard frown. "The higher-up think that it may be looking for something, but we have no idea of what it is."

"A... Hollow." Silently mumbled Natsu. From what he remembered from Urahara's short explanation, they were evil spirits that wished for nothing but to eat any soul that they can get their hands on or something like that.

Still, this mission kind of reminded him of some of jobs that he would take back when he was at the guild. Only that rather than fighting ghost, those were more about taking care of groups of bandits or some random dark guild.

He sure missed those days.

As they used Shunpo to move through the density of the large forest, Natsu realized that he was being left behind. _Dammit, this is hard!_

He was having a difficult time keeping up with the rest of the group, as he was still learning how to perform Shunpo properly. He understood how the technique works, but he still had a long way to go before he could even think of using it during an actual fight.

The Dragon Slayer's sensitive ears suddenly twitched. _Was that a voice? It was, right?_ He asked himself, not entirely sure if he heard that right. He couldn't remember where he heard that voice from at first, but it sounded awfully familiar.

It took a few more seconds before the Dragon Slayer's eyes went wide in realization.

"Rukia."

* * *

Rukia didn't know how it came to this.

How is it that she and Renji were now running for their lives?

It wasn't even a minute ago when they both were doing nothing but bickering at one another. At least it was like that before a black creature came out of nowhere and attacked them.

They were left with no other option but to run.

The massive beast charged right at them with full intent of eating them alive. It was without a doubt terrifying to have such a scary monster chasing after them. Just like a nightmare.

It was only thanks to the monster's large size that they were able to avoid being devoured in the first place. It would keep crashing against the trees, giving them enough time to get away before it destroyed the wood from its roots and continue to chase after them.

But that was all it was to it. They were only gaining more time.

"I…I don't think I can keep…running for much longer." Mumbled Rukia between heavy breathing.

"Don't be stupid Rukia! Just hang out a little more!"

In full true, she could have probably run a lot more if it wasn't for the fact that she was already tired from the long trip. They were really unfortunate that the monster decided to attack them now of all times.

" **ROAR!** " The monster released its inhuman voice, shaking the forest to its very core as it continues to pursue them.

Rukia could already feel that her legs were slowly giving up what little strength they had left. Her pace was decreasing and her vision was getting blurry. She could barely see where she was going anymore.

"Dammit Rukia! Don't give up now!" Shouted Renji in frustration.

"I'm…I'm not! It's just that…" And just like that, her eyes widened when her feet trip over a root that was sticking out of the ground. _O-Oh no!_

Her mind froze as she felt herself crash against the muddy ground. And before they knew it, the monster was already upon them.

The creature stood in front of Rukia, staring her down. It's large lifeless eyes reflected her vulnerable small form. " **You…smell like…dragon.** "

 _I-It speaks?_ She thought in shock. Its voice did nothing but make the petite girl tremble in terror even more as the creature reduced the distance between them. _Is this really the end? Just like this? No… No, please no! Someone! Anybody help me…!_

The monster opened its large jaw, ready to engulf her completely.

 _Please help me… Natsu!_

 ***CLINK***

Without she could even register what was happening, a man dressed in black robes suddenly appeared out of thin air, stopping the monster's jaw dead on its tracks with a long sword.

Rukia didn't recognized who it was at first. She thought that it was another Shinigami, just like all the previous ones she has seen before. However, her eyes widened in disbelief once she saw the all-too-familiar pink hair resting on top of her savior's head.

"N-Natsu?"

"Yo Rukia, long time no see."

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **And there it goes! A reunion between friends is now taking place!** **Though** **I ain't sure of what to think of this chapter. It was a short one, but a necessary one to do.**

 **Oh! And Natsu and Acnologia finally see each other after all this time? Wonder what is going to happen the next chapter, because I seriously have no clue of what is even happening. XD**

 **There is also some hope for Natsu returning home. But will it even happen? Don't know either. He seems to have forgotten that he is dead though. And it seems like he is learning about Hollows as well.**

 **Kurotsuchi Mayuri was another's fun part to write as well.**

 **Also, Rukia and Renji are only kids, so it makes sense that that will be terrified of a hollow. Especially if it is Acnologia.** **In any case, I have a few surprises prepared for the next chapter, so I am really looking forward to it. Like seriously, a lot of fun.**

 **In any case, please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism, ideas or suggestions are more than welcome. Cause please, it helps greatly to know what your opinions are, as they give me a better sense of direction on where do I want to take this story.**

 **With that said, please have a nice day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Now this is a chapter that I've been wanting to make for some time now. Just hope you guys are prepared for what is to come!**

 **Well, enough of that, I'll answer a few questions now.**

 **BlackDragonShinigami:**

 **Certainly one of the reason why I love both of these series so much. The relationship and interactions between all the cast, their personalities, all of that is what makes them truly special. Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Guest Isa:**

 **Everything is coming together indeed. Everything is going just the way I planned from the very moment I first came up with this story. And I'm so going to have so much fun with Acnologia in future chapters, but for now, his part in the story isn't really big yet. And him and Aizen is certainly a terrifying thought. But can Acnologia be even considered a team player? Not going to give any spoilers but my plans for Acnologia are big.**

 **KorevainsoLightshire:**

 **Good thing you have been paying attention. Natsu isn't very conscious, yeah. If I send him back to Earthland though, he will probably end up as a ghost similar to Mavis.**

 **TheLaughingStalkski:**

 **I understand your worries, but rest assured that I have my reasons for what I'm doing. Natsu and Acnologia's encounter has been planned for a long time now. And yeah, like I said, not the best chapter but it was necessary to make, so I was a little afraid that it would receive some backslash, but I'm glad that wasn't the case. In any case, thanks for the support.**

 **Having said that, please enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

"How dare he leave just like that?" Grumbled Soi Fon as she moved through the trees at top speed. A few members of the Stealth Force following her closely from behind. "The nerve of that idiot."

They couldn't abandon their mission, but neither leave the Dragon Slayer on his own without any supervision. Knowing that, the young assassin ordered the team to split into two groups. One will continue their original objective while the second one searches for him.

She knew that allowing him to join the mission was a bad idea. After all, it hasn't been more than two weeks since he joined the Gotei. That was hardly enough time for anyone to be prepared for a mission as important as this. However, it was Yoruichi-sama who requested to have him join them, so she had little say on the matter.

Soi Fon did not trust him. Just knowing that he was not even from this world was enough of a fact to put her on edge whenever he was close. It just didn't feel natural.

She knew that he came from a place beyond any of the known worlds and that he uses something called _magic_. She was one of the few who knew about the secret, as Yoruichi-sama trusted her enough to share this information with her.

She had no reason to trust the Dragon Slayer and had no intention of doing it any time soon. After all, as far as she knows, he was nothing more than an ignorant fool.

* * *

 **Not far from there…**

* * *

"N-Natsu?" Spoke Rukia in disbelief, watching as the Dragon Slayer stood defensively in front of her while using his large sword to maintain the Hollow's sharp teeth at bay.

"Yo Rukia, long time no see." He spoke with such cheerfulness, that one would mistake it as if he was completely oblivious to the giant monster that was trying to eat them. "You been doing good, I hope."

"I…I don't…" She tried to respond, but for some reason she found her words stuck on her throat.

Natsu took a moment to look at the creature's features. And must he say, he was taken back by its appearance. "So this is a Hollow, uh?"

The beast had a reptilian appearance. Its body was fairly muscular and the colors of it's scales were a mix of both black and dark purple. The Hollow also had a hole that went through it's chest along with a white mask that covered the frontal part of his face.

It was a mask with a very familiar design.

Putting that thought aside, he concentrated most of his strength on his arms and tried to push the Hollow back. But that was hardly enough to make the the large creature move.

Seeing no other option, the Dragon Slayer prepared for his next move. "Alright pal, you asked for it!" Gaining some distance between him and the monster, Natsu returned his blade back on its sheath and the temperature around them began to rise.

" **Karyū no—** " His hand lit up in flames as he charged at the Hollow. "— **Tekken!** "

An explosion could be heard as the pink-haired mage thrust his attack forward, landing a direct hit. However, he realized that his attack inflicted no damage at all.

The Hollow was left unharmed. "What…?"

" **So we meet again…"** His eyes went wide in recognition. Natsu knew that voice. It sounded rough, as the mask was affecting the tone on which the Hollow spoke. But even in that state, it still carried a familiar dark sensation. " **After all this time…"**

There was no way he could ever mistake that voice. The same one that has been tormenting his dreams almost every night. The terror that comes almost every time he closes his eyes.

" **At last,** **I will...finally devour you…"**

Natsu felt as if the entire world stooped, as his greatest fear finally came to hunt him.

"…Acnologia."

* * *

 **West Rukongai. District 37…**

* * *

"They what?"

"They split up." Her subordinate informed her. "The messenger said that Dragneel got separated from the main group and went on his own, ignoring the direct orders of his superior while doing so."

"Tch. What is that boy even thinking?" Yoruichi couldn't help but click her tongue in annoyance. Everything was going smoothly just a few minutes ago, but now things were starting to get complicated.

Her team was currently moving through the districts of the west. Soi Fon's team was all the way on the South, but she couldn't be that far. She could probably go herself and see what was going on over there in just a couple of minutes.

Yoruichi trusted Soi Fon enough to know that she could handle nearly every situation properly. But after she personally requested the Head-Captain to let the Dragon Slayer join the mission, under no circumstances could she afford losing him.

Not when it was her responsibility to watch over him.

 _Maybe putting him on Soi Fon's team to tease her wasn't that good of an idea._ She thought with a drop of cold sweat running down her face. The boy was seen as a potential asset for the Gotei, so losing him would be very problematic on the long run.

The female Captain resisted the urge to sigh.

"Tell Ōmaeda that he is in charge of the search party while I'm gone. I'm going to go check on Soi Fon's team and see what's wrong." She told her subordinate, but for some reason he seemed a little apprehensive. "Is there a problem?"

"A-Aren't you taking an escort, Captain?" He asked with uncertainty.

"Nah, I don't need any of that." A smirk reached her face. One that every member of Squad 2 was already familiar with. "They will only slow me down."

* * *

 **South Rukongai. Forest near District 48…**

* * *

The Hollowfied Dragon of the Apocalypse roared while attempting to crush the Dragon Slayer with its large arm. But Natsu reacted on time and got himself out of the way.

 _How… How is this possible?!_ He skidded on the ground. Cold sweat ran down the side of his face while his hand gripped his sword tightly. _How is Acnologia here of all places?!_

Now that he had a closer look, the Hollow did resemble Acnologia in his dragon form, only that it was much smaller in size.

" **I've been looking for you…Dragon Slayer!** "

Just having this monstrosity in front of him was enough to put Natsu on edge. But he quickly shook his head. _No! I cannot let my guard down! Right now I need to focus!_

Avoiding another strike from Acnologia, the Dragon Slayer immediately put some distance between them. His eyes quickly adverted to both Rukia and Renji as they stood at the other side of the clearing still in shock.

He knew for a fact that he could not fight all out with the two of them here. _I need to get them to a safe place first._ He thought before using Shunpo, appearing next to Rukia.

"N-Natsu? What is-agh!" The black-haired girl had little time to say anything before she was lifted from the ground. "What are you doing?!"

"I need to get you both out of here."

His response was quick, but Rukia was able to get the message right away and offered no resistance. However, she could barely hide the deep blush that appeared on her cheeks when the thought of her being carried in Natsu's arms came to her mind.

The Dragon Slayer then disappeared with Rukia, once again avoiding another strike from the Hollowfied Acnologia before moving next to Renji. "O-Oi! What do you think you are doing pinky?!

"No time to explain, just come!" That was the only reply the redhead got before Natsu took him and vanished. The Dragon King growled at this in displeasure.

" **Fool! Haven't you realized yet! No one can escape from my power!** "

* * *

 **Seireitei. Unknown Location…**

* * *

Standing on the shadows inside a dark room, a lone figure stood silently on a chair as his glasses reflected the image of a screen.

In the monitor, one could see the form of Natsu Dragneel fleeing from the black Hollow while carrying a pair of children on his arms. His eyes then moved to the petite black-haired girl he was carrying and an amused smile formed on his lips.

"What an interesting reunion." He remembered the girl from the mission he had not long ago with Captain Hirako. And must he say, he never expected to see her face again.

One could say that this was quite an interesting twist of fate, if one dared to say.

Even so, none of that compared to the interest that he had for the black Hollow that was now giving chase to the Dragon Slayer.

It was easy to say that this was by no means an ordinary Hollow. The recent scans that he has taken for the last couple of minutes have send him lots of new information regarding this mysterious creature. And must he say, the results were quite intriguing indeed.

Not only was it's Reiatsu far superior to the average Hollow, but it was well beyond that of a Gillian despite not being a Menos Grande. The creature was also capable of nullifying Natsu Dragneel's mysterious destructive power without any effort. It was left without saying that he has found quite a unique specimen.

To make things even more intriguing, it would seem that both Natsu Dragneel and the Hollow knew each other. If the way they spoke to each other was any indication, it would seem that their relationship was far from civil.

 _Old enemies perhaps?_

That was most likely the case. However, if this was in fact true, then it would mean that the Hollow came from the same place as the boy. And there was also the name the Hollow used to call him.

Dragon Slayer.

"That's an interesting yet odd choice of words to call someone." He mumbled with interest. "An individual that kills dragons. Fascinating."

It was a real shame that he was not able to eavesdrop the Captains meeting from a few weeks ago, as he was quite frankly intrigued by the pink-haired Shinigami and who he really was. However, he had enough information to safely conclude that Natsu Dragneel was in fact not from this world.

Not from the Soul Society, the Human World or even Hueco Mundo for that matter, but from a complete different world. A world beyond any of the known worlds.

 _What a fascinating concept._

He was sure that there must be some kind of meaning to the name _Dragon Slayer_ , but unfortunately he lacked the information necessary to reach any conclusions. So for the time being, he will have to wait and see what happens.

His eyes once again rested on the Hollow on the screen. A small, almost invisible, sinister smile formed on his lips. "Acnologia, huh?"

* * *

 **South Rukongai. Forest near District 48…**

* * *

"H-Hey pinky, where are you taking us?!" Demanded Renji from Natsu's back.

Neither he or Rukia knew what was going anymore. They were moving so fast that they couldn't even register their own surroundings.

"As far away as possible." Natsu replied, but his words earned him a questioning look from Rukia, who he was carrying in his arms in a bridal style. "Acnologia will not give up that easily, so I need to make sure you guys are safe before I can face him."

"A-Acnologia? You mean that creature that was trying to eat us just now?" She questioned, trying to make sense of things as much as possible.

Natsu nodded, but his response did little to ease her worries. She still had a lot of questions, but there was barely any time for her to reorganize her thoughts in proper order. A part of her was really glad to see that he was safe and sound, but another part of her was in a complete mess.

Why? Because Natsu was now a Shinigami for crying out-loud! He was wearing their black uniform and carried a long katana on his back. How did all of this even happened in just two weeks?

 _Just what has he been doing since the last time we saw him?_

The Dragon Slayer seemed to have caught sight of the troubled look that Rukia had on her face. "Listen, I know you guys probably have some questions that you want me to answer, but I promise I'll explain everything later, alright? Right now I need to focus on getting you two out of here before…"

"Stop right there!"

Two figures appeared on Natsu's way, preventing him from going any further. Rukia and Renji were surprised by the arrival of the two mysterious people, but Natsu was quick to recognize them as members of the Stealth Force. More specifically, they were part of his team.

He would have been glad to see them if it wasn't for the circumstances.

"Hey guys! Listen I…"

"We don't want to hear it Dragneel!" One of them yelled with a cold glare. "Leaving your position in the middle of a mission is a severe crime!"

"But…" Natsu tried to object, but got immediately shut down.

"This acts of insubordination will not be tolerated! We are taking you back with the Captain right…"

" **ROAR!"**

Without warning, Acnologia came out of the trees and launched itself into the talking Shinigami, engulfing his body completely inside its large jaw. The remains splattered everywhere.

"What the…!"

The other Stealth Force member did not fare any better and was smashed to the side by a back-handed strike from the Hollowfied Acnologia. The attack was strong enough to shatter all of the man's bones. He died instantly.

" **Think you can run…Dragon Slayer?** "

Renji's eyes widened in horror. "P-Pinky…!

"I know!" Retorted the Dragon Slayer as he dodged an attack from the Hollow's long tail.

A series of trees that were on the way broke apart, but it did not end there. Acnologia continue its relentless barrage of attacks without mercy. Natsu could do nothing but avoid them as best as he could.

" **Is that…everything you can do? Just…run and dodge?!** " Taunted the Dragon of the Apocalypse with a sadistic laugh. The Dragon King was enjoying the scene a lot. Filling the Dragon Slayer with so much despair was truly a sight to behold.

Ever since he transformed into whatever he is right now, his mind turned into a blurry mess. His thoughts were hard to control, as they were clouded by a simple yet powerful desire.

Revenge.

In other words, he was a beast solely driven by its primal instincts and with just some vague memories that he could barely recall. But despite being in this state, he could never forget the pink-haired brat that humiliated him. Not even in a million years.

By following his instincts, Acnologia searched for any trace of the Dragon Slayer that he could find, which brought him to the Soul Society. However, being like this has also taken away his ability to control not only his thoughts, but his power as well.

He was as strong as always, but lacked the capability to use his power at its full capacity. But did not matter to Acnologia, as the only thing he wanted at the moment was _blood_.

Avoiding another attack from Acnologia, Natsu quickly jumped into the branch of a tree and moved to another one. However, the the unthinkable happen. The branch on which he stepped on broke as soon as he put his feet on it.

 _Uh?!_

The sudden shift on weight in Natsu's body caused the redhead on his back to momentarily lose his grip on the Dragon Slayer's neck. "Wha…!"

"R-Renji!" Acting on panic, Rukia extended her hand as much as she could in an attempt to reach her friend. However, she too lost her balance and fell from Natsu's arms.

 _No! D-Dammit! Not right now!"_ Cursed Natsu under his breath.

He attempted to regain his balance and go catch them. But fortunately, that was not longer necessary, as a sudden current of air went pass him, surprising him in the process. Not because of the speed, but because of who it was.

"Soi Fon?" Gasped Natsu in shock. To see the _her_ of all people coming to his aid was truly an unexpected surprise.

"You truly are an idiot, making me clean up your mess." The black-haired assassin barely gave the pinkette a side-glance before scoffing. "But at least you got my name right this time."

Catching both Rukia and Renji in midair, she landed safely on the ground.

"But I guess I can't argue against the efficiency of your tracking skills. You managed to find the Hollow we were looking for, after all." She mumbled that last bit to herself as she looked at the black Hollow that stood before her.

She hated to admit it, but the idiot proved to be useful at least for something.

Glaring at Soi Fon from behind his mask, Acnologia growled in annoyance, feeling tired of having so many uninvited guests interrupting his fun. " **Another ant…for me to crush?** "

The ground began shake, along with the Reiatsu of the Hollowfied Acnologia. His instincts were telling him to kill everything on sight.

"What… What is this Hollow?" Soi Fon found herself taken back by the size of its enormous Reiatsu. She could feel how the spiritual pressure around her was starting to overwhelm her senses. "Why is it's Reiatsu raising so much?"

" **So be it. Die... Like the rest of your kind!** "

Acnologia opened his large jaw and a giant ball of red-energy began to materialize. Her eyes widened in panic when she realized what the Hollow was preparing. Just by feeling all of the Reiatsu that the beast was leaking each passing second made it clear that it had more than enough power to cause devastating damage.

She immediately tried to get herself out of the way, but the Hollow was faster than her and immediately fired a blast of red energy that destroyed the landscape in almost an instant.

" **Scorch the land with your flames, Shōkyaku!** "

And just like that, the Dragon Slayer appeared in front of her at the very last second with his Zanpakuto at hand in its released state. Flames danced where the blade of the katana once stood, moving around the handle of the sword in a fluid motion.

"As if I'll let you hurt anybody else!" Bringing his sword down with one swift move, Natsu intercepted the Cero with his blade, causing both red energy and fire to disperse at every direction.

Putting more strength into his grip, Natsu roared as the Reiatsu in his Zanpakuto grew stronger, not letting the power of the Cero push him back a single step. It went like that until the flames finally began to burn Acnologia's attack, causing the raw energy to decompose and turn into nothing but more power for the blade to feed and get stronger.

That was Shōkyaku's hidden ability. It burned any sources of Reiatsu, using it as fuel so it could make its flames even more powerful. It was a pretty neat ability, but it could turn his Zanpakuto unstable if he consumes too much power without releasing it soon after.

Having witnessed what he just did, Soi Fon on her part found herself in complete shock. _He… He burned a Cero? B-But how?_ She thought, trying to grasp how something like this was even possible to accomplish.

And for _him_ to do it of all people. It was simple unimaginable to think, yet it happened right in front of her very own eyes.

"I'm glad to see you again, Soi Fon." Spoke Natsu, bringing the black-haired Shinigami back from her own inner-thoughts.

Soi Fon couldn't help but find his words to be completely unexpected, as they somehow managed to sound so sincere and gentle. A way that she was pretty much unfamiliar with.

"Please take care of those two." The Dragon Slayer said as he turned his eyes back at the Hollow. Balancing his sword in his hands, Natsu steadied his breath as a look of determination formed on his face. "I'll take care of Acnologia myself."

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **And that's it folks, and new chapter finally done! I must say, this one was a hard one, but I think I did a pretty good job with this one.**

 **I saw people having some concern of having Acnologia show up this early in the story, but I have my reasons for the choices I'm taking, so don't worry.**

 **Even so, it seems that everything is falling in place,** **it's only a matter of time before everything blows up on my face. In any case, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, cause I'm sure looking up for the next one. A lot of actions is coming on the next chapter with a small surprise.**

 **Still, please let me know what you guys think. Don't be afraid to share your opinion, as ideas and constructive criticism is more than welcome.**

 **With that said, I wish you all a good day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody and welcome to this little chapter of mine!**

 **It sure has been a while, but I'm excited to present you guys another chapter of Soul of Fire! This certainly is a story that I enjoy working on, so with that said, let me answer a few questions!**

 **But before that I want to state something very important due to all the concern I've received lately.** **The main reason why Natsu is encountering Acnologia this early is because I want to give him a drive to fight.**

 **That's right. If you are confused, then let me explain. Natsu for the past weeks that he has been in the Seireitei has been learning more and more about the Shinigami and what he can do. But he has no special reason or real motivation to train or push himself to the limit.**

 **To seriously improve his abilities, he needs to know that there's a big threat out there and that he needs to be prepared for it. If he didn't, then he would be growing at a much slower pace instead. I'm giving him a motivation to be more powerful. I'm not going to get into the details of what I'm planning, so that's all I will say for now.**

 **dancerevolution:**

 **I appreciate the concern, but I never said that Shinigami or any other Bleach related character can damage dragons or even come close to defeating Acnologia, I said that they have a better chance in fighting them than other characters due to the lack of immunity, that is all. I have multiple reasons for making Acnologia appear this early in the story. If you read my AN in the previous chapters, you will see that I DO address the issue about dragons and their durability. Read that first please. I also haven't taken any of Acnologia's powers away, but I did address and stated in the previous chapter that he is currently out of himself and lacks control over his own actions and power. He is more of a wild animal right now. I haven't put any Bleach character to fight Acnologia and Soi Fon wasn't going to have a good time in the previous chapter until Natsu arrived. Also, who says Natsu is going to beat Acnologia right now? As hard as it is to believe, Natsu has more brains than Acnologia right now due to his current mental state, so that allows him to avoid getting himself killed right now. That and his new OP Zanpakuto ability.**

 **TheJSmooth:**

 **That sure is going to be a fun ride. That bastard of Aizen though, I can tell you that he isn't into any good.**

 **KorevainsoLightshire:**

 **Yes, Ichigo will come to the story at some point in the future, his name is in the description after all, but it will take some time before that happens. And I mean like Mavis as a spirit that could not be seen or interact with anything physical or anyone for that matter. That would be rather sad to read.**

 **GuestP:**

 **Love you too stranger!**

 **Fallen:**

 **Thanks for pointing that out and for the tips.**

 **TheLaughingStalk Lenny-kun:**

 **I really appreciate the concern, it sure tells me that people actually care about the story and that makes me really happy. And also for your question, Natsu and Acnologia meeting right now will serve a bigger purpose for the main plot of this story and will be in fact important in the future. I can see why you and other people would be worried, but rest assured that everything is going just as I planned.**

 **Guest:**

 **Natsu x Soi Fon? Hmm. *proceeds to do a thinking pose***

 **JohnV1896:**

 **Woah, a lot of people sure seem to be very interested in having Soi Fon as a romantic choice. Well, like I said, too soon to think about any romance, but I do take into consideration any suggestions I receive.**

 **Talking about that, after some consideration I've realized that I'm kind of curious as to what choices of pairing you guys may have in your mind for this story. If any of you have a choice in mind, then don't hesitate to share it. ;)**

 **Anyway, time for rematch! Let's do a little test with Natsu's new powers. I wonder how that will go. But don't worry, this is far from the end.**

 **Having said that, please enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

"Thank you for having me, Genryūsai-sensei." Ukitake spoke with a thankful smile as he took hold of a small cup of tea. "I always find these tea reunions you organize to be quite relaxing. Especially after so much stress."

The white-haired Captain took a moment to take a sip from the hot drink and released a satisfied sigh before putting it back on the small table in front of him. The Head-Captain was seating above the tatami floor at the other side of the table.

The old Shinigami did not reply, but instead gave a small nod of acknowledgement before pouring more tea in his cup. It has been no more than a few hours since the team led by Captain Shihōin departed and things have stayed rather peaceful lately.

There still has yet to be any news from the Hollow extermination group so far, so most of the Seireitei was on a state of calmness. That was something pretty rare for the 13 Court Guard Squads to experience, but it was without a doubt appreciated nonetheless.

It was a welcome change of pace, considering that most of the Head-Captain's free time has been taken away in order to give their newest addition the needed time for his lessons.

"By the way sensei, how is Dragneel-san's training going so far?" Inquired Ukitake with interest.

The old Shinigami stopped for a moment as he registered his former student's question. Putting his cup of tea back on the table, the Head-Captain stroked his long white-beard in an impassive manner. Something that Ukitake found quite odd for his sensei to do.

"He is a fast learner." Admitted Yamamoto. "The boy takes my teachings rather well, even though he understands things far better with his sight than with his ears, but I can't deny that he shows great potential. If he keeps this up, he may one day become a very powerful Shinigami."

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that." Said Ukitake with joy. The Captain of Squad 13 would be lying if he said he wasn't worried for the pink-haired youngster. After all, he knew at first-hand how harsh the lessons of Genryūsai-sensei can get if taken lightly.

"But he has a serious lack of discipline and gets easily distracted." Added Yamamoto with a degree of annoyance on his voice. "It isn't uncommon for someone of his age, but it will bring a lot of trouble if he doesn't do something about it."

He remembered the many times the boy has ended up losing concentration during his training for even the most trivial of things. Something on which Ukitake couldn't help but lightly chuckle.

That description sounded awfully familiar.

"I don't think you should mind him that too much, sensei. Especially since Kyōraku wasn't that much different back during our academy days." If anything, Shunsui was probably worse than the Dragon Slayer. "But leaving Dragneel-san's training aside, what are your thoughts on him personally?"

The white-haired Captain had yet to interact more with the young wizard, so he had yet to formulate an image of his full character. It was left without saying that Ukitake was very curious as to what his old sensei had to say about the the boy.

For what he has seen so far during their short meeting and his test with Captain Shihōin, he seems like a very nice kid. A very brash and aggressive one, but a kid nonetheless.

"Mmh, there isn't much else I can say about him. He seems to posses a good heart, as I don't find any sorts of malicious intent on him." Lifting his cup of tea once more, Yamamoto sipped his drink. "He also has a very short temper and runs out of patience rather quickly, but I doubt he'll try to betray the Soul Society as long as we keep our side of the deal."

"Oh, now that you mention that, how is Captain Urahara doing with his research? Any news on how to return Dragneel-san back to his world yet?"

Lowering his cup back on the table, the Captain-Commander shook his head. "I'm not entirely aware of the details, but from what I heard so far, Captain Urahara seems to be doing some progress."

"I see. That's good to hear." Said the white-haired Captain as he took another sip from his tea and took a moment to taste the flavor. "And what about his Zanpakuto? Or his Kidō lessons for that matter?"

"His skills on Kidō are very lacking. He doesn't appear to be able to control his own Reiatsu that well, so he continuously fails to perform even the most basic of spells. The majority of the time they end up blowing up on his face."

"Is that so?" Ukitake gave a short laugh. "Then I guess we can scratch Kidō-Expert out of the list of possible assignments then."

"True. His overall skills when it comes to Kidō pale in comparison to his _magic_ , as he likes to call it." Explained the old Shinigami. "However, when it comes to his Zanpakuto, his progress so far has already surpassed my expectations. Never before have I seen a Shinigami bond with his Zanpakuto so fast."

The white-haired Captain couldn't by any means hide his apparent surprise. Raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner, he decided to ask. "How so? Has he already learned how to connect with his own Zanpakuto?"

Yamamoto shook his head. "He already managed to learn his Zanpakuto's name and obtained his Shikai release soon after." He revealed, much to Ukitake's shock.

"Wh-What?!" Stuttered the white-haired Captain. "But… But how is he progressing so fast? This can't be some random coincidence, can it? This… This just sounds too unreal..."

It was without a doubt a very shocking thought to say the least. Yamamoto could understand why it may come as such a surprise. After all, nobody has ever achieved something like this in such a short amount of time. Let alone someone who has only been a Shinigami for no more than a few weeks.

Yamamoto nodded in agreement. "I'm not completely sure of how he's doing it, but if I had to speak out of experience, it may be that his Zanpakuto is actually being cooperative with its master. Something rare to see nowadays, but not unheard of."

Shinigami at some cases have hostile relationships with their Zanpakuto or simply didn't got along that well. This of course ends up making things much more complicated for the master to learn how to properly control their sword.

But it works both ways as well. A Shinigami that is able to cooperate with their Zanpakuto are almost guarantee to progress with their abilities at a much faster rate than normal.

"Cooperative?" Questioned Jūshirō. "But I never heard of someone managing to get this far in so little time. Could it perhaps have something to do with his magic?"

"That may be the case, but there could also be other elements involved that we are yet not aware of. However, when it comes to the boy's actual skill in handling a sword, he lacks any real technique. His moves are dull and clumsy, which is mainly the reason why I wanted to speak with you in the first place." Yamamoto poured more tea in his cup, taking a moment to put the hot pot down before opening his eyelids. "I will be putting you in charge of training the boy in swordsmanship."

Ukitake blinked in surprise. "Uh, me?" He pointed at himself, fully taken back by the suddenness of the Head-Captain. The old Shinigami of course nodded.

"Central 46 has been pressuring me a lot lately due to his fast progress. They fear that if I continue with my teachings, the boy might end up becoming too powerful for them to control, so they forbade me from continuing his training and instead want someone else to take over his lessons." Yamamoto carefully explained, making sure to clear up all the details. "And from all the people I know, you are the one I trust the most for this task."

He could see the clear look of surprise all over his former student's face, so he allowed a moment of silence to let his words sink in.

"Therefore, I will be assigning him into your squad. He will be your responsibility from now on, so you better make sure to keep him in check. Any incidents that may involve him, report them to me immediately."

"But why me of all people?" Questioned Jūshirō with uncertainty. "I'm sure there must be someone better suited for this sort of task than me."

"Because as one of my oldest students, I have known you for long enough to know that you are the best choice. You have all of the necessary qualities and knowledge to be a great teacher and I'm sure you'll be a positive influence for the boy. That being said, Kyōraku could also be a potential choice, but he is far too irresponsible to be given a task like this."

Ukitake nervously chuckled. As much as it pains him to admit it, he was not wrong _._ Kyōraku was a great Captain, but sometimes his laziness and flamboyant attitude would get the better of him.

"I… I see then. If that's the case, then I'll make sure to train Dragneel-san at the best of my abilities."

Ukitake could see the importance of the task that he has been given, so he will make sure to not disappoint his old sensei. After all, this was also a good opportunity to get to know the young Dragon Slayer better.

With that thought in mind, the white-haired Captain prepared to take another sip from his hot cup of tea, but stopped when he felt the sudden appearance of an unknown Reiatsu.

The surprise that this brought was nearly enough to make him drop his cup, but he was able to recover his composure. Yamamoto on the other hand looked unbothered by what just happened, but judging by the way his eyelids just opened, it was left without saying that he was well aware of the large spiritual pressure that just disrupted the atmosphere.

"Did you feel that, sensei?"

The Captain-Commander nodded. His head turned to the nearest window and rested his gaze on the horizon that lied beyond the Seireitei. The direction on which the large Reiatsu just appeared.

Any respectable Shinigami who knew how to control their senses would have realized by now that the mysterious Reiatsu was not coming from anywhere near them, but from far away on the south.

For its effects to be able to reach them from such a far away distance was without a doubt a shocking thought. That alone was enough to warrant concern from his part, as he knew that a Reiatsu had to be similar or well beyond the levels of a Captain for this to be possible.

It felt very Hollow-like.

* * *

 **South Rukongai. Forest near District 48…**

* * *

"What do you think you are doing?!" Rukia demanded, not making any effort to hide the growing frustration nor the distress that her voice was clearly showing. "We can't leave Natsu alone with that monster?!"

"Silence!" Ordered Soi Fon, feeling awfully annoyed by the constant protesting and bickering from the two children she was carrying.

She was finding herself very tempted to just let them drop from her arms and let gravity do its work. They were moving at a very high attitude, well above the leafs of some tall trees, so it was left without saying that it would be a nasty fall if that were ever to happen.

However, she knew that Yoruichi-sama would probably not approve such actions, so she refrained from doing so and instead focused on getting the them as far away as possible.

 _Why am I even doing this in the first place?!_ She asked herself, even though she already knew the answer but refused to acknowledge it. There was no way in hell she was doing this because _he_ asked. _Right?_

"I'm taking you two brats to safety, so you better stay quiet if you know what is good for you."

"B-But what about pinky over there? You are not planning to leave him there with that _thing_ , are you?" Questioned Renji.

He wasn't particular fond of the Dragon Slayer, but he couldn't ignore the fact that he just stuck his neck out to protect them from becoming that monster's snack.

"I'll go get backup so we can put that Hollow down." She told them as an attempt of shutting them up. "If the idiot is smart enough to stay alive for long enough, then he should be fine."

"That doesn't sound reassuring at all!" Yelled Rukia in disbelief at the bluntness of her statement.

"Dealt with it. No matter what, the mission always comes first. If a comrade has to die for the rest of us to succeed, then so be it. That's how Squad 2 works."

"T-That…that…" Rukia could not find the proper words to describe how horrible that ideal was. Let a comrade die so others can succeed? That sounded terribly wrong in so many levels.

The dark-haired girl found herself feeling heavily frustrated by the fact that they were so close to Natsu, yet their reunion had to be cut-short by the unexpected appearance of that _thing_.

And to make matters even worse, that monster knew Natsu, just like Natsu seemed to know that creature's name.

Acnologia.

The thought alone of having that monster anywhere near her was enough to send chills down her spine. She never wanted to go through that same experience ever again. But even as she and Renji were taken deeper into the forest, she couldn't help but wonder what was going to be of the Dragon Slayer.

She had no idea of what to think, but she had hope that Natsu would be alright. After all, he did promise that he would tell her more stories about his many adventures with his guild. She doubted that Natsu was the kind of person who would break his own word, so she had faith that he would keep it.

But then again, the question still remained. Will they ever meet each other again?

* * *

 **Not far from there….**

* * *

Natsu found himself ducking under a swing of Acnologia's tail. Dashing forward, he gripped his flaming sword tightly and prepared to deal a horizontal blow with his blade.

He knew that using his magic was out of the question when it came to fighting Acnologia, so he had no other choice than to use his Zanpakuto, even if he didn't know if it would have any effect to begin with. But knowing first-hand that the Dragon of the Apocalypse was physically far stronger than him, he had very little options.

Natsu had to admit though, he was very thankful that Acnologia in it's current state was not as big as it's dragon body was back on Earthland. Same goes for it's lack of wings. It would have been very troublesome to have it flying around the area while obliterating everything on his path.

He would have probably been dead by now if it wasn't for the fact that the Hollowfied Acnologia appeared to be in some kind of frenzy, moving like a wild animal while searching for its prey in desperation.

The Dragon Slayer had no clue as to what could possibly be the reason behind such actions, but he honestly couldn't care any less right now. He will take advantage of the situation as much as he can.

And just as he was ready to go for a swift slash with his sword, Acnologia's reaction was impeccable and brought it's large fist down towards him with the intent of crushing him. However, he was able to see the attack just in time and used Shunpo to avoid it at the very last second.

The ground where he was previously standing on exploded soon after, debris flying at every direction. It was more than clear that the Dragon King's strength was no joke.

Appearing above Acnologia, the pink-haired Shinigami aimed for the Hollowfied Dragon's unprotected back. His burning Zanpakuto raised up on the air as it roared in defiance. "I got you now!"

Natsu however regretted his actions, as he found himself at the receiving end of Acnologia's hand smacking him to the side. "Argh-!" The blow was strong enough to send him flying through a series of trees, causing wood to scatter everywhere as the trees began to collapse.

Fortunately, the Dragon Slayer was fast to react and quickly took control of his momentum. Turning his body on the air, he managed to land the soles of his feet on the trunk of an upcoming tree before pushing himself all the way back at the Hollow.

"Acnologia!" Shouted the young Shinigami.

Erupting an enormous quantity of fire from under his feet, the scenery behind him was forced to shift tremendously. The flames burned down everything but they were still able to propel him towards his opponent at a much greater speed.

The Dragon King growled in discontent at this. " **I…will devour you!** " The roar that the rampaging Acnologia gave was enough to shake the land with its thump alone.

Opening its jaw wide open, the Hollowfied Dragon Slayer shot another red colored Cero towards the approaching Shinigami. One that was several times much bigger than the last one.

Seeing the incoming attack, Natsu was quick to intercept it by swinging his sword forward, burning his way through the Cero while absorbing all of the Reiatsu inside the attack, causing the flames inside his blade to shine even brighter than before without the need of stopping his momentum.

Natsu had to appreciate the ability of Zanpakuto though, as it sure was proving to be far more efficient than what he first gave it credit for. Absorbing the Reiatsu out of any attack and using it to make the blade much more powerful? Yeah, that sounded pretty similar to how his Dragon Slayer magic works.

It kind of suits him actually. He was confident that with this new power, he may actually be able to fight Acnologia at a much more even ground. Especially now that he no longer had to depend entirely in his magic.

If not, then at the very least he can keep him occupied long enough for Soi Fon to take Renji and Rukia far away from here. With that thought in mind, the pink-haired Shinigami was fast to remember one of the many lessons that the old-man taught him during one of their training sessions.

Using some of his own Reiatsu, Natsu began to feed the flames of his blade with the intent of making his next attack much more powerful.

Having combined the power of both his Reiatsu along with all of what he has absorbed from Acnologia's previous attacks was sure to be a lethal combination. And just as he was getting closer to him, Natsu heard a familiar voice inside his head.

" _ **…**_ _ **Natsu.**_ "

The Dragon Slayer blinked in surprise, finding himself completely off-guard by the sudden call of his name.

 _Uh, Shōkyaku? Is that you buddy?_

" _ **…n**_ _ **o time for that, you must listen to me Natsu. You are walking on a tightrope rope right now. The power you have accumulated so far is so large that I doubt you will have get another chance like this, so you have to make this next attack count.**_ "

 _O-Oh okay, but what do you have in mind then?_

" _ **…aim for his mask. Most Hollow can't stand it when it gets damaged. But don't just go for a scratch, take his entire head off!**_ "

Whether Shōkyaku was right or not, he had neither the time or the patience to ask and simply nodded in understanding. "You got it!"

Seeing how the younger Dragon Slayer was able to overcome his Cero and was now getting closer to him, the Hollow roared in anger once again.

Concentrating his raw magic power into his one remaining black reptilian hand, he proceeded to slam it down into the ground, creating a large shockwave that make the ground shatter. Bright dark-purple light began to come out of the cracks before the ground imploded in a spectacle of deadly fireworks.

The explosion was so great that Natsu was almost caught up inside it. However, it was thanks to his current speed that he was able to pass through just in time.

"Hyaaaahhh—!" Putting all of his strength into the attack, Natsu brought down his katana in a swift-quick motion, connecting with Acnologia's white Hollow mask.

The fire surrounding the sword turned even more dense, as the sudden release of all of the accumulated power resulted on a storm of both fire and Reiatsu. And once everything was done and the smoke of the attack began to clear up, Natsu's eyes widened in disbelief when he realized that there was no sight of even a single dent on the Hollow's mask.

Acnologia was left unharmed.

"W-What the…?" Stuttered Natsu in shock before he was forced to scream in pain when Acnologia suddenly bit his whole left arm, catching it tightly inside his large jaw.

"Da-dammit! Ugh-! Let me go you overgrown lizard!" He desperately fought to get himself free, but the Hollow's sharp teeth were sinking deeper into his skin, almost as if wanting to tear it from his body.

Acnologia wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

Holding his Zanpakuto with his free hand, he tried to stab Acnologia multiple times and even expelled a large blast of fire inside the Hollow's mouth, but nothing seemed to work.

Things only got worse when the Dragon of the Apocalypse started shaking him around as if he was some sort of toy, inflicting the young wizard much more pain. At this point, Natsu wasn't even sure of how he was going to get out of this one alive.

Clenching his teeth, the Dragon Slayer realized that his options have drastically reduced. He gave his trapped arm one quick glance and an idea came into his mind.

"… _ **Natsu, don't. I know what you are thinking and I can tell you that it is by no means a good idea.**_ "

 _I-I don't like it either…. but is the only way I can…get myself free!_ The Dragon Slayer thought as he raised his Zanpakuto above his trapped arm.

His hand was shaking. Not only because of Acnologia's constant movements, but because of how conflicted his feelings were. He did not want to do this, but if he were to survive, then he had no other choice.

Shōkyaku tried to convince him otherwise, but he didn't have any more time to think on an alternative. Everything soon reduced into one simple statement.

 _If I don't do this, then I will most definitely die._

That thought alone was enough to put all of his previous doubts out of the way and focus on one thing only; to eliminate Acnologia at all cost.

"… _ **Natsu, don't...**_ "

"Hyaaaaaahhh—!"

 ***SWISH***

He wasn't sure of what happen after that. He could barely remember the painful sensation that traveled across his entire body before crimson red overtook his entire vision.

That, along with the sound of a crying Shōkyaku.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **Well, that was an ending I sure didn't saw coming. I just hope it wasn't too dark.** **And** **I'm sure you are all probably wondering '** _ **did Natsu really just cut his own arm off?'**_

 **You all will have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**

 **Also, in case anybody complains about how Natsu would go for such a drastic measure, especially when he was against the same idea back when Erza had to cut her own arm back on the Oracion Seis arc, just remember that back then there was still time to think of a better solution before making any rash decisions.**

 **In here? His entire left arm was inside Acnologia's jaw. Probably the worst place you could ever be in the FT universe, so no, there was not a lot of options to do here. His Zanpakuto did nothing. His magic did nothing. His own strength just wasn't enough. So no, Natsu was really out of options there.**

 **In any case, I hope this chapter did a great job in clarifying that I by no means plan to make Acnologia a pushover and showed just how durable he really is in a fight, even when it comes to Reiatsu-base attacks. The fight was fun to write as well.**

 **In any case, it seems like Natsu will not only be assigned to Squad 13, but will also be learning Kendo under Ukitake's teachings. Central 46 sure are dicks. What could go wrong with that?**

 **Also, we will not be seeing Rukia or Renji for quite some time. Another thing I wanted to show in this chapter was just how much Natsu has learned throughout his time in the Seireitei with Yamamoto as a teacher.**

 **I can tell you that his magic along with his Shinigami powers have drastically increased since the beginning of the story. But sadly, it just was not enough to beat Acnologia.**

 **This reminds me. I want to take advantage of this story to give some depth into Acnologia's character, so expect Acnologia-focused chapters coming soon!**

 **Whatever the case, if you guys have any ideas you want to share for the story, then please don't be shy and tell me! Also, constructive criticism is welcome, so don't be afraid to speak your mind as long as that information can be used to improve the overall story.**

 **And IMPORTANT! I'm taking into consideration what kind of paring you guys prefer for this story, since a lot of people sure seem to be asking about it. So while I do not plan to put any romance in the story at this time, I sure want to hear what you guys think. So let me know what your opinion of this chapter is and please, I wish you all a wonderful day!**

 **PS: The Bleach movie was awesome! I can't believe how good it was! It sure did a great job in adapting the manga/anime into a live-action film!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello and welcome to another sweet chapter of Soul of Fire! Well, bitter-sweet actually due to the ending of the previous chapter.**

 **I also want to apologize for the huge delay. I swear, college and my part-time job barely leave me with any free time! But I won't let that stop me from continuing writing this story!**

 **Even so, I'm very excited for how far this story has gotten and for what I have planned for the future.**

 **Believe me, we have yet to enter the best of this story. Still, I hope the previous chapter was able to establish that Acnologia by no means is a push-over. Also, the Acnologia-solo chapters will be a thing soon, so better be ready for those, cause I sure want to get in there as well.**

 **I honestly kind of see Natsu's situation as to that of Jaime Lannister from Game of Thrones. Poor dude got his main hand cut off. Anyway, I'll answer a few questions I received from the previous chapter.**

 **TheJSmooth:**

 **What happen to Natsu's left arm was a tragedy, but I can tell you that a missing arm will not be enough to stop our favorite pink-haired Dragon Slayer. Or at least not for long.**

 **TheLaughingStalk Lenny-kun:**

 **Wow, people really want Soi Fon as a potential choice. I admit, I'm actually surprised.**

 **ChrisCage75:**

 **Thanks! I appreciate the comment. And even though this story may not receive that much attention, it's still a fun project that I seriously want to develop even further.**

 **surya25addanki:**

 **I sure am glad to hear that. I put a lot of work into this, so it's great to hear people are enjoying it.**

 **That reminds me. While I don't intent to put any romance in the story anytime soon, I'm really interested in hearing what you guys think the best choice for a pairing would be, so don't be shy and tell me! Having said that, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

Ever had the kind of dream where you feel like you can do basically anything, yet you can't at the same time? Like…a sensation so strong that it makes you feel as if you were invincible, only for reality to wake you up and show how powerless you really are? Well, that was exactly how he felt the moment he opened his eyes.

The strong rays of sunlight reached his face, causing Natsu to blink in discomfort before his heavy eyelids were able to adapt. Lifting his chest from the bed, he glanced at his own surroundings in confusion before his eyes widened in recognition.

If he wasn't mistaken, this was supposed to be the medical ward of Squad 4. He was somehow back in the Seireitei.

"How did I got here?" He mumbled to himself, trying to figure out what was happening before a painful sensation struck his head.

The Fire Dragon Slayer grunted and brought a hand to his head with the intent of easing the headache. However, it never came. In fact, he didn't feel anything. Neither his skin, his hair or the softness of the mattress he was lying on.

 _Uh? What's with this…_ Natsu's gaze drifted all the way up to his left arm. And when he did, his body instantly froze in place. His brain was trying to process what he was looking at before realization finally hit him.

His left arm was missing.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Hueco Mundo…**

* * *

A loud and painful howl could be heard echoing throughout the lone never-ending white desert of the Hollow world. A fitting name for such an empty place that bare no signs of life.

Resting under the eternal moon that hung above in the dark sky was the form of a lone black Hollow.

However, this one was by no means a normal one. Unlike the others, this one had such a vast amount of Reiatsu that it was practically leaking out of its body like an ocean that continuously attempted to cover the atmosphere. In fact, it was so large that it's body was no longer able to contain it.

" **Wh-What's…happening to my body?** " Screamed Acnologia as he desperately tried to suppress the increasing pain that soared throughout his body." **What is this…strange sensation?!** "

It's been days since the intolerable pain started and he didn't know why did it even began on the first place. However, unknown to him, this was happening due to the large quantities of both Magic power and Reiatsu that his body possessed.

He was growing unstable.

But even as the pain continue to get even worse, the Dragon King would still curse at the insolent trash that got on his way before he could carry out his revenge. If it wasn't for them, then he would have definitely succeeded on devouring the Dragon Slayer's soul.

" **Damn that old man… Damn him to hell!** "

* * *

 **4 days ago. Soul Society. South Rukongai. Forest near District 48…**

* * *

Natsu's body hit the ground with a loud thud and blood soon began to spread all around him. The body did not move an inch, as the pink-haired Shinigami was now left unconscious due to the exhaustion and the trauma that his self inflected wound must have caused.

Seeing this, Acnologia swallowed whatever remained of the amputated limb and allowed a malicious grin to form behind his mask. The Hollowfied Dragon was very satisfied with the outcome of this battle. Very satisfied in fact, that he slowly began to chuckle before it turned into a full-out laugh.

He had no idea why, but seeing the dying form of the pathetic Dragon Slayer brought immense joy to the Hollow. His memories were still very fuzzy, but if there was something he still remembered from his previous self, it was the pure never-ending hatred that he had for the boy.

Acnologia's instincts were far stronger than any rational thought he had left. That and his insatiable hunger were telling him. No. Demanding him to devour him completely.

 _I will leave no trace behind!_ He opened his large jaw wide open, ready to take the unconscious body of the young Shinigami for himself in an attempt of satisfying his hunger. _That arm just now was nothing more than a small taste of what is to come!_

However, before he could even take the first bite, his hopeless prey was suddenly snatched away from his grasp by a woman. She was wearing the same black robes that the other ants he crushed earlier had. The only difference was that she also had a white robe, but Acnologia couldn't care any less about that.

She took away his prey!

But before he could go anywhere near the annoying woman, a circle of flames suddenly erupted from beneath, preventing him from taking a single step. " **What is this…fire?** "

Curious, he extended his large hand closely to it, and much to his own surprise, the he recoiled his arm soon after he was able to feel an impressive level of heat coming from it.

" **These flames…aren't normal.** " Judging by its intensity alone, it did not take long to figure out that this fire may be powerful enough to actually harm him.

"That will be as far as you go, Hollow."

Following the source of the unknown voice, the Dragon of the Apocalypse found himself looking at a very old-looking man on the distance with a burning sword clutched on his hand.

By his side, dozens of other individuals began to appear. It wasn't long before Acnologia found himself completely surrounded by Shinigami from all directions.

"To think that the Head-Captain of the Gotei 13 himself had to step in to put an end to this." Yamamoto spoke with a displeased tone. "What a shameful display for my subordinates to show."

The Captain-Commander was more annoyed by the fact that he had to go through the trouble of unleashing Ryūjin Jakka in order to contain the Hollow. But as much as it bothered him, he knew that this creature was far more dangerous than what he first anticipated.

It had to be eliminated as soon as possible.

Acnologia on the other hand was having similar thoughts regarding the old-man. The Hollowfied Dragon could barely contain his own temper and growled in anger, tired of having so many insects getting on his way all the time.

" **You annoying. Insufferable… PIECES OF TRASH!** "

Having unleashed a mighty roar that managed to shook the land to its very core, many of the present Shinigami found themselves intimidated by this display of power, forcing most of them to take a step back.

Yamamoto however stood unfazed, clearly unimpressed by the common reaction of a cornered Hollow that was about to attack.

Acnologia was ready to tore his way through the flames with the intent of killing anybody standing in his way. However, before he was even able to make the first move a pulsing sensation suddenly make itself known.

* * *

 **Present time. Hueco Mundo…**

* * *

The Hollowfied Dragon let another painful growl escape into the empty desert. He could barely keep himself standing when the pain first began, but now it has reached the point where it was nearly unbearable.

Knowing that he was in no condition to fight, he was left with no other choice than to flee. He found this action to be utterly humiliating and hated every second of it. But his instincts were too strong for him to object.

They were telling him to go back to the hollow world. To go back to Hueco Mundo

It was not long after he arrived through a Garganta that the pain began to increase, feeling as if his insides were starting to melt. They were twisting around as if they looking for a way out while a burning sensation began pulsing all over his body.

 ***THUMP. THUMP.***

Acnologia's white eyes immediately widened. His body soon began to convulse, losing whatever little control he may had, forcing him to release even more of his own Reiatsu while threatening to crush everything on the vicinity by its pressure alone.

" **What is…happening to me?** " He demanded at the top of his lungs. He desperately wanted to know the reason behind his current suffering. However, little did the King of all Dragons knew that the gears of destiny have been finally set in motion.

 ***CRACK***

The Dragon King Festival had yet to reach its end.

* * *

 **Seireitei. Barracks of Squad 4. Medical Ward…**

* * *

"How have you been doing so far? Have you felt any itching or irritation in your wound? Or perhaps the pain has yet to disappear?"

There was no response.

"It would be understandable if you felt any of those. After all, performing an amputation in the middle of the battlefield is not without its risk. Especially after all the blood you lost."

Once again, she was greeted by nothing but silence.

"I heard it was Captain Shihōin the one who saved your life. She was quite concerned for your health and has even come here for the past couple of days to see how you were doing."

The lack of response from the Dragon Slayer of course was enough to earn a sigh from Unohana.

The Captain was already done with her daily routine of cleaning his wound so it wouldn't get infected and was now changing the bandages that covered the place where his left arm used to be. It was thanks to the use of healing Kidō that the wound was now completely closed. But that did not mean that everything was alright.

Unohana could not help but attempt to get a better look at the young man's face.

His eyes remained hidden by his pink hair locks, preventing her from seeing any trace of emotion on his face. But still, she did not need to see it to know what exactly he was feeling. She has seen numerous cases like this happen before.

Growing more concerned the more she watched the young Shinigami seating on the bed without muttering a single word, she tried to speak once again. This time with a little more edge in her tone.

"You know; it is not very polite to ignore someone who is worried about you."

This somehow managed to get a reaction out of him. "I…I'm not ignoring you. I just…have a lot of things in my mind, that's all."

She tried to pick up any trace of fear in his voice, which was something that she would get very often from other people when she spoke like this. However, much to her own surprise, she found none.

He was speaking in pure honesty.

"I see. What's in your mind if you don't mind me asking?"

There a brief pause between the two as she continues to roll a set of new bandages around his wound. The Captain knew that the pink-haired Shinigami was trying to come up with an answer.

"…I…I don't really know how to explain it to be completely honest. It's just that a lot of things have been happening lately that I just can't wrap my mind around them."

Lifting his head, Unohana was finally able to catch sight of Natsu's face. What she saw was what she expected to see.

Pain. Confusion. Anger. Sadness.

All of these powerful emotions were present on his eyes, and she couldn't help but be a little surprised. Based on what she knew about the Dragon Slayer; she was very much aware that he was a very emotional person. But still, to see so many emotions in just one expression alone was certainly shocking.

 _I guess I should have expected this. Being forced to leave your home, join a military organization and lose an arm in the spawn of a few days can't be easy._ She thought as she finished bandaging the place where his missing limp used to be. _I should probably inform the Head-Captain about young Dragneel's current emotional state._

"I'm afraid that I can't say that I know what you are going through right now, so there isn't much I can do about that regard. But rest assured that as a medic and Captain of Squad 4, it is my duty to assist anybody who needs help at the best of my ability, regardless of what it may be." Unohana said as she allowed herself to give him a comforting smile. "So if you ever have a problem or need someone to talk to, I'll be here if you need me. Alright?"

Much to her joy, her words were enough to draw his attention. His eyes now focused on her and much to her own surprise, he smiled. "Thanks, but you don't have to worry about me."

Unohana couldn't help but blink. The cheerful tone on which he just spoke was without a doubt unexpected. "Are you sure about that, Dragneel-san?"

"Yeah." He confirmed with a nod. "Sure, all of that stuff hurt like crazy, but I'm sure as hell going to get some payback! You'll see, I'll be back on my feet in no time!"

His statements were not fully empty. He gestured to the now healed wounds all over his body. Proof of his remarkable ability to heal from almost any kind of injury on the spawn of a few days. Some of the few broken bones were now fully recovered as well.

"Besides, who cares about that arm, right? I mean, I'll probably look more bad-ass now, just like Gildarts!" He spoke with so much confidence that he could have fooled anyone.

Anyone but Unohana.

The Dragon Slayer said he was fine, but she knew a lie when she sees one. And the true was that Natsu Dragneel was going through a turmoil of emotions. He was in pain and was doing his best to hide it from everybody else.

However, before she could question him about it, he was quick to ask. "By the way, where is my scarf?"

* * *

 **Seireitei. Barracks of Squad 1. Head-Captain's Main Office…**

* * *

Captain-Commander Yamamoto of the Gotei 13 was writing down his report of the recent events. Holding a brush in hand, he looked down at the open scroll that rested on his desk and released a pleased sigh when he saw that he was almost finished.

However, his efforts went all to waste when he heard something heavy hit something. This of course managed to knock the small ink container from its place and spilled its contents all over his desk. His report included.

The scroll was now ruined and rendered useless.

The old Shinigami stared at the disaster on his desk without showing any kind of reaction. But his voice when he spoke carried a clear hint of suppressed anger. "…Sasakibe."

"H-Hai Head-Captain."

Yamamoto glanced at his subordinate. The look he gave him however, was enough to make the Lieutenant flinch.

"See what that noise is all about."

"Y-Yes sir. Right away."

The Head-Captain took a moment to release a deep sigh before lifting his cup of tea — which for some miracle didn't spilled as well — and brought it to his lips as he watched his Lieutenant leave. But the man didn't get very far before the doors connecting to his office were suddenly throw open.

"Gah-h, let me go dammit! Old-man! I need to talk to you! U-Ugh, I said let go!"

Another sigh escaped Yamamoto as soon as he caught sight of none-other than Natsu himself loudly busting into his office.

 _For someone who just lost an arm, he definitely seems very energetic._

Judging by the presence of all the Shinigami that were trying to restrain him, it was not difficult to conclude that things were only going to get more troublesome. But that was something that he had neither the patience or the time to deal with right now.

"Enough!" The authority in the Head-Captain's firm voice was enough to stop everyone on their tracks.

"Cap-Captain-Commander?!"

"W-We apologize sir! But this man here broke into the main building without any permission and-Ugh!" The Shinigami was interrupted when a fist connected to the side of his face, sending the man flying to the other side of the room.

Tired of being pushed to the side, Natsu ignited his entire body on fire, causing everyone to let go of him to avoid getting burned to a crisp.

"Oi Old-man! What the hell was all that?!" Demanded Natsu as he approached Yamamoto and slammed a hand on his desk. The sound of wood cracking traveled through the room, shocking everybody, but the Dragon Slayer didn't care. "How is Acnologia here?! And how did he turn into that…that _thing_?!"

Seeing how things were starting to get out of hand, Chōjirō was quick to step in. "Dragneel-san, I suggest you should behave yourself before…" Sasakibe's words were stopped by a raised hand from Yamamoto, signaling him to stop.

The Captain-Commander took a moment to look at the clearly distressed look on the younger Shinigami. "Leave us. Make sure nobody disturbs us." Ordered Yamamoto.

The Lieutenant was legitimately surprised, but he complied nonetheless. It was not more than a few seconds before he and everyone else exited the room, leaving both Natsu and Yamamoto all by themselves.

There was no doubt this was going to be a long discussion.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **I guess I'll be ending the chapter right now. I don't know but it feels about right. But again, I apologize for taking so long to update and I'll be sure to upload sooner next time.**

 **Anyway, we reach the conclusion of Natsu and Acnologia's first encounter in this new world as a Shinigami and a Hollow and I got to say, dark times are coming.**

 **Natsu lost an arm. He will not get it back; of that I can assure you guys. The next chapters will him adapting and learning how to go over this. I mean, he basically had to cut his own arm himself to survive.**

 **I wanted to establish to trust between Natsu and Unohana's relationship, seeing that she is very used to taking care of people. We may be seeing more of that soon.**

 **Acnologia will take a very important part in the story later on, but for now stings will start to calm down a little bit. Natsu still has a lot to learn and is only natural that it will take some time before he can be fully prepared to fight Acnologia once again. The question is, will he be ever ready to face him?**

 **Now, I want to clarify that I don't think Yamamoto is ever coming close to defeating Acnologia, but I wanted to make it clear that Yamamoto is powerful enough to harm him. Acnologia in his current state was not rational at all. And who knows, the Dragon King is in for a few surprises as well.**

 **Acnologia-focused chapters will be a thing soon, so be prepared for those.**

 **But in any case, I feel this was sort of a short chapter, but I just got to end it right there. But please let me know what you guys think about the story so far. Constructive criticism is more than welcomed and any suggestions will be considered.**

 **PS: Holy shit! The new season of Fairy Tail is lit as hell! I'm so excited to see my favorite moments of the Alvarez Arc!**

 **With that said, I thank you for reading and I wish you all a wonderful day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everybody! leo0074 with another chapter! Gotta say, a lot of things has happened since the last chapter, but I'm more than ready to continue developing this lively story of mine. Having said that, from now on I'll be trying to write 3k to 4k words per chapter, so they can come out faster and avoid harming the quality in which they are released.**

 **The new season of Fairy Tail is lit and so is my love for the series. To leave it simple, my excitement for writing this story is a flame that has yet to be extinguish. But enough of that, let me address a few questions I received from the previous chapter before going over to the chapter!**

 **TheLaughingStalk Lenny-kun:**

 **I'm following both, so am I reading the Happy's Adventure and the City Hero spin-off. They are all quite great.**

 **surya25addanki:**

 **I sure am glad to hear that! It always bothered me that people often failed to realize how much Natsu has matured after the one-year time skip, so I feel like pointing that out in this story.**

 **Lordlexx:**

 **I see where you are coming from and I can understand the concern of losing a limb affecting Natsu's fighting style, but I assure you it won't be that at all. Natsu is the type of fighter who rather use his fist than anything else, but he has been learning how to adapt to his new abilities, which I believe I've been making him do until now. Also, are we forgetting the fact that Natsu has a vast level of control over his flames that he is able to avoid burning his own clothes while burning others?**

 **My goal is not getting Natsu depressed or traumatized. Nothing like that. But I do believe that going after what he went through and not having any negative reaction coming from him would be a very odd thing. Yes, he is willing to sacrifice anything for his friends, that was in part the point for what he did. He has already set his mind to the idea of defeating Acnologia, so I'm not doing that to give him motivation to train.**

 **I'm not trying to change Natsu's character, but I'm showing the most mature side that Natsu had after the Avatar Arc began. He is still the same brash-laughable knuckle-head from always. I believe he has been like that even in the recent chapters. But take also in consideration everything that has been happening ever since the first chapter. Dying. Not being able to see his friends again. Joining the Gotei 13. Learning about his painful past. The death of his parents. Encountering Acnologia.**

 **Losing an arm is only a small part of his conflicting emotions. The conversation with Unohana was not to show a most depressing Natsu, but to demonstrate that all the events that have been occurring until now have weight on them and Natsu has to carry them on his own. I hope this explanation was enough to relief your concern. Also, losing an arm was just to show that anything can happen in this story.**

 **Were there other ways to do it? Probably, but I know nobody expected something like this to happen to Natsu, so I guess you could say I did a good job when it came to surprises. And call it ironic, but Natsu actually lost his arm the same way Acnologia did.**

 **Yurishimo The Forgiving Dragon:**

 **Yes, Yamamoto could go Bankai and end everything around him. Including his own allies dummy.**

 **Having said that, don't forget to share what in your opinion would be the best pairing-choice, but most importantly, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

"How is Acnologia here?" Demanded Natsu with a hard gaze fixed on the Head-Captain. "And what happened to him that make him look like _that_?!"

Those were some of the first questions that plagued his mind the moment he first laid eyes on the now transformed Dragon of the Apocalypse. The left sleeve of his white robe was hanging loosely by his side as his body trembled with restrained anger.

"What exactly makes you believe that I posses any of the answers that you seek?" Yamamoto responded with a firm tone.

"Well, I thought that you..." His voice slowly lowered under his breath, finding himself frozen in mid-thought as he was unable to come up with an answer. A moment passed before he finally released a heavy sigh. "I don't know. Its just that I thought you would know something."

The pink-haired Shinigami felt like hitting himself for overreacting. He just realized that he was acting brash without thinking again. However, before he could say anything else to the old Shinigami, he spoke.

"Regardless of the reason, if the man responsible for your arrival in the Soul Society is not only here, but has also turned into a Hollow, then the more reason for us to put him down for good."

Yamamoto still remembered everything that the young wizard told them about the so called _Dragon King_ and how much of a danger he was back in his own world. But now that he was able to witness at first-hand the vast amount of power that it possessed, he was left without any doubt in his mind.

Acnologia was a threat that needed to be eradicated as soon as possible.

"But then how?" Natsu could feel his own body shake. His fist was clenching so much that it could almost draw out blood. "How did he ended up turning into a Hollow? Just what the hell happened to him?"

He still didn't know much about Hollows other than what he was told. They were monsters that devoured the souls of their victims, therefore needed to be killed at sight. He thought that was all there was to it. But now? He was not so sure anymore.

"Those aren't the questions that you should be asking yourself." Yamamoto responded. "The _how_ and _why_ are irrelevant at this point. The real question that you should be asking yourself is simple. _What are you going to do about it?_ "

Natsu blinked at this. That was not the response the Dragon Slayer was expecting or looking to hear from the old-man, but it was enough to make him stop and think for a moment.

 _What am I going to do about it?_

Somehow that question struck deep in his mind and he couldn't help but curse at himself as he realized just how stupid he was for letting his frustration get the best of him. But honestly, who could blame him? A lot of life-changing stuff has been happening to him lately that he could barely keep himself together anymore.

However, what Yamamoto said was enough to make Natsu realize that he shouldn't let any of that stuff prevent him from moving forward. He only wished that he could have seen it sooner. And now that he did, he had to ask himself again.

 _What am I going to do about it?_

Relaxing his body, Natsu turned his head back to the Head-Captain with new found determination. Fire was burning brightly in his eyes and Yamamoto did not failed to see it.

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"The same thing I told to myself long ago." Spoke Natsu. His voice was firm, showing that his words still carried the same conviction that he always had. "I will defeat Acnologia, no matter what."

The young wizard was definitely something else. There was no doubt in his mature mind that the boy may one day become a very powerful Shinigami and a huge asset for the Soul Society.

The Head-Captain nodded in approval, satisfied by the boy's answer. "Good. Now that we are done discussing this, I believe it is time to address your future as a Shinigami of the Gotei."

* * *

 **Seireitei. Barracks of Squad 1. Main Hallway…**

* * *

It wasn't until a few hours later that Natsu finally left the office in a much lighter mood. Having finished discussing some very important stuff with the Captain-Commander, the Dragon Slayer began to make his way back to the barracks of Squad 4.

Yamamoto was very specific when instructing him to take a few more days of rest to let his injuries heal. Unfortunately, that meant that he won't be seeing much action for at least the next couple of days.

The shock of his encounter with Acnologia has lessened quite a bit thanks to his talk with the old-man. He was feeling much more relaxed now. Still, he knew that now that he wont be able to continue his training due to his wounds, soon enough he will have to dealt with the boredom of doing absolutely nothing.

Life sure can be cruel sometimes.

"Yo, dragon boy." It was none other than Yoruichi who spoke as she came through the other side of the hallway. And as always, she had a snickering smile adorning her face. "Glad to see you are doing better."

"Yoruichi." Mumbled Natsu, clearly not expecting to see the female Shinigami anywhere this soon. "Hey, uh... not that it bothers me or anything, but what are you doing here?"

The Captain grinned, amused by his apparent cluelessness. "Well, as soon as I heard that a boy with pink hair was causing trouble around the Seireitei, I figure that it had to be you, so I decided to come and see how you were doing."

Natsu chuckled awkwardly, not sure how to respond to her blunt statement.

"I guess that describes me quite well, doesn't it?" The Dragon Slayer laughed. However, his expression then changed into one of realization. "Oh, now that I think about it, I heard that I almost got turned into Hollow-meal if it wasn't for you, so thanks for saving me back there."

"You don't have to thank me anything. It was my responsibility to watch over you, so I should be the one apologizing for my carelessness." Her eyes drifted slightly to where his left arm used to be and her smile dropped for a moment. "Especially for what it ended up costing you."

Natsu was sincerely taken back by her words. He honestly did not blame her for anything that happened. More than anything, he wanted to tell her that it was _he_ alone who was at fault for his own failure at stopping Acnologia. But unfortunately, someone else beat him to the punch.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, Yoruichi-sama!" Someone said from behind the Captain. "I was the one in charge of the team, so I should be the one getting punished!"

It was then that Natsu realized that Soi Fon was also there. She has stayed completely silent the whole time that he didn't even realized she was there.

Yoruichi blinked at first before she adopted a teasing look on her eyes. Her sudden mischievous smile made the assassin's frown disappear almost instantly, sending a shiver down her spine. She knew full well what her Captain intended to do and she didn't like it one a bit.

"Oh, don't worry Soi Fon. I'm sure Natsu here doesn't blame you for anything of what happened." She reassured the younger girl, resting an arm around her neck before looking at the pinkette in question. "Isn't that right, dragon boy?"

"I honestly don't think any of you did anything wrong." The pink-haired Shinigami admitted with a shrug. "So yeah, pretty much."

Hearing this, the Head of the Shihōin clan grinned at the young assassin. "Did you hear that Soi Fon? I told you not to worry."

"I wasn't worried!" She tried to deny it with a flustered look present on her face. It was almost enough to satisfy Yoruichi. Unfortunately, _almost_ was far from enough.

"Come on Soi Fon, you can't lie to me." Yoruichi spoke with a tender tone while showing her a teasing smile. "I know you were concerned about whether he was going to wake up or not."

"T-That isn't true…" Soi Fon hesitated to speak. Her voice came out as a whisper that showed a small degree of embarrassment. The Captain couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't sweat it, Soi Fon. I'm only teasing you." Yoruichi reassured the younger girl, but her words did next to none to make her feel any better. She then placed a friendly hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Anyway, I also came to see the Head-Captain to discuss the final details regarding our last mission, so I'll talk to you later."

Natsu nodded in understanding, "Sure. I'll see you around then." Without anything else to say, Yoruichi was soon out of sight, leaving Natsu and Soi Fon all by themselves. What followed next was an awkward moment of silence where neither of them spoke to the other.

The Dragon Slayer found the situation quite odd. He was expecting the younger assassin to leave as soon as Yoruichi left, so he found it a bit confusing that it was not the case. Unknown to him however, his analytical stare was enough to make Soi Fon lower her gaze while shifting her weight from one leg to the other in an uncomfortable manner.

Judging by the troubled look on her eyes, it was obvious that there was something she wanted to say, but for whatever reason, she was hesitating to do so. "Listen I…I wanted to talk to you about something."

"With me?" Natsu raised an eyebrow, to which she nodded before sighing in resignation.

"Yes, I…I don't normally say this, especially to someone like you."

"Someone like _me_?" The pinkette questioned with a small hint of annoyance in his voice. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"But Yoruichi-sama insisted that I should say it, so…" There was a small pause as she allowed herself to breath. Swallowing her pride was quite painful. "I wanted to…to thank you for saving my life back there."

She gave the Dragon Slayer a short bow, coloring her cheeks with a deep healthy red. One couldn't tell if it was from either anger or embarrassment, but it was probably a bit of both. Natsu however was unsure as to how to respond at first, but he quickly dismissed that thought and grinned widely.

"No need to thank me." He responded cheerfully, much to Soi Fon's surprise. "I mean, what kind of person would I be if I just allowed a friend to get hurt without doing anything about it?"

The black-haired girl couldn't help but blink at this. "A…friend?"

"Of course! We are friends, aren't we?" He asked with a hint of hopefulness. "I mean sure, you are kind of mean and serious pretty much all the time, but I don't see why we can't just leave all that stuff behind and start again. How about it?"

He offered his hand to the still dumbfounded assassin and smiled as he waited for her response. It didn't take a genius to know that Soi Fon didn't like him one a bit. Natsu realized that since the first time they met and he had no clue as to why that was, but he had every intention of fixing that.

"A-As if I would ever desire to associate myself with the likes of you!" Declared Soi Fon with a harsh tone, slapping his hand away with a scold. "The only reason I'm even talking to you is because Yoruichi-sama asked me to, nothing more! So don't get any funny ideas, you hear me?" She told him before stomping away, leaving a very confused Dragon Slayer all by himself.

"That went well, if I dare to say so myself." Natsu's ears perked at the sudden intrusion of another voice. Turning his head slightly to the side, he was greeted by the sight of a man. A Lieutenant nonetheless, if the badge on the sleeve of his uniform was anything to go by. "Glad to see you again, Dragneel-san. I've heard quite a lot of things about you."

Natsu looked at the unknown man for a moment before his eyes slowly widened in recognition. It was the same guy with the glasses he encountered after his confrontation with Shinji. "You…" He mumbled in surprise.

"Oh, my apologies, I forgot to introduce myself the last time we met, didn't I?" The man gave him a kind smile, feeling ashamed by his own carelessness. "My name is Sōsuke Aizen, I'm the Lieutenant of Squad 5."

A slight frown formed on the Dragon Slayer's gaze. "Yeah, I remember you alright. You are the one who brought me here, didn't you?"

"I can't say that I didn't. I had my orders after all." The man known as Aizen admitted while rubbing the back of his head as a response to his accusation. "But I must say, for someone so young, you are remarkably strong. I honestly never thought I would see the day someone would defeat Captain Hirako. I was actually thankful that you pass out due to all the exhaustion. Otherwise, I'm not sure what I could have done if I was forced to fight you."

"If you say so." Replied Natsu as he pondered for a moment, still not sure as to how to feel about the man. _I pass out? Just like that?_ His memory was still kind of fuzzy, as there was still a lot of missing information. He could barely remember anything that happened after the fight was over.

Seeing that the pinkette was hardly in mood for conversation, the Lieutenant gave him a respectful bow.

"Oh, how inconsiderate of me, I shouldn't be bothering you. Especially now that you are still recovering." Said Aizen, reorganizing some of the papers he was holding before offering the Dragon Slayer a friendly smile. "I look forward to meeting you again, Dragneel-san. And if you are interested, perhaps you can tell me a little more about your last mission some other time."

A stray ray of daylight reflected on his glasses, hiding a much more sinister meaning behind his apparent kind and harmless words.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **Well, I guess this is it for now. I know that not a lot of things happened in this chapter, but this is mostly a moment of recovery for Natsu. There will be a couple more chapters like this before we go back to Acnologia.**

 **Regarding Soi Fon, I want to state before anybody call me out that this IS a much younger Soi Fon. Compared to the time when she becomes a Captain, right now she still has yet to develop more of her cold personality up to the point where she dismissed almost any sort of help, even if its meant to save her life. So yes, I believe that as long as Yoruichi is there to influence her, it is between her character to thank someone, regardless of who it is.**

 **I hope this chapter also explained more of Natsu's current inner conflict and how I intent of making him overcome it. Now that he knows that Acnologia is there looking for him, he will push himself much harder to reach greater levels of power. With that said, just a few more chapters before we get into a time-skip.**

 **Soul of Fire, while it will certainly follow the same events of Bleach, will have some mayor differences created by the arrival of both Natsu and Acnologia. Some very surprising stuff coming will be coming soon.**

 **Please let me know what you think. Either constructive criticism and suggestion are more than welcome, so please share your opinion! With that said, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I wish you all a wonderful day.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Greetings everybody and welcome to a new chapter of Soul of Fire! It sure feels great to be back, especially with all of the support you guys give me. It may take me some time to actually upload new chapters every once in a while, but in my opinion is definitely worth it.**

 **Knowing that, I would like to address a couple of reviews I received from the last chapter, so here I go.**

 **ShadeFireDragon:**

 **No, the 'man covered in fire' is by no means Yamamoto, but a nickname that was given to the entity that Natsu encountered, but I'm sure you must be already aware of this by the time you reach this chapter. But anyways, I thank you for your support! And as for your last review, I have many different thoughts and ideas as to what Natsu's Bankai will be like. And god, while its still a long way to go, I'm very excited to reach that point in the story.**

 **Omni warrior:**

 **Soi Fon got her arm back under different circumstances, as it was Orihime who healed her afterwards. Anyway, that doesn't mean that the possibility of Natsu recovering through any other means doesn't exist, just as you may see in this chapter.**

 **Mclenbryce7:**

 **Do not fear my friend. The future has a lot of potential and anything can happen so long as I live. A lot of surprises awaits Natsu, that I can tell you. ;)**

 **Guest Isa:**

 **Wow, seems like Natsu losing an arm sure affected a lot of people. Not sure if I should feel guilty or pat myself on the back. Anyway, I have plans for how Natsu will overcome this issue. Won't explain much, but I can tell you that this chapter will give you a much clearer image of what his future holds. Aizen sure is taking his precaution with Acnologia, of that I can tell you. I have no intention of bashing any character, so that confrontation will surely be an interesting one. And like I said in the previous chapter, Acnologia's presence will most definitely affect the storyline of Bleach from its very roots, including some of the mayor characters. When we get into the Acnologia-solo chapters, you will see what I mean, but with that said, I will confirm it once and for all that this story will have an 'Acnologia Arc.' Its true ladies and gentlemen, the big bad guy will at one point become the main focus of every character in this story.**

 **KorevainsoLightshire:**

 **I can understand your discomfort about Natsu losing his arm. And apparently you aren't the only one. People sure never saw that one coming, LOL. But everything is happening for a reason. I rather avoid giving clear answers due to the risk of giving spoilers, but I assure you that I have no intention of nerfing Natsu. If anything, he will become more powerful than his cannon version or any other fanfic for a longshot. And yes, he has pretty much a long time to mature, but that would involve doing it off-screen via time-skip. A good friend once told me, 'show, not tell.' I have taken those words very personally and I plan on making this story different to others. Unlike other fanfiction stories, Soul of Fire has actual stakes where the risk of life-threatening situations exists for the characters. I'm not against Natsu recovering his arm, but doing it** _ **just cause**_ **right now would take that feeling away. After all, Soul of Fire will be a little different to the main Bleach story-line due to the interference of both Natsu and Acnologia. By the way, regenerating limbs in Bleach has always been under very specific circumstances, which methods are not available at this current point in time. Hope that clears your doubts and I hope you continue reading just so you can see what I mean. With that said, I sincerely thank you for your support!**

 **kuro yaksha:**

 **Well, good thing my updating schedule has changed quite a bit. I'll be trying to write chapters that range about 3k to 4k words. With that I'm sure I'll be able to update at a much faster rate.**

 **Having said that, don't forget to share what in your opinion would be the best pairing-choice, but most importantly, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

"Ready." Called Ukitake, taking a stance with his Zanpakuto at hand. "Again!"

Natsu panted heavily as he griped Shōkyaku tightly. "Hyaaaahhh–!"

The white-haired Captain raised his sword in time to deflect the approaching strike and pushed his body to the side to avoid the incoming pinkette, letting him stumble into the ground. The boy crashed hard against the surface of dirt, but quickly stood up and prepared for another assault.

Ukitake smiled at the Dragon Slayer's enthusiasm. "That's the spirit! Now come!"

The two continue to exchange blows, but Ukitake had yet to attack. The Captain has been staying on the defensive ever since they began sparring in the courtyard of Squad 13, and he has effortlessly blocked every single of his attacks. Natsu of course was beginning to feel frustrated by the lack of progress and has started to attack more relentlessly. However, his raw style of swordsmanship was simply no match against Ukitake's more refined and superior technique.

The difference in their level of skill was obvious, but that did not prevent Natsu from trying.

It has been barely four weeks since the 'Hollow extermination' mission took place and a lot of things have happened since then. First of was his assignment into Squad 13, where he will be staying from now on under Captain Ukitake Jūshirō, who was also his newly appointed teacher in the art of swordsmanship. It become clear that the Head-Captain has become aware of his serious lack of skill when using a sword, so he was set on fixing that.

Another thing was Yoruichi's daily visits. The Head of the Shihōin Clan has recently been of great help, helping him improve his overall performance of Shunpo to the point where he could now use the technique more continuously without needing a break. He could tell that the Captain was mostly helping him out of guilt, as she was still feeling responsible for the loss of his arm. He already told her in more than one occasion that it was by no means her fault, but she was a very stubborn individual.

Fortunately, his relationship with Soi Fon has improved quite a bit as well. The assassin has been much less hostile towards him, even though she still acts cold and generally avoids him most of the time, but it was still serious progress when compared to how their initial interactions used to be. And even though she continues to refers to him as an idiot, he can tell that at the very least she has come to tolerate his presence a bit more.

He still had to yet to adapt into fighting with only one arm. It is sort of annoying, as his instincts have refined through the years to the point where his body would react on its own during a fight, so it always ends up being kind of off-putting when he accidently attempts to block an attack with an arm that wasn't there anymore.

He was confident that with enough practice, soon enough he'll be able to overcome this problem. After all, if that oversized-lizard of Acnologia could do it, then so can he. His recent encounter with the Dragon of the Apocalypse made him realize how outclassed he is compared to him. Both as a wizard and a Shinigami. I'll be some time before he is allowed to go back to activate duty, so until then he will have to dedicate all of his time and efforts into his training.

Natsu grunted as he was smacked on the head by the flat side of Ukitake's sword. "You aren't moving fast enough, Dragneel-san. You need to balance the weight of your blade with the rest of your body, or else you'll never be able to land a successful hit on me."

The Dragon Slayer was forced to take a deep breath. His shihakushō shook as he felt desperate to fill the insufficient lack of air that his lungs needed. "Well, it's kind of hard to do that when, you know, have only one arm."

Ukitake blinked in realization. "Oh, yeah. I see your point."

A Nodachi is a weapon meant to be hold by two hands, so it hardly came as a surprise to see the Dragon Slayer struggling to keep it steady. The young wizard had enough strength to hold it without much effort, but the problem was that he could not fight as effectively without the proper balance. This may actually prove to be a problem.

The white-haired Captain rested a hand under his chin. "Hmm, I believe I know someone who may be able to help you with that."

"Help me _how_ exactly?" Questioned Natsu with some skepticism.

"Well, for starters he…"

"Hey, Captain! Me and the boys are back from patrol!" Someone loudly interrupted as he walked into the barracks, gaining the attention of both Natsu and Ukitake. "And I have to tell you, you won't believe how hard it was to…uh, why is everyone looking at me like that."

"Oh, Kaien, you arrived just in time." Ukitake smiled at the sight of his Lieutenant before addressing Natsu. "Dragneel-san, he's the one who I was telling you about. His name is Shiba Kaien, my Lieutenant here in Squad 13."

"I don't remember ever accepting the position, Captain." Seeing that they were talking about him, Kaien decided to direct himself to the youngster in question with a cheerful tone. "I take it you are new here. What's your name, kid?"

The Dragon Slayer was authentically caught by surprise by the man's joyful attitude, but he was quick to dismiss it with a wide grin. It was refreshing to finally be able to talk to somebody who was more easy-going compared to the other Shinigami that he has met so far.

"Name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." He introduced himself, standing in a manner that showed pride worthy of the son of Igneel.

Kaien smiled as they shook hands "Nice to meet, Natsu. I hope we can get to know each other better in the future."

The pink-haired Shinigami returned the gesture with one of his own. "Same here.

* * *

 **A few hours later. Seireitei. Barracks of Squad 8. Captain's Office…**

* * *

"So nice of you two to come and join me." Said Kyoraku with a cheery grin.

The Captain of Squad 8 opened his arms in a welcoming manner, signaling them to take a seat at the other side of the small table. They much obliged and sat on the soft tatami floor.

Ukitake smiled comfortably at Shunsui. "It would be rude of me to refuse the invitation of a friend. Besides, I thought it would be nice to let Natsu relax after today's training session." He gazed at the pinkette beside him, who was busy looking at his new prosthetic wooden arm with mild curiosity.

Filling a couple of cups with some fine sake, Kyoraku offered the drinks to his guest. "Everything is going well, I hope."

"We are making good progress, if that's what you mean." Ukitake responded as he took a quiet sip.

"I see. I sure am glad to hear that." Said the Captain, seemingly content with the answer he got. He then turned his attention to the Dragon Slayer in question. "So, Natsu-kun. How is the new arm so far?"

Taking his eyes away from the prosthesis, Natsu slid the sleeve over the arm before addressing the question. "It's okay, I guess. I mean, it's not like the real deal, but I guess It'll do for now."

Apparently Kaien was quite experienced in dealing with people with disabilities. More specifically, those who were missing an arm or a leg. It was very easy to get his assistance thanks to Captain Ukitake. They only needed to take some measures from his body's size and the length of his other arm. Once that was done, it was only a matter of hours until the new arm was ready.

It was surprising to find out that the new arm could move along with his thoughts as if it was the real one. Kaien mentioned something about his sister being quite adept at making prosthetics that were connected to a one's soul or something, but he couldn't remember all the details, as he wasn't paying any real attention at the moment. The arm was of course only temporal, at least until he can find a more permanent solution.

"Just make sure that the arm last long enough. It will probably be quite a bother if you have to replace it every time you decide to use your flames during a fight." Said Kyoraku with a short laugh.

"Not really." Responded Natsu nonchalantly, dismissing his claim as he drank from his sake. He wasn't much into alcohol, but he still enjoyed a good drink every now and then. "I'll just control my own fire the same way I always do to avoid burning my own clothes."

To say that both Captains were surprised by this revelation was putting it lightly. "You can actually do that?" Questioned Kyoraku with a small hint of disbelief. All of his previous humor now gone.

The Dragon Slayer nodded with a shrug. "It isn't that hard once you get the hang of it." He admitted, taking it as if it wasn't that much of a bid deal.

"T-That's very impressive, Dragneel-san!" Complimented Jūshirō with great excitement. One would normally be shocked to learn this sort of information, but Ukitake took it in a completely different way. "To perform such a deed, you must possess remarkable levels of self-control to be able to accomplish a feat like that!"

Natsu could barely hold a smug look from reaching his face. "Yes, well, I'm just that awesome." It sure felt good to be praised like this every once in a while.

"Ah, here you are. I thought I would find you here."

Having their conversation suddenly interrupted, the three Shinigami saw the silhouette of someone standing at the office's entrance. Shunsui's eyes widened in recognition before another smile formed on his lips. "Ah, Captain Kuchiki! What a pleasant surprise to have you here. Did you come to have some sake with us? There's more than enough for everybody."

"I'm afraid that will have to wait for another time, Captain Kyoraku." The elderly man politely declined the Captain's invitation before turning his attention at the youngest in the room. "I actually came here to see young Dragneel here."

Natsu's eyes blinked in surprise. "Me?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Yes." The elder man known as Kuchiki Ginrei confirmed with a short nod. "I would like to make a request."

* * *

 **A few moments later. Seireitei. Kuchiki Family Manor…**

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Spoke Natsu with crossed arms. Skepticism clear in his voice. "You want me to help with your grandson's training?"

The Head of the Kuchiki Clan nodded. "That would be correct."

Now that was an odd request for someone to ask him out of the blue. Especially someone who he has barely interacted with ever since he arrived in the Soul Society, and that has been more than a month ago. "But why me?" The pink-haired Shinigami asked, curious as to why the elder man would approach him of all people for such a task.

"Because I want him to test himself against someone who already posses plenty of experience in battle." Ginrei explained with a serene tone. "Those who have it that are competent enough are mostly Captains and Lieutenants, thus they have duties to uphold, so cannot be bothered."

The Dragon Slayer tilted his head to the side, still feeling somewhat reluctant. "Well, you seem to have a lot of free time yourself, so why don't you do it?"

"I believe that it would be far more beneficial for my grandson if he were to test his strength with someone other than myself. Training with me all the time would only end up hindering his progress. You are a warrior yourself, so I'm sure you understand what I'm trying to say." Natsu gave him a slow nod, seeing the man's point. "And since you both seem to be pretty close in age, I thought that it would be easier for you two to get along."

Natsu still didn't feel like doing this at all, but he could understand the reasoning behind the Captain's words. _Well, might as well make use of the exercise._ He knew that those who wished to get stronger needed to fight all sorts of powerful opponents to gain as much experience as they could. Only like that can someone truly achieve a new level of strength.

"Alright, I'll do it." Accepted the Dragon Slayer. "Where is he anyway?"

Ginrei, seemingly pleased by the pinkette's answer, gestured him to follow. "This way please." The Captain instructed with a wave of his hand before the two ventured into the manor.

Walking through multiple hallways, Natsu could see a lot of expensive looking furniture and decorations located at almost every corner. Nothing too overly exaggerated, but the aspect of the place itself was still enough to tell him that they must have a lot of currency at their disposal. Going pass another hallway and turning to the left, they reached what appeared to be a garden just outside the manor.

It was plain and simple. The grass had a lively shade of green, which was a clear sign of the care that it was given. A few trees were located here and there, but the garden was mostly composed of a large open space with tall walls surrounding it from every side. However, what draw his attention the most was the young boy with the long black hair, holding a wooden sword while working on his own technique.

"Looks like you are progressing quite well, Byakuya." Observed Ginrei, giving the young heir a look of approval.

"Grandfather?" Spoke Byakuya with a hint of surprise as he turned around. However, the emotion disappeared as soon as his eyes landed on the pink-haired boy standing next to his grandfather. "Who is this person?"

"He's a guest." Responded the Captain with a slight frown. "He's name is Natsu Dragneel, and I invited him so he can be your practice partner for the rest of the day, so treat him well."

"Practice partner?" Byakuya repeated in confusion, taken back by his decision. It was unusual for people outside the clan to be allowed passage inside the compound. He gave the pinkette a quick analytical look and frowned. "With all due respect grandfather, but isn't he a bit too young?"

"I assure you Byakuya, he is more than capable of standing up for himself." Ginrei stated before directing himself to Natsu. "I'll leave you to it."

"Guess there's no turning back then." The Dragon Slayer mumbled to nobody in particular before addressing the younger Kuchiki. "So, ready to go?"

Byakuya looked far from pleased with this decision, but resigned himself to do as he was told with a defeated sigh. "May as well get this over with."

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **A rather short chapter if I dare to say so myself, but I believe it is the best way to keep the story moving forward without taking too much time for updates to come. I also feel it is much easier for me to write less but update sooner. In the end, I believe it is a much more productive way to do things.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I'm trying to put focus on Natsu's training and how he plans to progress in his own abilities as the story goes on. This includes the lost of his arm and potential replacement for it. I already have a plan for it, so I hope people doesn't take it in a bad way.**

 **I have received a lot of criticism regarding his lack of arm and even mentioning that it would only end up making Natsu weaker, but I disagree on that aspect. Not because I don't believe that losing a limp doesn't affect him, but because I know where I'm taking this story and I already have a plan to make sure he overcomes his situation.**

 **It sure will be interesting to see how a training session between Natsu and a much younger Byakuya will turn out in the next chapter. It will probably the last one before a mayor time-skip occurs. I also hope you guys like how I'm taking care of Natsu's relationship with Ukitake and Kyoraku, putting the in some very friendly terms where they even share a few drinks. Writing Shunsui has always been fun to do.**

 **Any ideas and constructive criticism is more then welcomed, so please do and let me know your opinion of the overall story and how you feel. It sure helps a lot when thinking about what to do next.**

 **Having said that, I wish you all a wonderful day!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Greeting everyone! I'm glad to see that you all came back for another new chapter! Last chapter was rather short, so I'll make sure to fill this one up with a little more content.**

 **A lot of things are coming for this story. I will correct myself right now and say that the coming chapters will focus on Natsu's establishment in the Soul Society and how he adapts to his new life as a Shinigami. I decided to give more depth to his situation and his developing relationships with the other characters before deciding to do a time-skip. O**

 **Once that is done, the Acnologia centered-chapters will come, and I must say, I'm very excited to work on those. They are definitely something that I really look forward to write! But putting my excitement aside, I will address some of the latest reviews.**

 **ShadowFlameDragon09:**

 **Thanks man, your support means a lot. Also, the thought of comparing Natsu's lost of his arm with Future Gohan never crossed my mind, but now that I think about it, it sounds awesome. Great call out dude.**

 **Guest Isa:**

 **I'm excited about writing Acnologia, that I can tell you. I have great plans for the Dragon of the Apocalypse and a big twist of events for the time the story reaches the beginning of the Bleach series. I also had a few things in store related to Rukia's sister and Kaien, though don't expect much, I ain't planning to put a lot of focus in them aside from their involvement with Natsu. He's the main character of the story after all.**

 **ShadeFireDragon:**

 **Heh, well technically the prosthetic arm in Ikkakku is an anime-only thing. She doesn't have one in the manga. However, since the Clan Shiba has always seem very knowledgeable, I decided to take advantage of the status of the story as a fanfiction and came up with the idea. And thanks for the cookie! *** **Proceeds to eat my favorite cookie.** *****

 **BlackDragonShingami:**

 **Glad that you are liking the idea Natsu and a young Byakuya interacting. It was an idea that has stayed in my mind for quite some time and I really wanted to see where I can take it. There's a lot of material I can work with them together, especially when you put their personalities into account.**

 **erasenpai946:**

 **So you prefer Yoruichi, huh? Interesting choice. I can see your point as to why you see her as a more preferable option. Also, just to clarify, time-travel doesn't affect Natsu's age. It is a common mistake around Fairy Tail fans, so it is understandable, but really, Natsu hasn't lived for 400 years, he just went from point A to point B in an instant.**

 **Blacksword:**

 **Where's Rukia? Well, she along with Renji are currently in the Rukongai, but that will receive a little more explanation later on. They will come back later on in the story, so no worries.**

 **Dragonborn2704:**

 **It definitely makes me happy to hear that you are enjoying the story, and I'm glad that so far everyone feels in-character, especially since I put a lot of effort in maintaining them like that. Yeah, I sure make a lot of grammar mistakes, can't say much about that. XD**

 **surya25addanki:**

 **Yeap, training Natsu with an entire new set of powers is definitely challenging, but I like to think that I'm doing a pretty decent job so far. Great thing that you took special notice in Natsu's current situation, you sure have a good eye for detail. And wow, a lot of people seems to have a mayor preference for Yoruichi. I will be sure to put your suggestion into consideration. By the way, thanks for your support. ;)**

 **kawabanga258:**

 **I really am grateful that you are enjoying the story so far. Natsu and Byakuya will surely have an interesting relationship, that I can tell you, and establishing the relationship between Natsu, Shunsui and Ukitake is certainly one of my favorite things in the story, so I'm happy to hear that you like it. Natsu will most definitely mature throughout the coming years, but not to the point where he's character will be unrecognizable. And quite frankly, I'm amazed by how many people want Yoruichi as a potential love interest for Natsu, so I might put it into consideration.**

 **eltonalmeida9:**

 **Any encounters between Acnologia and Aizen will surely end in disaster, but for who? Only time will tell. Knowing that, Natsu's relationship with Shunsui and Ukitake is one of my favorite things in the story, so I'm happy to hear that people is enjoying their interactions too. Kaien will surely be an interesting thing to work with. Also, Natsu and Byakuya are about same age, though, going by Soul Society years, Byakuya is definitely older. However, mentality wise, they are about the same age. Byakuya only commented about Natsu being too young because he was expecting a more veteran and older Shinigami as a sparring partner, and Natsu did not fit that criteria. Hot damn, another Natsu X Yoruichi request, these ones sure are coming in big numbers. Not that I'm complaining though. XD**

 **Well, I guess that's it for now. Having said that, please don't forget to share your opinions! Suggestions and constructive criticism is welcomed! But most importantly, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

The outside garden of the Kuchiki Family Manor was surrounded by the incessant noise of wood clashing with one another. Charts of broken parts were throw into the air, along with the sound of something snapping in half.

"Dammit, not again." Natsu clicked his teeth, staring at the broken handle in his hand as he effortlessly blocked an incoming strike from his opponent's training sword with his other arm.

Byakuya frowned at the pinkette's lack of focus. "Don't take your eyes away from me." He warned him, feeling irritated that his previous attack did nothing.

"Hey, its not my fault. This thing can barely stand a few hits." The Dragon Slayer responded, waving the piece of wood around as if to prove a point before throwing it at a random direction.

Apparently the training swords weren't meant for the harsh treatment he was giving them and ended up breaking very easily with just a couple of swings. Shōkyaku was far more resilient then any of them, so the difference was as clear as day.

Byakuya couldn't help but roll his eyes. "If you aren't even going to take this seriously, then I don't really see the point of prolonging this so called _training_ any further."

"Oi, I said that I would help you, remember?" Natsu reminded him, covering his now exposed wooden arm with the sleeve of his uniform. "Besides, its not like I need a stick to do just that."

"You want to spar with your bare hands, is that what you are saying?" The younger Kuchiki questioned with skepticism, almost as if mocking the very thought of him doing just that. However, what little humor remained on his voice disappeared when he saw him nod. "You can't be serious?"

"I am." Natsu blurted out plainly. "Now, try and hit me."

Byakuya gave him a puzzled look, unsure if he was only trying to provoke him. His grandfather brought the Dragon Slayer to help him further his training, so what benefit would there be if he were to spar with somebody who wasn't even holding a sword?

"This is a complete waste of time." Said Byakuya, sighing as he lowered his sword.

"You know how to fight somebody holding a weapon, I can tell." Natsu said with a frown. "But you don't have much experience fighting someone who only uses their fist, do you?"

"Fighting an unarmed opponent would be dishonorable." Responded the younger Kuchiki with mild annoyance, only to receive a smack on top of his head. "Argh-! W-What was that for?!"

"See that? I didn't need a weapon to hit you." Retorted Natsu with a mocking grin. "What if that's how your opponent fights, huh? What will you do then?"

Rather than answering, Byakuya attempted to hit him back, only for Natsu to avoid the attack by stepping to the side and giving him a quick chop to the back of his head. This action did nothing but further annoy the young heir.

"Try again, but this time try focusing on my eyes instead of my body." Scolded Natsu with a taunting smile.

"You will pay for that!"

The Dragon Slayer found himself dodging a continuous barrage of swings, all of which were pretty close to landing a successful hit. However, Natsu's latest training sessions with Ukitake were certainly starting to pay off, as he easily evaded contact with the incoming training sword without much effort.

"Now you are getting the hang of it." Complimented Natsu, dodging another strike from Byakuya after he grew desperate enough to attempt using Shunpo to land a hit from behind. But Natsu has already gotten used to the technique, so it hardly came as a surprise anymore. "Don't limit yourself to just using your sword, use your whole body."

"Shut up!"

Standing from a distance with a serene expression, Ginrei watched as his grandson attempted and failed to strike the Dragon slayer down. However, regardless if he succeeded or not, he was still somewhat pleased by the result.

Byakuya had a rough start at the beginning, but he was slowly starting to show progress in adapting to Natsu's unpredictable and unconventional maneuvers. Byakuya may not show it, but he was in fact putting in practice what the pinkette was telling him. Whether it was intentional or not, he did not know, but it was certainly improving his overall performance.

"Glad to see that I got here just in time." He heard someone speak, but Ginrei was by no means surprised.

Turning his head slightly to look at the new arrival, the older Kuchiki responded with a soft nod. "Captain Hirako." He greeted his colleague with expectancy. "You look better."

"Yeah well, those guys at Squad 4 know how to do their job." Responded Shinji, glad that he no longer has to go outside wearing those annoying bandages. Looking at the courtyard, the Captain of Squad 5 felt his interest rise at the sight of the two youngsters. "I see they already started."

Ginrei didn't offer a response aside from a silent nod before turning his gaze back to supervise the ongoing training.

"Thanks for doing me this favor, by the way." Said Shinji. "I know you noble guys don't approve having other people coming here, but I wanted to see just how far the kid has come."

"Understandable." Said Ginrei. "Seeing the state in which he left you in, it is only natural to be interested in how much he's power has grown since the time you both fought. Even I myself am interested to see his progress."

Shinji gave him a silent side-glance, and debated if wether he should question the elder Kuchiki any further. After all, to see the proud man this interested in someone outside the Noble Houses was a rare occurrence. However, after quick consideration, he choose to remain silent and leave the matter as it was, deciding that prolonging the discussion was just not worth the trouble.

"Hmm?" Shinji suddenly caught a moving blur from the corner of his eyes. "Did you invited her too?"

If the sigh that escaped Ginrei's lips was anything to go by, then it was clear that the answer was a _no_.

"That's it, you almost got it." Said Natsu, evading another swing from Byakuya's sword. He couldn't help but grin widely upon seeing how much better the young Kuchiki was getting at anticipating his movements while nearly matching his own speed.

However, Byakuya only saw it as a sign of mockery and an insult to his pride. "Stop making fun of me!"

Seeing another strike coming, Natsu quickly raised his right arm to intercept, however, much to his own shock, his entire prosthetic arm suddenly vanished from his shoulder without a trace. "What the…" Too distracted by the unexpected outcome, Natsu had no time to question what happened before a wooden sword painfully struck him in the middle of the face.

"Got you now!" Yelled Byakuya victoriously.

"H-Hey, no fair! My whole arm is gone!" Protested Natsu, holding his sore nose while his watery eyes moved around the compound attempting to find out what happened. Fortunately, he didn't had to look too hard before the culprit behind his missing prosthetic became known.

"Yo!" Standing on top of the manor's roof, Yoruichi greeted the pair with a playful grin. "What are you boys up to?"

"Yoruichi?" Natsu mumbled at the sight of the female Captain, but the surprise faded away as soon as he realized what she was holding. "Oi, give that back!"

Yoruichi blinked with fake surprise. "What, you mean this backscratcher right here?" In her hand of course, was his arm, which she was playfully waving around as if it was some sort of toy.

"I said give it back!" Natsu yelled.

Hearing the infuriated tone in which the Dragon Slayer spoke made the already wide grin that Yoruichi had even bigger. She was ready to taunt the pinkette some more, but she was forced to move out of the way to avoid an incoming wooden sword.

"Byakuya, I see you are as slow as ever." The Head of the Shihōin Clan dodged another attack from the younger Kuchiki without any effort. "Are you still mad for what happened last time?"

Glaring at the Captain with resentment, Byakuya grunted in distaste, "Don't think I'll forgive you that easily." His words only seemed to earn him a chuckle.

"Well, if you want this thing back so badly, then you two better start moving." Yoruichi laughed before looking at Natsu with a challenging gaze. "Let's see if your Shunpo has gotten any better, shall we, dragon boy?"

Natsu watched with his mouth agape as she disappeared in the blink of an eye. He could not believe that she actually went ahead and stole his arm just for her own amusement.

"O-Oi! Come back here!" Yelling in annoyance, Natsu cursed under his breath in frustration before deciding to give chase. No matter how one saw it, the Dragon Slayer was not someone to take lightly, especially with those who tried to make fun of him such as now.

But he was not the only one.

"That woman is always getting in my nerves. Not only is she constantly making fun of me, but now she's hindering my training too." Byakuya's fist were visually shaking. "I won't allow that cat-devil to get away with this!"

With that thought in mind, Byakuya disappeared soon after. Watching the retreating forms of the pair of youngsters as they disappeared from view, the two Captains stood in the clearing of the compound in an awkward silence.

"Weeell…" Began Shinji, unsure of what to say at this point, so he said the first thing that came to mind. "Your huh… Your boy's Shunpo is quite impressive."

"Yes." Ginrei responded with a suppressed sigh. "If only he could control that temperament of his."

"Yeah. I guess that includes Dragneel as well."

"Indeed."

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Seireitei…**

* * *

"Ho? Now this is surprising." Snickered Yoruichi as she watched Natsu closing in from behind. "You are actually keeping up."

"Give it back!" Roared Natsu as he jumped from roof to roof. His Shunpo was getting better, but it was still nowhere as good as Yoruichi's. The fact that he was able to get this close to her was only because she allowed it to happen and he knows it.

Yoruichi was only playing with him.

"Tell you what, if you somehow manage to keep up with me to the very end, then maybe I will actually consider it."

Natsu wasn't feeling even a tad bit amused by Yoruichi's game of cat-and-mouse nor looking forward at the prospect of embarrassing himself in an attempt to catch up with her.

"How about this then, consider this as special training for your Shunpo technique." She offered with a semi-serious yet mocking tone. "How does that sound?"

Natsu looked at her for a moment before clicking his tongue. "Fine, I'll play your game."

Yoruichi chuckled to herself in victory, knowing full well how annoyed the Dragon Slayer must feel at the moment. However, she soon spotted something coming fast from behind, her eyes traveled past the pinkette for a brief moment and her smile turned into a full grin. "Well, look at just who decided to join the fun."

Natsu gave her a confused look, not sure of what she meant by that. Following the line of her gaze, the Dragon Slayer finally understood as he saw none other than Byakuya himself approaching closely from behind. "Don't think this is over, cat-devil!" Warned the younger Kuchiki.

Yoruichi of course laughed in response. "This turning out to be much more fun than what I first thought it would."

* * *

Warm enveloped Yamamoto's hands as he took hold of his cup of tea. The relaxing aroma that came from it was enough to make him release a deep breath, filling his mind with a calmness that he so much needed.

The Captain-Commander of the Gotei was enjoying what was probably one of the few moments of his busy daily-life that he would go as far as to consider enjoyable at most.

After dealing with nearly two months of full debate with Central 46, the involvement of their newest visitor from another world and the heavy losses that they suffered to a now hollowfied mad dragon, it was safe to say that it has been quite a difficult time.

Though he would not deny that he enjoyed taking the mantle of a teacher once more, no matter how short the time he spend training the boy was. And it all began the very day he decided to fall from the sky in a giant ball of fire.

Putting the cup back on the small table, Yamamoto released a sigh, glad that he could finally enjoy a moment of tranquility such as this.

How wrong he was.

The comfortable silence got completely overtaken by the a thunderous sound of a certain pink-haired Shinigami crashing through the window.

"D-Dammit that hurts!" Natsu grunted as he held his head in pain.

Having just slipped from a near rooftop, one would have expected to see him with more than just a simple bruise. It was fortunate that his body was much tougher than that of the average person. Getting himself up from the window's remains, he brushed some of the remaining debris off his clothes.

"Yoo-hoo! Over here dragon boy!"

Hearing someone call to him from outside the window, he looked just in time to see Yoruichi waving at him from another rooftop. She sent him a grin before once again disappearing using Shunpo.

He teeth clenched. "Oi, wait for me!" He yelled before jumping out of the window to continue his pursue. Watching the whole ordeal with no visible reaction, Yamamoto stood there looking at his now broken window in complete silence.

"I'm getting too old for this."

* * *

The sun was slowly starting to hide over the horizon, and after what felt like hours of endless chase around the entirety of the Seireitei, neither Natsu nor Yoruichi could avoid falling victims to their own fatigue.

Their wild chase lead them all the way to a small hill somewhere near the training grounds of Squad 2. That was where the Captain finally decided to make a stop.

"I…have you…now…" The Dragon Slayer was panting heavily, forced to use his own knees for support as he tried to regain as much oxygen he could get. However, he was nowhere ready to give up yet, even after losing Byakuya to the wrath of Captain Unohana.

Natsu now knew that entering the medical wing of Squad 4 was a terrible mistake, especially when remembering how mad the Captain was at them for coming in uninvited. He couldn't help but shiver at the memory, knowing full well how lucky he was as managed to get out in time. Byakuya however, was not so fortunate.

His sacrifice will be remembered.

"Not bad." Yoruichi said with a grin. "It's been a while since the last time I got tired myself, so I give you that."

"Huh… thanks, I guess?" Natsu was unsure of how to respond, though he had to admit, that was pretty good exercise. "Can I have my arm back, now?"

Yoruichi's face briefly adopted a contemplative look as she eyed the prosthetic in her hand. Natsu was not the most perceptive when it came to people, but even he found that to be kind of odd.

"Is something wrong?" Natsu asked with concern.

His words seem to have brought her back to reality, as she immediately adopted that same cheerful look that she always wore.

"Nah, just thinking." She said as she threw the arm back at him. "Though you are probably wondering why did I just put you through all of that wild chase just now."

Putting the prosthetic back on, Natsu gave her a curious look. "Wasn't it because you were simply bored?"

"Well, that's only half true." She admitted with a light chuckle. Natsu didn't feel even a little bit amused at all. "But honestly, I wanted to see how well you would hold despite your… condition." Her voice lowered at that last part.

"Is that so?" The Dragon Slayer crossed his arms over his chest. "Then as you probably just saw, I am doing just fine."

"That I can't deny." Yoruichi once again smiled. "You proved to me that you aren't letting what happened completely affect you, and I must say, that makes me… glad, I guess."

"Glad?"

"Yes, _glad_." She repeated more strongly. "After all, that last mission was my responsibility. It was me who requested the Head-Captain to have you join my squad and as such, I should have keep you closer instead of putting you in Soi Fon's team for the sake of some stupid joke."

Natsu could not help but look with wide eyes as he listened to what she was saying. Hearing the usually care-free woman express her own concerns this way was by itself shocking, but even more was to see her show something akin to regret.

"I've been a Captain for years now. You know what that means?" She didn't waited for an answer. "It means that I have made a lot decisions that have ended in the death of many of my subordinates. No matter how many times that happens, it never gets easy." There was a short pause, as the memories of the past were still fresh in her mind. "So seeing you lay there, bleeding to death and with a missing limb for no reason other than for my own childish amusement, I… I can't tell you enough of how sorry I am for what my mistake ended up costing you."

Natsu already knew that the Captain blamed herself for what happened back then, though he never understood the reason until now. He could see why she felt that way and he could somewhat sympathize with her in that regard. However…

"Are you stupid?" Natsu asked rather bluntly.

Yoruichi blinked at first before a tick mark appeared on her forehead. "Just who do you think you're calling stupid, huh?" She demanded as she forcefully pulled from his ear in a painful manner.

"S-S-Sorry! Ouch! I said sorry, dammit!" Natsu pleaded. "What I mean is that I lost to Acnologia because I wasn't strong enough to defeat him. It has nothing to do with _where_ or _who_ I was with!"

Yoruichi stopped as she gave the Dragon Slayer a look. Her eyes were still narrowed yet she waited for him to finish what he had to say.

"I… I mean, it's because of my encounter with Acnologia that I now know that I can't be content with my current strength. I need to get stronger if I ever hope to defeat him." Natsu said as he rubbed his sore ear. It hurt a lot. "Besides, if it were not for you, I would never have managed to save both Rukia and Renji in time, so I guess I'll have to thank you for that as well."

If he remembered correctly, Soi Fon told him that she left them at the nearest settlement, not far from where the fight took place, so he trusted that they must be alright.

"And don't forget that in the end you saved my life too, remember?" His lips turned upward, showing his grinning teeth in a display of reassurance. "So stop blaming yourself for something that you had absolutely no control over and just keep smiling like you always do, alright?"

Yoruichi's eyes widened slightly, taken back by how much of a good heart the Dragon Slayer has. It was surprising, really. Seeing him act always so joyful and full of energy despite the harsh times he has been forced endure brought a strange sense of warm to anyone near him. That of course included her as well.

She has even seen how much of a positive impact Natsu was having over Soi Fon, though she knew that the young assassin would never admit it. It was slow, but it was clear that her little subordinate was starting to get more adjusted to the Dragon Slayer's presence.

But it was not only just them, but everyone who has come to know him. The change was subtle, but it was there. _She_ has seen it. The Seireitei was changing, and it was all thanks to him.

A thought suddenly crossed her mind. One that she has already considered a couple of times in the past, but never gave it much consideration due to believing that it was nothing more than a suggestive interest. That's what she thought at first. But now?

 _You know what, screw it._ Yoruichi thought with a smirk. _I may as well take this chance to lose some steam._

"What are you doing?" Natsu questioned as soon as he saw her reduce the distance between them.

While he could hardly be considered an expert when it comes to personal space, he knew enough to realize that this was not normal behavior. Especially when considering the way she was looking him. It was starting to make him feel very uncomfortable.

She gave him suggestive smile. "Well, I was thinking that seeing that there's nobody around, then perhaps we could do something fun?" Her body leaned slightly forward while her arms rested under her chest.

"Something fun?" His head tilted to the side, not entirely sure of what she was trying to imply. "What do you mean?"

Yoruichi couldn't help but roll her eyes. She had to admit, that innocent attitude of his was in a way kind of cute, but she would rather cut to the chase. A playful smile formed on her lips as she finally decided to go for it.

Her hand reached for the front of his robe and held him firmly. "Huh? What are you…" He barely had any time to say anything before his eyes widened in shock at what happen next.

Her lips pushed against his.

There was strange sensation building up inside him as this happened. He had no idea of what it was, so while it felt sort of weird, it didn't feel bad either. However, that was the last thing going through his head at the moment.

He was at a lost of words, having next to no clue as to what to do or how to react. Not to mention, despite the height difference between them, she still yet proved to be more than capable of reaching up to him all the way up. But that was not important. What mattered was a simple fact.

 _W-What the hell is going on?!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **So that just happened. Wether there is any future for a real relationship between the two of them, I can't say. Only time will tell whatever the the story has in store for them. Though, do you guys honestly believe Yoruichi is the only one who may have a chance with Natsu? ;)**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the the chapter as much as I had. It was definitely fun and I look forward to work on the next update.**

 **Poor Byakuya though. The guy must be having a really bad time if he'a truly with our dear Retsu. Let's hope nothing bad happens to him meanwhile. XD**

 **Having just said that, I hope to hear more from you guys soon. Please let me know what you think of the story. Constructive criticism is more than welcomed and either questions or suggestions are pretty much appreciated.**

 **I'll see you all in the next update.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Greetings everybody and welcome to chapter 17 of Soul of Fire. Last time it took me longer to update, so I'm happy that I managed upload sooner this time, so I bring you a little bit shorter but quicker chapter.**

 **But first things first. GOD DAMN! People sure can't stop commenting about Natsu being paired with Yoruichi! I've seen so many reviews related to them that I just can't believe it!**

 **The previous chapter sure got a lot of reactions from you all, but I assure you that this one will answer a lot of things that you were probably asking. But enough said. I'll answer a couple of reviews from the last chapter before diving into the story.**

 **Guest Isa:**

 **Do not worry my friend, there will be no harems in this story. Though I will admit that I do plan on building Natsu's relationships with a lot of different people at the same time, the final decision for the pairing choice will remain strictly to only one girl. Nothing more, nothing less.**

 **Regarding Yoruichi, I can see why you would consider it to be somewhat of a fast action for her to take, but I can assure you that it has nothing to do with** _ **falling in love**_ **or anything of that sorts. Though I consider your description of this being a** _ **fleeting thing**_ **somewhat more accurate. Whatever the case, the details regarding the events from the previous chapter will be more profoundly explored here.**

 **There's also the fact that even Hiyori states that as Shinigami, their lives are always on the line and they could end at any moment, so they always try to live their life's at their fullest. Considering that, I highly doubt that someone like Yoruichi would hesitate to take action if she was somehow attracted to somebody in particular. In this case that would be Natsu.**

 **Leasla7373:**

 **Natsu definitivamente obtendrá un Bankai. Y pues que gran coincidencia, pues en este capítulo veremos un poco sobre ese tema. Y no te preocupes por las parejas compañero, eso está en orden.**

 **erasenpai946:**

 **Glad to hear that you liked the last chapter. As I said before, writing Yoruichi is a fun thing to do and I can see why Kubo loved drawing her as well. Who knows what kind of future there is for their relationship, but there's potential there for some interesting plot points. We'll be seeing more of Acnologia soon. And I have a few surprises for Ichigo as well. There will be some mayor differences with the main cannon timeline due to Acnologia's intervention and the influence he will have in future events.**

 **kawabanga258:**

 **Glad that you enjoyed the chapter. The relationship between Natsu and Byakuya is something odd that came to my mind, but I kind of thought that it would be an interesting thing to work with. Though Acnologia will definitely be a piece of work when it comes to his rivalry with Natsu. As you saw from their last encounter, it will not be a pretty thing.**

 **eralmeida8:**

 **Yeah, the relationship between Natsu and Byakuya is something that will be interesting to work with. Regarding Acnologia's plot, well I can say that it will be a slow workout but the guy will have a couple of things prepared for both the story and his character.**

 **jeferrayane:**

 **Aizen will be a fun card to play with. I have a couple of things in store for him, which in a way includes Acnologia to some degree, just as it was hinted not long ago. Though if Aizen really attempts to do anything against Acnologia then he will surely not go blindly or without knowing his opponent's strength. And thanks for the comment, I sure feel happy that people seem to enjoy Natsu's and Yoruichi's interactions so much.**

 **MeteorElDrago:**

 **Thanks! I really appreciate the support! Yeah, it is a real shame that there aren't enough stories with Natsu as a protagonist, but that's what I'm trying to fix.**

 **Well, I guess that's all for now. Please be sure to let me know what you think of this chapter, suggestions and constructive criticism are more than welcomed! With that said, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

There was a great deal of things that Natsu Dragneel did not know about. Stuff like math, names, places or even people for that matter. Those were things that went over his head most of the time. And not surprisingly, that included girls as well.

It was a topic that rarely crossed his mind, and when it did, he was quick to dismiss the thought completely before moving on to something more interesting. You could ask anybody and they would all probably answer the same thing.

Natsu Dragneel knew nothing about woman.

So when a pretty girl actually went as far as to kiss him of all people, what do you think his reaction would be? Simple. To stand there like a complete idiot that somehow forgot how to even breath.

 _Igneel never prepared me for this!_

Seriously, how did it even come to this? Sure, he knew a fair share of girls that could probably be considered attractive and all that, but when you grow up in a place surrounded by them, you kind of get used to it by now.

And that ladies and gentlemen is the reason why he is not considered a superficial person, or so he likes to think…

"…ey, I'm talking to you. Snap out of it, fool."

Natsu was suddenly brought out of his train of thought, blinking in surprise before finding himself looking at what appeared to be a very angry looking Soi Fon. Her face was adorned by the same frown she always wore.

"Quit acting as if you were brain-dead." She told him with a scowl. "I swear, if you continue getting distracted like this then I will definitely end up killing you for wasting my time."

"S-Sorry, I space out for a moment."

She gave him a hard glare, but her features softened soon afterwards before releasing a deep sigh. "Forget it. Let's just start all over again." Natsu nodded and sat down on the grass. His eyes closed as he focused on the task at hand.

Controlling his breathing, he again tried to reach out for his own Reiryoku. It was an exercise meant to increase one's overall control of their spiritual energy, or so he was told.

Normally he wouldn't be bothering to use such boring training methods and instead do something more physical. However, he understood that in order to become stronger, learning how to control his new powers was a necessity he could not overlook.

Soi Fon watched silently as the Dragon Slayer finally concentrated on what he was doing. She could feel the Reiatsu flow around him, moving and twisting into different shapes but never leaving his side at any moment.

It was a huge difference when compared to the huge leaks of raw power he was emitting not long ago. If she dared to say, it almost felt like a complete different Reiatsu.

 _He really has improved, hasn't he?_ Soi Fon thought with authentic amazement. It was hard to believe that this was the same guy that no more than two months ago was described as an empty-headed walking spiritual disaster.

Shaking those thoughts out of her mind, Soi Fon turned her attention back at her own training.

She knew that Yoruichi-sama had her own duties to attend to and could not come to the training session she had scheduled with Natsu due to a sudden meeting she was called for along with the other Captains of the Gotei. Something related to some strange deaths in the Rukongai, but she was not told much about it.

Soi Fon was by no means pleased with her given orders, as she would rather focus in her own training. But she will do as Yoruichi-sama instructed and she will do so without question. That doesn't mean she has to like it though.

" **Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi."**

Grasping onto her sword with her right hand, the entire sword began to glow white before shrinking in size. When the emitted glow died out, it revealed her Zanpakuto in its released state.

With the transformation done, Soi Fon moved at an untraceable speed before landing a solid kick on the trunk of a near tree. The impact forced the wood to shake uncontrollably to the point of almost breaking it, causing hundreds of its leafs to fall down from their resting place.

She readied her Zanpakuto at her side while her eyes tracked the incoming objectives without letting a single one out of her sight. A look of concentration over took her as her body reacted, moving with ease all around the area and using her blade to pierce all of the leafs right in the center with perfect accuracy and precision.

It was only a matter of seconds before she was done and a grin graced her lips as she watched the leafs land on the ground with satisfaction. All of them with perfectly placed holes.

"Wow! That was so awesome!"

Startled, her head quickly shot to the side to see Natsu standing next to her.

"W-When did you…" Her words were cut short when Natsu attempted to get a better look at her Zanpakuto, considerably reducing the distance between them.

"I didn't know your sword could change form too." His head tilted to the side. "What are you doing anyway? Looks like fun."

It took Soi Fon a few moments to gather her bearings, still surprised by how the Dragon Slayer was able to approach her without her noticing.

"A-All Zanpakutos can do that." She quickly answered. The proximity between them unconsciously made her face turn into a slight shade of red. "And… And I'm working on my Bankai training, so stop bothering me."

"Ban…kai?" He slowly repeated the foreign words for the first time ever.

"Yes, a Bankai." Soi Fon frowned, her previous blush now gone. "You do know what that is, right?" Natsu shook his head, much to her own annoyance. "You can't be serious. Has Captain Ukitake not explained it to you yet?"

"Not really." Natsu responded. "I mean, he says a lot of stuff most of the time, so maybe he did said it and I just kind of forgot about it."

Soi Fon was forced to hold an exasperated sigh. "You really are an idiot. Not only that, but a hopeless idiot that is."

"Isn't that a little bit harsh?" There was a little bit of sweat running down his face.

"Shut up and listen, cause I'm only explaining this once." She told him with a hard glare "A Zanpakuto has two stages of release. The first one is Shikai, which is the one the Head-Captain already taught you. And the second stage is called a Bankai."

"Second release." Mumbled Natsu as his eyes glanced at Shōkyaku in his back.

His Zanpakuto has remained awfully quiet ever since the incident with Acnologia now that he thinks about it. He should probably try to talk to him soon and see what's up.

"Yes. It is also mandatory for a Captain to be able to perform both, so every Captain you have known so far has mastered both Shikai and Bankai."

"But what's so special about this Bankai thingy?" Questioned Natsu. "I mean, you are making it sound as if it is some sort of big deal."

"You really don't get it do you?" Soi Fon frowned with contempt. "A Bankai is not just a flashy trick you can just learn. It's the pinnacle of a Shinigami's power. In terms of the Zanpakuto's combat ability, the difference between Shikai and Bankai depends on the individual's innate talents and training, but generally it's five to ten times greater.

"Wait hold on, seriously?" Natsu's eyes widened upon hearing this. "That many?"

"Yes, it is surprising the amount of power one can achieve once they have access to it. But because of that even for someone with talent, it can easily take ten or more years of training to even use it, let alone fully master it."

Just the idea of increasing his own power ten times over in an instant sounded crazy. If all of the Captains really have a Bankai, then just how powerful do they really are? His thoughts soon drifted to Shinji and the first confrontation they had.

Natsu could barely keep his own excitement from fully displaying. If he could learn this technique. If he could achieve this second release and multiply his power ten times over, then just how powerful can he become?

 _This… This may be exactly what I need!_ Natsu thought. _If I were to posses my very own Bankai, would that power be enough to finally destroy Acnologia once and for all?_

There was nothing assured, but if Soi Fon's words had any true in them, then it was very well worth a shot. The only issue at the moment however is that he had no idea of how to do that. "Does that mean that you have a Bankai too, Soi Fon?"

"No, I do not." She responded. "I still have yet to fully master my Shikai, so a Bankai is still out of the question."

The Dragon Slayer's head tilted slightly before smiling. "Then how about I help you with that?"

"Help me?" Soi Fon repeated in an incredulous manner. Just the mere thought of him of all people assisting her in any way was ridiculous on its own. "And how exactly do you plan to do that?

"Honestly, I have no idea." Natsu responded bluntly with a casual shrug. "But I thought that since I don't have a Bankai either, then maybe we can help each other out."

"What exactly are you proposing?" Her arms intertwined in skepticism.

"Simple, let's continue training together just as we are doing right now." Natsu offered. "After all, I bet we can both get pretty strong if we keep working like this. I mean, I've seen you in action, so I kind of want to fight you."

To say that Soi Fon was slightly taken back by the odd request was putting it lightly. Training with others wasn't something she commonly did, especially due to the fact that she hardly interacted with any members of her own squad. Though she was fine with that, as she was more of a loner after all. That way she avoided interacting with any of the bothersome people that could hinder her progress.

As such, she was more than inclined to decline the invitation. After all, the only person she has ever acknowledged to be partnered with for a training session was none other than Yoruichi-sama herself. Anyone of less standing than her was bound to be rejected at a moments notice.

However, for reasons that were simply beyond her, Soi Fon found herself unable to turn down the offer as soon as it came.

Was she actually considering accepting?

She personally did not like the idea of spending her precious time with the pink-haired idiot of all people, regardless of how much she has grown to tolerate his presence.

Soi Fon had to admit though, the Dragon Slayer was indeed powerful. Considering that she was an assassin who's main role was to observe and analyze a target's strength and weaknesses, she would lie if she said that she wasn't interested to see the depths of his true power.

And so she made her choice.

"Very well then, I accept your terms." She said with a stern look. "But don't get the wrong idea, I'm agreeing to this only so I can have a chance to wipe that stupid look from your face."

Natsu didn't seemed troubled by her threat at all. Instead his lips turned upwards, turning into a toothy grin that showed nothing but excitement.

"I look forward to it!"

* * *

 **A few hours later. Seireitei. Research and Development Institute. Barracks of Squad 12…**

* * *

It's been no more than a few hours since a state of emergency was announced throughout the entirety of the Seireitei. The level of this mysterious threat was still unknown and the full seriousness of the situation had yet to be fully uncovered aside from what they already knew.

The Reiatsu of Captain Kensei and his men have disappeared completely.

Only a certain number of individuals were aware of this, though nobody knew what happened to the missing group or the other Shinigami who were close to the scene before this happened. That's what made the situation highly dangerous.

A group of Captains has already been dispatched to investigate, but Urahara feared that they may not be enough. It was not that he didn't trusted their strength, but something about this whole thing just didn't feel right.

To make matters even worse, he has sent his own Lieutenant to collect samples from the area where the disappearances have occurred no long before the state of emergency was announced.

He was preparing to leave as soon as night falls, when the security around the Seireitei was at its lowest. By this point however, Urahara only hoped that it was yet not too late.

Knocking suddenly came from his door. Now this was unusual. Almost no one ever came to see him, let alone in his personal quarters.

Whoever came to talk to him, Urahara deduced that it had to be something important. Opening the sliding door in one swift movement, the blond scientist couldn't help but surprised.

"Huh, Dragneel-san?"

"Yo! Hey huh…" The Dragon Slayer greeted with hesitation. "Got a moment to talk?"

* * *

 **Seireitei. Barracks of Squad 2…**

* * *

"I take it everyone has already been informed of the current state of alert." Yoruichi spoke, looking down at her subordinates kneeling before her.

"Yes Captain. Everyone is ready and awaiting your orders." The Shinigami at the front responded, bowing his head with the utmost respect.

"Good. Make sure to remain at stand by and ready for action at any moment. Head-Captain's orders, understood?" Her hands rested against her hips. "You are all dismissed."

Everyone nodded before vanishing, leaving the Captain all by herself.

Releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding, Yoruichi sat down, stretching her arms as far as she could as if trying to relieve all of the accumulated tension. Ever since the meeting regarding the disappearances of Kensei and his squad members came to an end, Yoruichi's work has done nothing but increase three times it's normal amount.

It went all the way from tasks such as increasing the number of patrols, solidifying the Seireitei's defenses or reorganizing the whole squad. Yoruichi had to make sure everything went smoothly.

She was a professional in her job, so she could handle a couple of extra errands without spilling as much as a sweat. But that does not mean it could not become exhausting though. And if that wasn't enough, her mind still couldn't stop thinking over what happened the other day in the field. More specifically, about what _she_ did.

The kiss they shared.

She was yet not sure if doing that was the appropriate thing to do, especially after seeing how he reacted soon after the deed was already done. If that was either a good or a bad thing, she had no clue.

However, there was one thing she knew; that kiss felt good.

It was hard to explain, but when their lips connected she felt as if they were on fire. His were warm but strong. Wild but caring. It was indeed a strange sensation, but not one she regretted experiencing.

But do not misunderstand. Yoruichi was mature enough to know that what she was feeling had nothing to do with something as childish as _falling in love_ or anything like that. She was not some teenage girl desperate for romance and clinging to the slightest sign of affection after all.

If anything, her feelings for the Dragon Slayer were more like a healthy attraction for the opposite sex. He has shown to be a kind individual, yet he is not afraid to get his hands dirty. He's both strong and reliable. He also isn't bad looking either, mind you. But most importantly, he's fun to hang around.

While she never gave too much thought to the idea of ever involving herself in a relationship, it was a subject that she has grown quite curious to experience. Perhaps if she and Natsu were to know each other a little bit better, their relationship could turn into something more. Something more like a…

"I have returned, Yoruichi-sama." Soi Fon announced as she entered the hall.

"Yo, Soi Fon! Just exactly the girl I wanted to see!" Yoruichi greeted with open arms. "So how did it went?"

Judging by the way Soi Fon walked, Yoruichi could see that she must have gone through some rough time. It was hard to see at first, but the young assassin looked somewhat exhausted. Her clothes were all tattered and had burn marks all over.

But that wasn't all. There was a different air surrounding Soi Fon, as if her very presence had somehow changed. Yoruichi couldn't help but give her a curious look in wonder.

"It all went well, Yoruichi-sama." Soi Fon gave her a slight bow. "I trust that your meeting went without any issue as well?"

"You could say that." Responded Yoruichi, not wanting to get too much into details. "Sorry for making you take my place by the way. That meeting was so sudden that I just didn't had time to look for someone else."

"N-Nonsense!" Soi Fon rebutted. "You were only performing your duty as a captain should. It's that idiot who should be grateful that you even spared him a minute of your time!"

Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh. "If that's what you think, then go ahead. But now that you mention it though, where is he anyway?"

Soi Fon's previous face of adoration turned into a scowl. "He went to see that man."

* * *

 **Seireitei. Research and Development Institute. Barracks of Squad 12…**

* * *

"Yoruichi kissed you? Well, that's certainly unexpected." Urahara admitted. "I mean, I always knew she was more into younger guys, but never would have I thought that she would be interested in you of all people. Tea?"

Natsu gave him a silent nod of appreciation as he took the offered drink. After telling Urahara about what happened between him and Yoruichi the other day, the Dragon Slayer felt as if a weight has been taken off his shoulders.

He heard somewhere that Urahara and Yoruichi were close friends, so he thought that it would be best to ask him what he thinks about the whole thing. The pink-haired Shinigami was still confused about what happened, so he thought that maybe if he were to speak with someone who knew Yoruichi it would help him figure out what to do next.

"I admit, it is unusual for her to do something as direct as this. She normally teases people, sure, but never has she shown any physical demonstration of affection as far as I am concerned."

The Dragon Slayer frowned. "What do you mean as by _as far as you are concerned?_ "

"As I said, I've never heard of Yoruichi ever being interested in anybody in that sort of way, so I don't have much experience in the subject."

"That's very helpful." Natsu said sarcastically as he took a swig of his tea.

"Now, now, don't be like that Dragneel-san." Urahara reassured him with a wave of his hand. "It's just that you are probably the first person she has ever attempted to do something like this. Who knows, perhaps she does like you in a certain sort of way."

"I… I really don't get it."

"Don't try to think too hard on it, it only gets more complicated the more you try to understand it." Urahara said with a sympathetic tone. "Anyway, what did you do after that? Did you guys did, well… you know, _that_ thing?"

Natsu blinked, unsure of what the blonde Captain was getting at. "What do you mean by that _thing_?"

"I mean if you did anything that can be considered…" He paused to consider his words carefully. "Let's just say _explicit_."

The Dragon Slayer gave him a strange look, not understanding what the scientist was asking until a few seconds later. Natsu's face turned completely red.

"Wha-what? Of course not! I mean, the kiss was getting a little out of hand, sure, so as soon things started to get too weird I got out of there fast!"

"So you left as soon as it happen." Urahara concluded with a nod. "Have you tried talking to her about it?"

"Not really." Responded Natsu. "I was suppose to see her today for our daily training session, but she was busy so I had to train with Soi Fon instead."

"I see." Urahara nodded to himself. "Then the best advice I can give you is to simply go talk to her and sort it out."

"What? And that's it?"

"Pretty much, yes." He shrugged. "I can't say that I speak from experience, but sometimes the most complicated of problems can be solved by the simplest of actions."

The Dragon Slayer stayed silent while in thought. Somehow that idea never crossed his mind, but now that he thought about it, it does make kind of sense.

To be perfectly honest he never gave the thought of settling down with someone much consideration before. Not even in life and especially not now in death.

Igneel's explanations regarding females were very limited and he didn't have anywhere to turn for advice about the subject.

Now that he thought about it, the only person who he may have ever developed any sort of feelings that may have come close to being _romantic_ was perhaps Lisanna, but ever since her return from Edolas there was not anywhere enough time for a real relationship to flourish due to all the stuff that was happening back then. He also wasn't completely sure if he could afford the time to build such a thing when he's still focusing all of his efforts into defeating Acnologia.

Still, he knew that this isn't something that he can just ignore. Whether Yoruichi's feelings can be mutual or not, he couldn't tell for sure just yet. However, he could not leave this matter unattended either. No matter how one may look at it, Yoruichi was someone that has done so much for him and he would go as far as to call her a precious friend without a second thought.

The question is; Was he willing to go any further than just friendship with her?

"Just talk to her, huh?"

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **Things are progressing nicely so far. It seems that only one chapter left before the story goes into a series of time-skip. This will surely be entertaining to work it, especially when it comes to building Natsu's relationships with the rest of the Bleach cast.**

 **With that said, the Acnologia chapters are just one more chapter away before I can go into him. I have to say, I'm pretty excited to work with him and expand his character a little bit. You all probably think that Natsu is the only character I want to develop, but ho ho, how wrong you all were.**

 **Anyway, I guess that's all for now. Please make sure to tell me what you think of the story and any suggestions and constructive criticism are more than welcome.**

 **I wish you all a wonderful day!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome everyone to Soul of Fire! Chapter 18 is out and god damn I can't believe it took a whole year and a half to get to this point. The last chapter of the current timeline before we enter the time-skip chapters. Once that happens, it will not be long before we finally reach the start of the series and see some more familiar faces in here.**

 **I also want to clarify that this story is NOT a HAREM. It may have some elements of it but it will not be one. Also, this is an battle/fantasy focused story, but I do love complicated plots with feelings and character development. And since Natsu has never explored his actual feelings regarding any possible love interest in the main series, I thought that romance is a good way to start without putting too much attention into it.**

 **Anyway, I'll like to address a couple of reviews from the previous chapter…**

 **MeteorElDrago:**

 **I know what you mean bro. Had Natsu been smarter than his manga counterpart, he would have probably gotten himself a harem by now. XD**

 **surya25addanki:**

 **Thanks for taking notice. While it's true that Natsu is the protagonist of the story and that I won't be putting too much focus too many secondary characters, I always enjoy some sweet character development. This of course will include Acnologia as well once we get deeper into the coming chapters. Who knows, some people may even find him much more likable by then.**

 **Trey Alexander:**

 **Well, Natsu has never found himself in a situation that involves his feelings rather than his fist, so it is uncharted territory for him. With that in mind, it makes sense to me that he would probably try to deal with the situation more carefully, especially when he himself isn't even sure of his own feelings. And regarding Soi Fon, well, I believe you will get quite the surprise with this chapter. ;)**

 **eransenpai946:**

 **I do have some plans in store for the relationship between Natsu and Rukia. I did put a lot of attention into their interactions ever since the first chapters after all. I will sure have a lot of fun once Kenpachi Zaraki comes into the story due. And yes, at the moment the story is located 100 years before the start of the official Bleach timeline.**

 **Well, I guess that's all for now. Please be sure to let me know what you think of this chapter, suggestions and constructive criticism are more than welcomed! With that said, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

"Just where the hell is that woman?" Natsu wondered out-loud as he looked around the compound.

Having decided to take Urahara's advice from last night, Natsu woke up first hour in the morning and came directly to the barracks of Squad 2 to look for Yoruichi. But so far he has been left with no such luck.

After walking around the barracks for what was probably the fourth time today, even Natsu couldn't help but feel like calling it a day. He can still try tomorrow, so it isn't that big of a deal anyway.

He did noticed however that there was an unusual increase of activity around the Seireitei. It was as if everybody but him was busy doing something. Did anything happened that he isn't aware yet?

"Hey, isn't that…"

"Yeah, that's Dragneel right there." He heard someone say. "Hey you, stop right there."

His ears perked at the mention of his name and saw two Shinigami of the Stealth Corps approach him. Despite the fact that their faces were covered by masks, Natsu could still tell that they weren't exactly friendly.

"What business do you have here, Dragneel?" The Shinigami demanded. "This place is restricted for squad members only."

Natsu couldn't help but rub the back of his head, somewhat puzzled but not feeling at all threatened by their hostility. "Well, I was just looking for Yoruichi, but I don't seem to find her anywhere around here."

One of them appeared to be surprised by his answer. "You mean the Captain?"

"Yeah." Natsu nodded. "Have you guys seen her?"

The two gave each other a look before turning back at him. The Dragon Slayer couldn't help but notice that there was something odd about their behavior, almost as if they were hesitating to answer him.

"I… I believe there's something you should know."

* * *

Natsu was running left and right throughout the entirety of the Seireitei, searching for any trace of Yoruichi. However, her entire scent has completely vanished.

The Dragon Slayer panted heavily in pure exhaustion. For just how long has he been running? It must have been hours at most, but he couldn't afford to stop now.

 _Yoruichi is gone?!_ He thought in disbelief. Despite being told several hours ago, his mind could still not believe it.

The first thing he did after hearing the news was to look for her, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that wherever she went she didn't want to be found. He wasn't completely sure if he could take the pair of Shinigami's words at face value, but even him couldn't disregard the fact that the Captain was nowhere to be found either way.

He needed confirmation. Anything that could tell him if the words he just heard had any true in them at all. And there was only one person in mind who could provide him with the information he needed.

"Soi Fon?" Natsu called but received no response.

The Dragon Slayer stood next to the door connecting to the young assassin's private quarters as he waited for an answer. He knew that Soi Fon was in there. His nose never lied when it came to this sort of stuff after all.

He considered breaking-in through a window, but quickly shut that idea down. Unlike Lucy, he doubted that Soi Fon would even think twice before trying to kill him for entering at her place uninvited.

With that idea in mind, he opted to knock instead. However, it wasn't until his knuckles were about to graze the door that he realized that it was already partly open.

Curious, he took a quick peek inside. This was probably the best way to get Soi Fon's attention without risking having her come after his neck afterwards. _I just hope she's dressed though._ Natsu thought with a grim look.

While he never considered looking at a girl's naked body that much of a big deal, experience has taught him that doing so tended to earn him quite a painful beating most of the time. And in this case, death was a very possible outcome.

"What the…" His eye went wide at what he saw. The whole room was a complete mess. Walls were broken with large pieces of wood either missing or scattered across the floor. Barely some of the remaining furniture was left standing.

 _Just what the hell happened here?_ He thought before he heard a loud cracking noise come from the inside. His sensible hearing allowed him to pick up something being violently thrown away and crash somewhere in the background.

Worried for whatever was going on inside and for the young assassin's safety, Natsu quickly slid the door fully open. "Hey! Are you alright, Soi Fon?!"

"Huh? W-What are you doing here?!" The room was dark and hard to look through, but he was still able to see a familiar silhouette move in the back. "Who gave you permission to come in?!"

Finding himself confronted by Soi Fon, Natsu was about to respond but stopped as soon as he took notice of her current appearance.

Her uniform was misaligned from every side and her normally short hair was left unkempt. But what brought his attention the most was none-other than her swollen eyes. Fresh tears could be seen from the corners.

"Are… Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

She gave him a strange look. It took her a moment before she realized the state she was in and quickly tried to compose herself, using the end of her sleeve to clean her watery eyes.

"Why do you even care?" Her features turned into a harsh scowl, attempting to hide what the pinkette already saw. "This has nothing to do with you."

"So it's true then."

"W-What?"

"Yoruichi." He clarified with a hint of sadness in his voice. "She… She really left, didn't she?"

Her eyes went wide at the name being mentioned before they drifted to the floor. Tears slowly began to dwell under her eyes, but she didn't allowed them to go any further than that.

"Go away." She told him without even looking.

"But…" He tried to reason with her, but Soi Fon cut him off almost instantly.

"I said go away!" The sudden raise of her voice nearly made the Dragon Slayer flinch. "Don't you understand what I'm saying or should I spell it out for you? Can't your tiny and nearly nonexistent little brain comprehend that I just can't stand you? I utterly hate you with every fiber of my body!"

Her face became red as tears finally began to run across her face. Her breathing was heavy and her shoulders shook with every breath she took.

"Ever since you arrived you have been nothing but a nuisance. You continue acting all cheerful and go lucky as if everything in the world was perfect. And it only gets worse with that reckless and childish attitude of yours. All of that makes me sick and I just can't stand you anymore!"

"I know that." Natsu suddenly retorted, much to Soi Fon's confusion. "I'm already aware of all that stuff and even I know that you never liked me even back when we first met."

"T-Then why?" She asked in disbelief. "Why do you insist so much in getting close to me if you already know that I can't stand being around you?"

Natsu suddenly took hold of her shoulders. "Because you are my friend."

"W-Wha…" She blurted out in confusion. "W-What nonsense are you saying?"

"I'll be the first one to admit that there's a lot of stuff that I don't know about. Hell, I'm probably dummer than your average guy." Natsu explained. "But if there's something that I do know is that friends don't always get along. They may even fight sometimes. I understand that better than anyone else! But that's part of what it means to be part of a family! That is why I understand why it hurts you so much that Yoruichi left the way she did!"

Soi Fon frowned as if taking offense. "You speak as if you knew what you're talking about."

"That's because I do!" Responded Natsu. "I went through the exact same thing!"

Memories of Igneel began to resurface across his mind. Those beautiful moments he spend with his father back when he was much younger. Moments which he will treasure for as long as he can remember.

"I know what it feels like to be alone! That's why… That's why I ask you, Soi Fon. Let me help you just like my family did when they found me. Just like Fairy Tail always has!"

The young assassin could do nothing but stare at the Dragon Slayer with wide eyes and unable to fully process what she was hearing. She didn't know why, but somehow she found herself unable to take her gaze away from his dark eyes.

"Why…" Soi Fon mumbled. "Why would you go to such extents for someone who feels nothing but hate for you? Why would you go that far for me?"

Natsu's answer was simple. "Because you are my friend."

And with those words, Soi Fon's whole world came crumbling down. All of the despair she felt mere seconds ago was left forgotten if only for moment.

The Dragon Slayer gave her a sincere smile. A smile that showed nothing but hope and kindness. Those were emotions that were anything but foreign to her, an assassin who was raised since birth to become the perfect killer.

Her arms unconsciously found their way around Natsu's torso and her sobbing face rested against his chest as if to muff her own cries when the tears finally came down. Her strong facade long forgotten as she attempted to get what little comfort she could get.

At that moment she no longer cared who it was that she was embracing. The only thing she wanted was a shoulder to lean on. Something that could take away this painful feeling of loneliness.

Taken back by the sudden action, Natsu found himself unsure of how to respond. However, seeing Soi Fon break down likes this made something inside him snap and a feeling of comprehension soon fell upon him.

He too has people who he misses dearly. His friends. His family. Fairy Tail.

The constant fear that he may never be seeing them again is still prevalent. But despite being world's apart, he still hasn't given up hope yet.

"This isn't you, Soi Fon." Natsu said as he finally returned the embrace. "You are stronger than this, I know it."

Her hands clenched tightly his scarf but he did not mind, for he knew that she needed all the support she could get. After all, she may be a trained killer, but that didn't maker her any less human than him.

* * *

 **A few hours later. Seireitei. Barracks of Squad 1. Head-Captain's Main Office…**

* * *

"Oi, what's the big deal old-man." Natsu complained as he was brought into the office. The door closed behind him but he paid it no mind as his gaze was fixed on the old Shinigami.

It wasn't long ago that he was told that the Head-Captain requested his presence for some questioning. Whatever the reason for that was, Natsu saw this as an opportunity to ask the man directly what was going on.

"Natsu Dragneel." Yamamoto began. "There are numerous witnesses that claim to have seen you coming out of Captain Urahara's quarters last night."

His head tilted to the side. "Yeah. What about it?"

Yamamoto's gave the pinkette a sharp look. "What business did you had with Captain Urahara that required you to meet with him at such hours."

Caught by surprise by the unexpected question, Natsu's face couldn't help but turn slightly red when he remembered the conversation he had with the blond Captain.

"I… I guess you could say that we were talking about girls?" Yamamoto remained inexpensive, but Natsu could see that the old Shinigami was not fully convinced by the answer. "D-Don't give me that look! I'm telling the true here!"

Yamamoto stood silent for a moment as he attempted to see if the Dragon Slayer was telling the true. So far he saw no indication of dishonesty.

"I see." Yamamoto mumbled to himself. "Then you really had no involvement with the events that transpired last night."

"Huh, what do you mean?" The Head-Captain's voice was low, but Natsu's sensitive hearing was able to hear him just fine. "Did anything happened that I don't know about?

Yamamoto, seeing no other choice, nodded. "Captain Urahara Kisuke of Squad 12 and Commander Tessai Tsukabishi of the Kidō Corps have both been banished from the Soul Society."

"W-What?!" Natsu yelped in shock. There was just no way he heard that correctly. "But… But why?"

"For illegal experimentation and for the Hollowfication of Captains Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō, Hirako Shinji, Aikawa Love and Muguruma Kensei. A number of Lieutenants fell victim of this incident as well."

"Y-You are kidding, right? There's no way that guy did any of that stuff!" Natsu was hoping that this was some sort of elaborate joke of bad taste, but the look on Yamamoto's face told him everything he needed. "And… And what about Yoruichi?"

"Captain Shihōin's whereabouts are currently unknown, but we suspect that she had some involvement in this crime as well."

"No… No way." There was a lot to take in, but if the situation was really as messed up as it sounds, then this also created a big problem for him. "What about Urahara then? How am I suppose to go back home now that he isn't here anymore?"

"We'll find a suitable substitute to take care of the task." Yamamoto responded. "In the mean time, I want you to refrain from attempting to locate Urahara Kisuke and the other missing individuals."

"Wait, hold on. What?" Natsu stuttered, shocked by the unexpected order. "And why is that?"

"Because you need to put all your attention into your own training. At this point you can't afford to get distracted and we definitely can't allow this incident to affect our ranks any further." The Head-Captain explained. "In less than twenty four hours we already lost six Captains. Our military strength is already in jeopardy and having you join a search party is too risky of a move, especially if we consider what happened last time."

"Then we aren't even gonna try looking for them?" Natsu frowned. "Is that what you're saying?"

Yamamoto shook his head. "We already assembled a team of some of our best trackers. They will take care of the situation for the time being. In the mean time, you are to stay between the confines of the Seireitei and await for further instructions."

"But what about…"

"You'll have to remember, Natsu Dragneel, that right now we are at a moment of crisis." Yamamoto said. "The stability that represents the balance of the cycle of souls between the living and the dead is fragile. If we are weak, then that means that the peace of the Soul Society is stake and any move that we make could end up with catastrophic results for any of the existing worlds and the souls that reside between them."

The Dragon Slayer took a step back, unsure of what to say to the Head-Captain He tried to come up with a response, anything that could help him prove the old Shinigami otherwise, but he couldn't find the right words to do so.

He didn't fully understood how the system of souls and the entire deal within Soul Society and the World of the Living works, but he understood enough to know that it all was very important. Important enough that it could warrant a massive lost of lives if not taken carefully.

"Do not turn away from your duty as a Shinigami of the Gotei. Uphold the responsibility that you accepted and sworn to maintain until the time for you to return to your own world comes. Do you understand?"

Natsu wanted nothing more than to go look for Yoruichi and the others, asks them directly what happened and sort this mess out so things could go back to normal. But as much as he hated to admit it, he knew that at the moment he was in no position to do so. The Gotei needed him and he needed them as well.

In the end he released a sigh of defeat. His fist clenched in frustration as he gave the Head-Captain a silent nod.

"Good." Yamamoto said with satisfaction. "Then you are dismissed."

* * *

 **Natsu's Inner World…**

* * *

" **So, you finally came."**

Turning away from the volcanic landscape, Shōkyaku greeted the Dragon Slayer with a stern look. The Zanpakuto spirit did not seem very welcoming with his presence.

"Yo, Shōkyaku!" Natsu smiled with a friendly wave. "It's been a while."

The spirit remained unresponsive and did not make any effort to return the greeting. It was clear that something wasn't right.

Taking notice of this, Natsu slowly lowered his hand. "Is something wrong?"

" **Your arm."**

"Huh?"

" **Of all the times you choose to act stubbornly and ignore me, you actually went ahead and lost it."**

The pink-haired Shinigami frowned. "Oi, you know as well as I do that I didn't have much of a choice." He tried to protest.

Shōkyaku shook his head disapprovingly. **"And you would still have died even after making that foolish choice had it not been for that woman."**

"Well, that's kind of true but…"

" **No, Natsu. That was not the way. I honestly thought you were better than this."** Shōkyaku stated. **"And worst of all not only did you went against my wishes, but you actually used** _ **me**_ **to do it. That's something I just cannot forgive."**

Shōkyaku's flames flickered, turning into light blue before retaking their former shape.

" **Ever since you became my owner** **, I** **wanted nothing more than to protect you, even when I was unable to manifest myself in the physical world. So to be the one to carry out your own selfish decision, it was… It was simply too much to bare."**

The Dragon Slayer was stunned by the sudden wave of emotions that he felt coming from the old spirit. He could sense them all. His sadness. His sorrow. His anger. Everything.

It was probably due to the bond they shared, but it was still overwhelming to know that they have this sort of connection. With that in mind, Natsu contemplated Shōkyaku's words for a moment before answering.

"I… I'm sorry. I truly am." Natsu sighed. "I guess I really didn't considered how you would feel at the time."

Natsu knew that he was not one to consider his actions before hand, but that was mostly because he was usually the only one who had to deal with the consequences. However, for the first time ever, this was no longer the case. Now his actions did not only affected just him, but Shōkyaku as well.

"But I had no other choice. If I died there then everything that happened up to this point would become meaningless. All of the things we did together and what we went through including the hardships, the sacrifices and even the tears. None of those things will matter unless I defeat Acnologia."

It was no longer just him. He and Shōkyaku were one and the same.

 _But why did I not realize this sooner?_

The man on fire remained silent, but did nothing to indicate that he rejected that logic. He offered no argument and continue to listen.

"Shōkyaku, I… I want you to teach me." Natsu's eyes sharpened in determination. "I want you to teach me how to achieve Bankai."

There was a momentary moment of silence where Shōkyaku did nothing but stare at the pinkette with a hard look. Neither of them wavered at the other's gaze.

Finally the old spirit spoke. **"Very well. I will help you unlock your second release."** He responded. **"But be aware that during the process, if you hesitate for even a split-second, you will surely die for good. No more second chances this time around."**

Natsu smirked at the challenge. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

" **Good."** Shōkyaku couldn't help but smile back under the flames. **"Shall we begin then?"**

* * *

 **Hueco Mundo…**

* * *

An eternal night sky covered the entirety of the vast landscape with only the moon revealing its white land of endless sand, devoid of any form of life. At least that's what it seemed.

Moonlight reached all the way down, reflecting on his dark blue colored hair. His naked feet moved along the pale dunes of the lifeless desert while his one hand remained by his side.

"Just where the hell am I?" Acnologia mumbled with a loud grunt.

Ever since he woke up in this forsaken desert he has done nothing but walk aimlessly for what was probably days now. It was hard to tell exactly how much time has passed due to the never-ending night, so that was only his best guess.

He was back into his human-like appearance, no longer in that strange state that resembled his dragon form nor was his mind overtaken by blind animalistic rage anymore.

Unlike before, he remembers everything now.

It felt as if those memories were nothing more than a dream, but he knew better. Everything that happen after he turned into a mindless beast and even his encounter with the Dragon Slayer. He remembered all of it.

His lips turned upward at the metal image of the Dragon Slayer lying helplessly at his feet. But the expression vanished soon after he remembered how the boy was taken away before he could finish him properly.

Well, no matter. In the end it makes no difference. He'll let him live for a while longer. Let the despair inside him grow so when the time comes to take his life, the satisfaction of killing him will be much sweeter.

He may have lost half of his power after being separated from his physical form during the climax of the Black Wizard's war. However, ever since he woke up with this strange thing in his face his powers have actually being growing substantially.

It was as if the very air was overflowing with raw power, increasing his own with each breath that he took. But that didn't make any sense. None of this power was Ethernano, so why does consuming it gave him more strength? Have his ability to ingest power somehow expanded to not only magic but spiritual energy as well?

A hand traced the mysterious broken mask that covered the right side of his face and his features turned into a scowl. He considered ripping the damn thing off, but his instincts were quick to counter the idea. He did not know why but he decided to listen to them for the time being.

He was neither a human or a dragon no longer. He has become something else entirely. But what exactly he did not know. He will get his answers sooner or later, but for now, he had company to deal with.

Digging his hand into the ground in one swift thrust, he was quick to grab something solid buried deep under sand. He felt the object twitch as if trying to get away, but it was no use.

"Just where do you think you are going?" Acnologia found himself amused by the useless struggle.

He pulled the object out, reveling the head of a creature that was several times his own size. It's lifeless eyes widened in shock at being discovered by his prey and immediately attempted to flee. However, his captor's strength was far superior to his own.

 _How curious._ Thought Acnologia with slight interest. _He has a mask just like mine, only that his is still whole._

Adding more pressure in his hand, he forced the monster's mask to crack. The creature let out a painful scream, but Acnologia did not care. He wanted answers.

"What are you?" He demanded, subduing the beast with next to no effort. "Why were you following me?"

"I-I couldn't help it!" The creature yelled. "I was hungry! P-Please don't kill me!"

"Hungry? Was your intention to devour me? How foolish." Acnologia adopted a curious look. "And you still have yet not answered my other question. Talk."

"Y-You don't know?" It questioned with honest surprise. "We… We are the same! You and me, we are…"

The creature had no time to finish what he was trying to say before his mask snapped in half. The horrifying scream that escaped his mouth was so full of pain that no matter how vast the desert was, someone surely hear it.

"The same?" An purple aura began to surround him. His face was obscured by his dark hair locks, but one could still see that the Dragon King was vexed. "You dare compare yourself to me?"

"I-I'm sorry I…" The monsters tried to crawl away, too terrified to address his now broken mask any more. "I didn't… I didn't mean it that way!"

"It doesn't matter. You said it. You die."

Acnologia subdued the creature before it could even react. He put his feet on top of it's head, threatening to squash it like an egg.

"N-No! Please don't do it! I…I swear I won't do it again! Just let me live and I'll…"

The monster's head exploded soon after. Pieces of the now headless body flew at every direction, allowing the desert to recover it's long awaited silence.

"Feed the worms with your useless flesh." He said with cold and relentless disdain. "Perhaps that way you'll be of some use."

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **It's done guys. The long awaited moment has finally come. Acnologia is here and ready to f# the timeline up. This will be fun.**

 **It also seems that Natsu will officially begin his training to get his Bankai. Let's see where this will take him. And who knows what his Bankai will be like. That will surely be a fun part to work with as well.**

 **Seems that Urahara and Yoruichi will be out of the story for some time. A pity, really. I wonder who's behind all of this. *wink* wink***

 **Anyway, the time-skip will officially begin in the next chapter, starting with Acnologia traveling through Hueco Mundo as he figures things up. We will also return with Natsu during different periods of time and so on.**

 **I know Hollows don't need to eat souls in Hueco Mundo, but they still feel that hunger that force them to eat whenever they can. Also, I know killing the Hollow before giving the information he was asking was not that much of a smart move, but let's be honest, by the end of the manga Acnologia is clearly not sane. His state of mind is clearly unstable enough to the point where he just grew tired of the world and intended to destroy it without a single care.**

 **Another thing I want to address about Acnologia in the manga.**

 **ACNOLOGIA ACTUALLY WON!**

 **Now let me explain this...**

 **Acnologia from the very beginning always wanted nothing more than to eliminate all dragons. And he did! He accomplished his objective the moment Igneel and the other dragons were gone. Now, this is without considering the Five Dragon Gods from the 100 year quest, since we don't know if he was aware of their existence, but's that's besides the point.**

 **What I mean is that we should consider that Acnologia has previously been inactive for around 400 years and without threatening humanity or anybody else for that matter. Why? We can see in the manga at the end that he had a personal vendetta against the dragons for killing his loved ones. We also see him show serious morality when he thought Sonia died during the flashback in Dragon Cry, only to return 400 years in the future and see him laugh at his previous self, considering himself a fool for feeling bad for her.**

 **With that I can reach that conclusion that soon after believing that he exterminated all dragons from the world he though he completed his revenge. He had no further motivation to do anything else.**

 **Acnologia had nothing.**

 **As fitting as it may be, you may even consider that he was hollow in the inside. Thus, he leaved humanity alone for the next 400 years. That is until the dragons returned during the battle against Tartaros.**

 **Ultimately, just by looking at all the expressions he displayed during his final confrontation in the manga, we can tell that he was no longer sane. Living for 400 years took a lot of his sanity away, just as we have seen with Zeref and nearly any other immortal character of any other series.**

 **This brings me to what he intended during the conclusion of the Alvarez arc. To destroy the entire world for the sake of it.**

 **Some would argue that it seemed like a pointless act that had no motivation. If you think that, then you are both correct and wrong at the same time.**

 **For what we have seen from Acnologia, he was at a point where he simply thought 'screw it, I'm tired of this shit' and wanted to take everyone out with him. He was in a sort of a suicidal state of mind due to living for so long, very well at the point of madness.**

 **This brings me to the matter of Acnologia smiling at his final moments at Natsu's words, cause just as we saw how infuriated he was the moment he remembered what the dragons did to him and his family, it's easy to say he had people he actually cared for in the past that died to the dragons during the war.**

 **Natsu's words were actually able to remind him of his love ones. It briefly filled the hole that was always inside Acnologia's heart. A hole that he tried to fill with ideas of revenge. A person that got so dedicated to revenge that did not care about anything else.**

 **Acnologia hated Dragons, that's why I believe that he called himself the Dragon King, because he hated himself much more. He turned himself into a Dragon only for the sake of revenge after all.**

 **In conclusion, Acnologia is not a villain without motivation, but one that unlike other villains we have seen in other media, he was one that already accomplished his goal and had no longer a meaning in life.**

 **Dedicating his life to revenge really leaved him with nothing.**

 **The Dragon of the Apocalypse is a character that was explored very little, but I kind of like that aspect of him, since this give us a chance to formulate our own theories with the little information we have. It sure was fun piecing all of this together. But what are your thoughts?**

 **Please let me know what you think of my piece of the character, cause I'll be sure exploring this side of him in future chapters. Also let me know what you think of this one! Constructive criticism and suggestions are welcomed, so don't be shy and share away!**

 **With that said, I wish you all a wonderful day!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome everybody to this new chapter of mine! I'm happy to see that you all came for more, and I couldn't be any more grateful for all of your support.**

 **Having said that, who's ready to see the Dragon King take Hueco Mundo by storm? It's been more than a year and a half since this story started and even more since I first planned to write it. You guys have no idea of how excited I am knowing that I'll finally be able to write a bunch of chapters focused entirely on Acnologia.**

 **Anyway, I'll like to address a couple of previous reviews before going forward with this chapter, shall we?**

 **RHatch89:**

 **I will admit that my cover of the story sure gave away some spoilers for the story, but what can I say, I couldn't help it. I sure will have a lot of fun once I bring Toshiro into the story. His cold attitude interacting with an hyperactive go-lucky Natsu will sure be a sight to behold.**

 **Guest Isa:**

 **Natsu's and Soi Fon's conversation was a touching moment I have been planning for a very long time and I'm happy that I was able to pull it off. Their relationship in the future will definitely develop and will surely bring a good change into Soi Fon's character without turning her OOC. That's one of the things I'm highly excited about.**

 **Yes, I did mention that the presence of Natsu and Acnologia will cause some serious changes to the Bleach main continuity. Sure, some events will still happen, as I'm sure a lot of my readers want to see Natsu face against many of the dangers that the Soul Society will be dealing with in the future. But Acnologia, oh boy, that beast will be the mayor changing point of a lot of future events, and you will see what I mean in the next couple of chapters.**

 **Well, my theories about Acnologia's backstory were surely fun while they lasted. With the Fairy Tail anime adding the backstory of Acnologia, something that didn't happen in the manga, a lot of my points may not even matter anymore. On another note, Acnologia's powers and abilities have no doubt given me a lot of material for the story to work with. The future sure is bright.**

 **Leasla7373:**

 **Naruto y Sasuke en el Valle del Fin? Hmm, nunca lo considere como tal. Lo tomaré como un cumplido.**

 **MeteorElDrago:**

 **Do not be afraid my friend, as the story of Natsu and Yoruichi is yet not over.**

 **Trey Alexander:**

 **I admit, I had the idea of Urahara and Yoruichi leaving playing out differently in my head, but I wanted to do it in Natsu's perspective and to express the shock and the confusion he had when it happened. Soi Fon's character will be heavily influenced now that she has Natsu by her side. Working with her development in a level that will affect her future in the story is actually quite fun.**

 **Acnologia will have a lot of fun in Hueco Mundo. That's for sure.**

 **Dragonborn2704:**

 **Lol that's true. I realized that there's a Naruto/Bleach story out there with the name Soul of Fire too, but it seems like my story has already taken over the 1** **st** **spot in the Google search. Yay!**

 **kawabanga258:**

 **I wanted to keep the disappearance of the Vizards more on the side and focus on Natsu's perspective of the whole thing. He's confused and has next to no clue of what happen to them. And let's just say that the future events of the Bleach main story will play a little bit differently that in cannon.**

 **Also, the relationship between Natsu and Rukia is a…very interesting case per say. Let's just leave it as a surprise for now, shall we? ;)**

 **J Alvarez:**

 **Natsu will be powerful. Oh boy, he will no doubt be more powerful than in cannon or perhaps even more than any other fanfic out there. At least that want I hope. Sorry man, but I really don't do story request. Not that I don't like your idea, it's just that for me to write a story I need to feel actually passion for it, otherwise the final product will end up having no quality at all.**

 **Bankai 4life:**

 **Renji and Rukia are fine. They are somewhere in the Rukongai, but other than that they are alright. They will come back into the story in due time.**

 **Well, I guess that's all for now. Please be sure to let me know what you think of this chapter, suggestions and constructive criticism are more than welcomed! With that said, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

"Ha ha ha! I got you now, you filthy- Agh!" The Hollow was silenced by a swift but precise blow.

Having ended his life without a second thought, Halibel frowned at the remains before intercepting an incoming strike from another one. Her attacker grunted as it attempted to hit her once more. However, it had no time to react before it's head flew off it's shoulders and his body joined the many others that were scattered across the sand.

She felt no ill will towards any of them, but neither did she felt any sympathy. The strong devours the weak. That was the harsh reality of Hueco Mundo and she has learned to live with it even if she doesn't like it.

"I better move fast." Her voice expressed concern, but not for herself. Her strength was well beyond whatever any of these Hollows could ever hope to achieve. No, she was actually worried for her companions' safety. Halibel knew that while they were strong, the sheer number of enemies could prove to be too much for them and could perhaps even overwhelm them.

 _Barragan sure has done it this time._ Halibel thought as she sliced an Adjuchas in half.

Ever since she rejected his offer to join his army of servants, the King of Hueco Mundo has been pestering her almost on a daily basis for what has probably been years now. However, this was the first time he has actually gone as far as to launch a full-scale attack against her and her group.

Barragan's minions have obviously prepared for this assault, otherwise it would have been too much of a coincidence that they decided to attack right when she was doing a quick check-up around the perimeter surrounding their hideout. After all, waiting for the pack to split up is one of the most basic and oldest hunting strategies that exist.

Having just finished the last of her attackers, Halibel suppressed a heavy sigh. "I don't have time for this."

She could feel a large concentration of Reiatsu coming from the direction of their hideout, so it was clear that a battle was taking place over there as well. Knowing that her companions could very well be at risk at this very moment, the female Vasto Lorde did not waste any time and used Sonido to join the fray before it was too late.

Once she arrived, Halibel's eyes widened at what she saw. "Just how many did Barragan send?" She questioned, seeing as the number of Hollows easily went pass a hundred or perhaps even more.

Either Barragan has already reached the limit of his patience or he was simply too bored that he didn't even know what to do with his own army at this point.

"H-Halibel-sama!" She heard her name and her eyes soon found her companions. The three female Adjuchas weren't doing very well.

They were surrounded from all sides. Sun-Sun appeared to be badly hurt, leaning on Mila Rose for support while one of Apache's legs seemed to be broken, forcing her to walk only on three.

It brought Halibel some level of comfort that they were at least able to take down a good number of them, but it also hurt to know that she wasn't here in the first place, otherwise none of this would have happened.

"Hang in there." Diving into the large mass of enemies, Halibel used her arm-like sword to slice any Hollow that stood in her path. Her white covered body couldn't help but be tinted by bloody-red each time she brought one down, but she couldn't care any less at the moment.

"Girls." Halibel called once she reached her companions. "Remain close and stay behind me."

With their difference in numbers, Halibel wasn't completely sure if she could defeat them all while protecting her allies at the same time. However, seeing their current circumstances, she had no other choice than to try.

"H-Halibel-sama, we…" Apache attempted to say something, but her words died in her throat. But that didn't matter for Halibel, as she knew exactly what the deer-like Adjuchas was trying to say.

"Don't trouble yourself." Halibel calmly reassured them. "You three did everything you could, I couldn't have asked for any more than that."

"So you finally arrived." One of the Hollows grunted with repulsion. "I was hoping to get myself a nice meal before you got here, but I guess there's no helping it now."

Halibel remained unresponsive to the Hollow's provocation. However, the same thing couldn't be said for the ones behind her. "Care to repeat that, you bastard!" Apache retorted. "I bet you wouldn't act so tough without these idiots backing you up!"

Mila Rose growled in agreement. "That's right! So much for a bunch of spineless males!"

Sun-Sun couldn't stop herself from her eyes. "Must you two always be so loud?"

"What did you just said!?" The two female Adjuchas yelled together in indignation, but the snake-like Hollow didn't pay them any mind.

"Give it up Halibel. It's pointless to resist!" A lizard-like Hollow chuckled with mad joy. "You have evaded Barragan-sama's wrath for far too long! Now you either join him or… Uh?"

Every present Hollow, including Halibel, froze as soon as they felt the presence of a new Reiatsu appear. The sudden spike of this enormous spiritual pressure was so overwhelming that it took everyone by surprise. Halibel, even though she was a Vasto Lorde herself, was heavily affected and could barely keep herself on her feet.

The whole atmosphere was suffocating.

It was as if the air itself had suddenly turned into an ocean, making it nearly impossible take a single breath without risking having their lungs crushed in the process. With such a strong presence, it was basically impossible not to find where this Reiatsu was coming from.

All eyes quickly adverted to the far side of the desert, where a lone figure could be seen approaching. His darkened features were only revealed once he was close enough for the moonlight to unveil him.

Long and dark blue colored hair run all the way down his back while most of his body was covered by a black cloak, barely exposing some of his dark-skin, similar to Halibel's except for the blue markings that traveled across his body in the form of lines and strange symbols. But the oddest part about his appearance was none other than the broken Hollow mask that covered the left side of his face.

"H-Halibel-sama." The female Vasto Lorde's gaze was met with the concerned looks of her companions. There was no doubt that whoever this strange male was, he was no doubt much stronger than even her.

If he wanted to devour any of them, then he'll probably be able to do just that without them being able to stop him. The strong devours the weak. Such was the unspoken law that dictates the entirety of Hueco Mundo.

Once close enough, the figure remained unfazed as he came face to face with the large horde of hungry Hollows. "You are in my way."

The Hollows were taken back by the suddenness of the statement. Just like his face, his words showed no emotion. It was as if he saw their mere existence as nothing more than a nuisance, and this left the Hollows unsure of how to respond.

Although they were aware that he was strong, surely they could still overwhelm him with sheer numbers. After all there was no way this guy was anywhere near the King of Hueco Mundo in terms of strength.

"We are servants in the great army of King Barragan!" A crab-like Hollow announced with mad pride, using his larger size to stare down at him in a clumsy attempt of intimidation. "Do you even know who your ruler is, you no-mask freak?

The man didn't seem to care for the insult. Instead, his head tilted to the side with mild interest. "A king you say?" A smirk formed across his face soon afterwards.

"That's right! So unless you want to witness Barragan-sama's wrath for yourself, then you better get lost or else I'll…uh?" Those were the only words he was able to say before his eyes grew wide under his mask.

 _Why am I spinning in the air?_ The Hollow asked before realization came to him. _Is… Is that my body lying over there?_

The Hollow's now severed head fell somewhere far away from sight, but the man didn't bother to look where it landed or even gave the corpse a second glance before walking pass it. Every Hollow had to take a step back in shock at what they just witnessed. They failed to understand how someone so small could possess enough strength to kill a fully grown Adjuchas with next to no effort.

"You beasts sure are very sensible when someone grabs those mask of yours, aren't you?" The man spoke with a hint of curiosity in his voice. A sinister smile soon formed across his face. "I wonder how it taste."

"H-Hold on a second!" One of the Hollows demanded. "Do-Do you even know what you just did!? The King of Hueco Mundo will not stand for this!"

"Fools." He scoffed at the Hollow's desperate words. "All of you were so easily blinded by your own predatory nature that neither of you was able to acknowledge a superior power even when it's standing right in front of you. How pathetic."

"W-What did you- "

"No matter. None of you would have made it out alive anyway." A malicious dark aura began to surround him. "And even if some of you had attempted to flee, I would have still hunted them all down like the prey that they are."

Everyone did nothing but watch in fear as this man's overwhelming power began to numb their senses. However, what they felt was not Reiatsu, but something else. It was foreign and sinister in nature. Something that none of them have ever felt before.

How could someone other than the King of Hueco Mundo hold so much power?

"Normally I wouldn't even bother to speak to the likes of you, but seeing that you all are the first source of entertainment I've seen ever since I arrived in this forsaken desert, then I'll gladly make an exception."

Everyone stood frozen in place, too terrified to move while some of them did tried to run in the hopes that this _monster_ would consider them too insignificant to bother killing. But unfortunately, he had no intention of letting any of them go.

"I am King of the Dragons, Acnologia." He took a step forward, causing the Hollows to flinch in fright. "Remember that well, as it'll be the last you'll ever heard before I send you all straight to hell."

* * *

 _Acnologia._

 _I've been known by that name for so long that I can barely remember who I was before I took it as my own._

 _Back then I was no more than a healer, using my own magic to help others in order to fill my own desire of being useful. I was no better than a parasite lurking for acceptance._

 _How naive I was._

 _I can't help but feel disgust every time I think of how pathetic I used to be. But I was happy. That's all it mattered to me back then._

 _Back when I was still weak._

 _Before I lost my family and everyone else I knew to the dragons._

 _They slaughtered everyone._

 _Ate my family._

 _Burned my home to the ground._

 _Not even parents could be spared from the suffering of seeing their own children burn alive before their eyes._

 _Not even him._

 _Those disgusting creatures took everything from me._

 _So I took it upon myself to take everything from them as well._

* * *

"Who…" Halibel paused briefly as if to correct herself. "Just… What are you?"

Seating on top of a massive pile of corpses, Acnologia's gaze rested on the four remaining female Hollows that stood before him. Like before, his face was void of emotion.

She was still shocked by the sheer power that this _man_ possessed. He completely slaughtered his enemies without hesitation or remorse. That was all it took for Halibel to know that she was dealing with a cold blooded killer.

"You didn't run." Acnologia gave her a look. Even though he didn't say anything more than that, the question was clear. _Why?_

"You didn't attack us." Halibel narrowed her eyes. He may have yet to threaten any of them, but she wasn't taking any chances. "And I can also feel your power, so I doubt we would have gotten far either way."

The Dragon King gave her a smirk. "Smart."

"But you haven't left either, so that must mean that there's something that you want from us."

He didn't react to her claim at first, and only continue to look at her with a stern gaze. "You are different from the other creatures that I slain." Acnologia began. "What are you?"

Halibel lifted an eyebrow at this. _So he's curious._

Now this was a surprise. Seeing that he clearly belonged to a high stage of Hollow evolution, she would have guessed that he was already familiar with that information. Then again, Hollows like her weren't exactly common, so she couldn't fully blame him.

"I'm a Vasto Lorde." She answered plainly and without offering any further explanation. He may be stronger than her, but she would not allow herself to be intimidated by anybody, no matter how outclassed she may be.

"A Vasto Lorde?" He repeated the foreign name. "Am I suppose to be impressed?"

"Think of it as you like." Halibel responded. "However, I'm more curious about what _you_ are. I've never seen a Hollow with a broken mask before."

"A Hollow you say?" Acnologia questioned with a raised eyebrow and looked at his hand with a blank expression. "So I'm a Hollow now."

Hollows. Corrupted spirits that feast with the souls of the living. Creatures driven by instinct and the pure desire to fulfill their empty hearts, though their hunger will never be satisfied, no matter how many souls they may consume.

"So they exist in this world too." He mumbled to himself. "For me to turn into a Hollow of all things... I guess that suits me quite well, doesn't it?"

His hand slowly turned into a fist before his eyes moved to his chest. _But why do I have a hole?_ He brushed the dark cloth that covered the place where his heart should be. Going by what he has seen so far, the Hollows here were radically different to the ones in Earthland. The hole and mask were prime examples of this, though they still carried a lot of similarities as well.

The fact that he has become a Hollow answered quite a lot of things actually.

"I still have another question." Acnologia turned his attention back to Halibel. "Your power is insignificant, but it's still far above any of them." He gestured to the three female Adjuchas, who couldn't help but flinch under his gaze. "Why do you lower yourself to be with those weaklings?"

"W-What did you just said?!" Apache bolted out in anger, suddenly forgetting the fear she had mere seconds ago.

Fortunately, the other two were quick to stop her before she could do anything rash. "Shh! Quiet you!" Mila Rose whispered as she forcefully pushed Apache to the ground. Sun-Sun did the same, only that she wrapped her tail around the former's mouth in order to keep her from saying anything that she may end up regretting.

Ignoring the three's little outburst, Halibel looked at Acnologia with a calm expression, though internally she was confused by the question. She didn't know where this was coming from or why he was even asking that in the first place. But either way, she had no reason to lie.

"Because they are my comrades." She answered firmly and without hesitation.

There was no telling if he was satisfied with her answer or not, as Acnologia did nothing but look at her in complete silence. His sharp eyes never strayed away from her even for a second, and even Halibel felt somewhat unnerved by his unresponsive behavior.

It continued like that for a couple of seconds before it finally happened. It all began with a light chuckle. His chest shook lightly in silence before it turned into a full out laugh. Halibel was taken back by the unexpected action, and even her companions were unsure of how to react to this.

Pushing himself from the pile of bodies, Acnologia landed in front of the group with a loud thump. A cloud of sand enveloped his whole body, but it didn't bother him in the slightest.

Halibel's body tensed the moment she saw him walk towards them. Her Hollow instincts flared instantly as if to warn her of the approaching danger. Her companions felt it too, but unlike Halibel who prepared to fight, the female Adjuchas were far too overwhelmed by his terrifying presence to attempt even the slightest of movements.

Under Halibel's mask, a drop of sweat began to run down the side of her face as she braced herself for the upcoming confrontation.

But that moment never came.

Instead of attacking them, Acnologia walked right pass them without sparing them as much as a look. "If you value your comrades that much, then pray that we never cross paths again, woman. For your own sake that is." Halibel was taken back by the suddenness of his words, but she was much more shaken by the fact that he was letting them go.

"…Acnologia." She repeated the name under her breath, turning her head to the side only to see that he was already gone. "Just who are you exactly."

* * *

 **Hueco Mundo. Las Noches…**

* * *

The King of Hueco Mundo let out a deep sigh as he stared at the landscape that made up the throne room. It was the exact same sight that he always sees. His subjects of course all respectfully bowed in his presence, but even that little pleasure has gotten dull over time.

Seating on his large throne, he leaned his head against his hand, finding himself completely submerged in a state of complete boredom. There was just nothing new to perk his interest at the moment.

Any opponent that may have posed a threat to his ever-growing kingdom has either been annihilated or ended up joining the ranks of his vast army of Hollows. Either the case, there was nothing to keep him entertained anymore. Even the thrill of killing has gotten boring due to no one being able to last more than a few seconds against his might.

"This is starting to become annoying." He grunted with impatience. If there was something he hated more than being bored, it was to be forced to wait. "How long before those fools get back."

"I-I'm sure they'll be back soon, Barragan-sama." A small insect like-Hollow blurted fearfully. "It has already been a couple of hours, so it shouldn't take them much longer."

"Hmm, they better be." Barragan responded with irritation. "That Halibel has always been a constant annoyance. Let's see if getting rid of those females she's always with will be enough to make her realize how foolish it is to oppose me."

"I'm sure sooner or later she will come to her senses, Barragan-sama." A Hollow responded eagerly to his master's words, but the Vasto Lorde didn't even bother to acknowledge him.

"B-Barragan-sama!" Rushing to the front of his throne was a wounded Hollow, holding his side in pain as if attempting to prevent the bleeding from spreading.

The insect like-Hollow from before let out a sigh of relief. "The messenger has finally returned."

"Hmm, so it seems." The King of Hueco Mundo turned to the new arrival with a disinterested look. "So tell us, what news do you bring?"

"Th-They are… They are all dead." The Hollow's breathing was dull and heavy, but he still forced himself to speak. "…All of them."

"Who is _them_?" Barragan demanded, feeling his patience getting thinner.

"Your army…" The Hollow struggled to breath. "We… We were all wipe out!"

If the messenger didn't have Barragan's attention, then he definitely did now. The King of Hueco Mundo leaned forward in his seat with new found interest. "Ho! So that Halibel finally decided to openly oppose me? How amusing!"

The Hollows interrupted. "I-It's wasn't the female, Barragan-sama."

Having mentioned this, Barragan grunted as he lost some of his enthusiasm. "If it wasn't her, then who was it?"

The answer didn't come from the messenger, but from a different voice. "So you're that so called _King_ of Hueco Mundo?"

"Hm?" Barragan's attention shifted to the far side of his throne, where he found a man standing there with his gaze fixed on him. His presence was emanating a strong desire of bloodlust

"I knew that letting one of them go would lead me straight to you." Acnologia let out a chuckle. "But I honestly didn't expect it to work this well."

Startled by his sudden appearance, the messenger could do nothing but tremble in fear at the mere sight of Acnologia. "T-That's him!"

Barragan didn't pay any mind to the cowering form of his subordinate, and instead addressed the new arrival. "It takes someone either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid to dare barge into my palace uninvited. For what reason did you come here?"

A smirk formed across Acnologia's lips. "Let's just say that I was curious about who this _King_ I heard so much about was." His face then turned into a scowl. "But so far, I'm actually disappointed."

"Is that so?" Barragan stood up from his throne, causing the surrounding Hollows to take a step back in fear. "Did you came all the way to my domain just so you can die, ant?"

"You call this barren wasteland your domain?" Acnologia questioned the Vasto Lorde, finding the whole thought humorous. "Just how pitiful must someone really be in order to claim such nonsense."

Every Hollow looked at Acnologia in disbelief, shocked that not only was he insulting the King of Hueco Mundo, but he was doing it in _his_ very presence. "For a no-mask trash, you sure like to talk big." Barragan growled as he readied his large battle-axe. "All of you, execute this buffoon!"

The Hollows hesitated for a moment before finally obeying, charging at Acnologia as their king ordered. But the Dragon Slayer was unfazed by all this, as his body radiated a posture of absolute confidence.

"Sending your underlings to the slaughter?" Acnologia grinned as the vast number of enemies approached. "How foolish."

* * *

 **Not far from there…**

* * *

Unknown to any of the Hollows, a particular pair was watching them from afar in the distance over the sand dunes. "Is that the Hollow you were talking about? He certainly looks scary." The younger of the two contemplated. His eyes were narrowed to slits, but his fox-like smile remained. "Though I've never seen a Hollow with a broken mask before."

"That's because he's no regular Hollow, Gin." The man standing next to him responded. "Whatever must have happened to him, it must have turned him into a fully fledged Arrancar."

The one known as Gin turned to his companion with a curious look. "An Arrancar? Never heard of them."

"I'm not surprised." A glint reflected on his glasses as he explained. "After all, only a handful of individuals have become aware of their existence through history, then again most of them have long since passed away."

Aizen was fascinated. Truly fascinated indeed. His eyes traced back to the black Hollow he saw no more than mere months ago and could not help but wonder just what kind of being this Acnologia was to be able to evolve so fast without the interference of an outside power?

 _Simply remarkable._ The Shinigami Lieutenant thought with a smile.

The Hollow's relationship with the new arrival of the Soul Society, Natsu Dragneel, was still a mystery to him, but it was one that he was due to uncover one way or another. He knew that they were enemies, but just how long did their prior history went? With Urahara Kisuke now out of the way and the Soul Society still recovering, he'll be able to continue with his research without any further disturbances.

"Shouldn't we try to approach him?" Gin asked.

Aizen shook his head. "Not yet. His strength is still unknown to us, so it'll be best to act with caution."

"But won't it be a problem if those two end up killing each other?" The 3rd Seat's gaze went back to the two Hollows. "Though I'm sure it will be quite the show."

"True. If one of them were to die, it could affect my plans to some degree. But I believe that whatever knowledge we can acquire out of this confrontation regarding Acnologia and his overall strength could prove to be much more valuable."

The silver-haired Shinigami gave Aizen an unreadable expression before shrugging. "If that's what you wish to do, then I guess that's fine. Though I must say, I really am looking forward to see how this whole thing plays out."

Aizen could not only smile at the young boy's enthusiasm for blood. "So do I."

* * *

 **Hueco Mundo. Las Noches…**

* * *

"Ba-Barragan-sama-!" The last of the Hollows screamed his last words as his body was ripped apart. What little remained of his body twitched before it fell lifeless to the ground.

"Was that everything your army had to offer?" Acnologia asked as he threw a severed arm to the ground. His eyes traced back to Barragan, standing on top of his throne.

"You are powerful. I'll give you that." Barragan complimented, not bothered in the slightest for the death of his subordinates. "But no matter how you look at it, your power pales next to mine."

The Dragon Slayer smirked. "And pray tell, what exactly makes you so sure about that?"

"Because my power is absolute!" Barragan declared. "To me you are nothing more than an insignificant ant waiting to be crushed!"

"Then prove it." Acnologia taunted, using his hand to gesture him to come. And as he expected, Barragan took the bait.

"You're an insolent fool!" The King of Hueco Mundo roared in anger. "You'll regret ever defying me!"

The pressure of Barragan's Reiatsu began to increase, manifesting around him in a dark red colored aura. But despite the drastic change of the atmosphere, Acnologia remained unaffected.

"I will show you a glimpse of what absolute power is like!" Rising his arms in full display, he unleashed a black and purple, smoke-like miasma from his body. "Now behold! A power so great that holds control over death itself!"

Acnologia watched the gathering miasma with interest. He has lived for more than four centuries, thus he has seen nearly every spell and magic that exist. But this was something different. There was no Ethernano coming from the Vasto Lorde, but pure Spiritual power.

Having accumulated enough Reiatsu, Barragan whispered. " **Respira.** "

Following his commands, the surrounding miasma shot forward at an impressive speed, surprising even Acnologia by how fast it moved. But he wasn't intimidated by the incoming attack and quickly evaded to the side, allowing the dark cloud to go pass him. However, the miasma didn't stop and instead changed direction, going once again after Acnologia.

Twisting his body while in the air, Acnologia dodged the attack just in time before landing. In response to this, the miasma did not only changed direction, but it also began to expand, increasing it's range to the point where nearly all of his field of vision was covered pitch black.

Channeling his magic power into his hand, Acnologia lifted his arm in one swift move, forcing the ground to crack before it imploded from underneath. The resulting explosion was massive enough that it appeared to have completely destroyed Barragan's attack. But much to his own surprise, it was his spell what disappeared as soon as it came in contact with the dark miasma,

"What is that stuff." He mumbled to himself, feeling much more curious about the properties of the attack. Barragan of course laughed at the spectacle.

"It's pointless to resist! Why don't you save me the trouble and stand still so you can accept your fate!" Barragan mocked as more of that same miasma continue to pour out of his body.

Gaining distance from the strange substance, Acnologia took a moment to analyze it. Having just seen that spells were ineffective against the Vasto Lorde's attack, then there was only one choice left.

Eliminating the one controlling it.

Moving at an unbelievable speed, Acnologia completely avoided the miasma and stood in front of Barragan in an instant. His arm recoiled and his fist burned brightly with power. The King of Hueco Mundo was taken back by his opponent's display of speed, but laughed as he considered it as nothing more than a desperate attempt.

"How foolish." He said to himself as he waited for his _time dilation field_ to take effect. However, he was shocked to find out that the incoming attack wasn't slowing at all. "W-What the-?" Knowing that there wasn't any time to question why his ability didn't work, he reacted just in time to block with his battle-axe.

Acnologia grinned sadistically as the steel of the weapon almost shattered into pieces by the full force of his magically-enhanced fist. A little bit more and his arm would have most certainly rammed through the axe, but he was forced to cease his attack when more of that strange miasma came out of Barragan.

"You will not escape!" He commanded his Respira to follow its target.

Pushing himself out of the way, Acnologia managed to avoid it if only for a few inches. However, the miasma's constant change of form made it much harder to avoid, thus it somehow managed to grace his arm.

"Ha ha ha! That's what you deserved!" Barragan laughed victoriously. "In mere seconds you will experience what it feels like to age until your bones turn into nothing but ash! Rot until you die!"

Acnologia observed as the skin of his hand slowly began to dissolve, leaving nothing but bone. However, he didn't react at all. His face remained unfazed as he stared at his hand with interest.

The Dragon of the Apocalypse could feel how the miasma covering his hand did not stop there, but it also spread across his arm. "I see now." Feeling a fluctuation in _time_ surrounding his arm, Acnologia now understood how this ability works.

Laughing at the impending doom of his opponent, Barragan was forced into a halt by what hapened next. "W-What the… Th-That's impossible!" What he saw was the skin of Acnologia's hand coming back together as if nothing ever happened.

"Your manipulation over time is indeed impressive, but our levels of power are as different as night is from day." The last remains of his arm slowly began to turn back to normal. "I ate from the the very core of time itself, thus I gained the power to control the flow of time at will. Someone as pathetic as you will never understand how euphoric it is to consume the very fabric of reality."

"N-No! I will not accept this!" Having recovered from his shock, anger flared inside the Vasto Lorde. "I am Barragan Louisenbairn, the King of Hueco Mundo and ruler of all Hollows! I will not be outdone by the likes of you!"

Charging forward in a fit of blind rage, Barragan brought his axe down towards Acnologia, only for the Dragon Slayer to stop the attack dead on its tracks with his naked hand. "Your struggling is futile, Hollow _King._ I am superior to you in all aspects."

"How dare you insult me!" Barragan once again attempted to use Respira against his opponent, only for the attack to no longer affect him. "No! This is unacceptable! unacceptable! unacceptable!"

Clutching the axe with a strong grip, the weapon gave into the pressure before breaking into pieces. "Just a few moments you were bragging about having the _absolute_ power. How about I show you mine instead?" Acnologia's eyes turned into a crimson red as magic energy gathered inside his mouth. "Behold the power of the ultimate dragon!"

"Wha-?" The next thing Barragan knew, a large black and white-colored explosion shook not only Las Noches, but Hueco Mundo as a whole. It engulfed him and anything else that was unfortunate to be too close to the blast radius.

* * *

"I take back what I said earlier." Gin looked at the large explosion in amazement. "Scary doesn't come anywhere close to describe him."

Going by what Lieutenant Aizen already told him about the black Hollow, Gin already expected it to be strong, but not anywhere as strong as what he just witnessed. He may not have been a Shinigami for very long, but even he knows that this level of strength was by definition otherworldly.

Just imagining this _Arrancar_ somehow being unleashed in the middle of the Seireitei was a terrifying thought on it's own. "I must say though, he's tougher than what I expected."

"Indeed." Aizen smirked in response. "I believe we may have found our ace."

* * *

"This… This can't be…" The ruler of Hueco Mundo laid on the sand, defeated and unable to move. "For a king to be reduced to such a state… How is this even possible?"

Barragan's clothes were a disaster, as they became nothing but rags. His golden crown was long gone, with half of his skull covered in cracks while the other half was missing. He attempted to get up, but his arms were far too weak to carry his own weight, so he ended up falling face-first into the sand. It also didn't help matters that there was a foot on his back, forcing him further into the ground.

"Despite everything that you just witnessed, you still believe that you can call yourself a king? You truly are worthless." The Dragon Slayer looked down at the Vasto Lorde with a frown. "If that's the case, then I guess that makes me the ruler of your pathetic _kingdom_ now, doesn't it?"

"As if I'll ever let you take my throne…" Barragan said with whatever strength he had left. "As long as I live, you will never be king!"

A sadistic smile spread across Acnologia's face. "I don't need your throne. After all, I've been a king for over four hundred years." He stated as he removed his foot. "But do not fret, I will not kill you."

"W-What…?" Barragan grunted in confusion.

"Do not mistake it as an act of mercy." Acnologia said, mocking the absurdity of the idea before turning away. "I know your type. Prideful and filled with nothing but self-centered delusions that only your own arrogance can match. Allowing you to live the rest of your miserable life in humiliation it's a fate much worse than any death can provide."

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Barragan could do nothing but lash out in anger as he saw him walk away. "I am the king! I will not accept this humiliation! I swear under my name that I will claim your head for this!"

His threats reached nobody, as Acnologia keep moving forward until he disappeared into the distance. It wasn't until he was gone that all of the Hollows that somehow managed to survive the onslaught began to come out of hiding. "Did… Did Barragan-sama just lost?"

Looking somewhat unsure, a Hollow responded. "I-It sure looks like it. But who was that guy?"

One of them shrugged. "I don't know, but I think I heard him call himself a _dragon_."

"A dragon?" The other Hollows looked at him in surprise. "But I've never heard of a Hollow-looking dragon before."

"Neither have I, but I sure don't want to mess with him." One of them mentioned before realization suddenly hit him. "Hold on a moment, that guy just defeated King Barragan. Does that mean what I think it does?"

A Hollow nodded in response. "Yes, there is no denying it. With the current king no longer fit to rule, it is up to the strongest to take his place."

No one knew his name or where he came from, but they knew about his power, and that was all the reason they needed to follow him.

It was the beginning of the reign of the Hollow Dragon King.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **And that's a wrap up everybody! Man, that sure was a long-ass chapter! I mean, I wasn't planning on making it this long, but I guess I wanted to compensate you guys for making you wait so long for an update.**

 **So Aizen is making his move along with Gin, huh? I sure didn't saw that one coming. XD**

 **Anyway, Acnologia is already starting to leave his mark in the story. I sure have a lot of things planned for him in the future. I can't wait for that! And on another note, Acnologia's backstory in the anime was just as I thought, which makes me really happy, as he mirrors exactly how I want to interpret his character in the story. And man, I sure was spot on with my theory about his characterization when I said that he hated himself in a way. After all, he took the name of the dragon he hated the most as his own. He also got so devoted to revenge that he forgot who he was before he even became a Dragon Slayer.**

 **And Fairy Tail just ended. NOOOOOOOO! The final fight between Acnologia and the 7 Dragon Slayers was something else. The final episode definitely surpassed my expectations. And hearing** _ **Snow Fairy**_ **play at the final episode threw my heart into a roller-coaster of emotions.**

 **I also can't wait for the new Fairy Tail console game to come out. It was about god damn time! Honestly, I love that it is an JRPG. If the gameplay feels anything like the Persona games do, then this game will be top tier! Hiro Mashima also announced two new projects that he will reveal later on. I'm betting my money that it will have to be a new Fairy Tail movie! Or at least that's what I hope.**

 **Having said that, next chapter will feature the return of Natsu. We are going to see how he has been doing after spending a few years in the Soul Society and what kind of relationships he has developed with the other Shinigami. That sure will be a fun to work with.**

 **Whatever the case, I thank you all for your support. Please let me know what you think of the story and any suggestions or constructive criticism are more than welcomed. With that said, I wish you all a wonderful day!**


End file.
